Run Away and Pursue
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: Hinata has a past that she wants to forget; so she runs away. But when she helps Naruto, her past catches up to her and she now has to face the consequences. OOC. AU. General/Mystery/Modern/Family/Drama/Friendship/Hurt&Comfort/Etc.
1. Meeting

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 1 "Meeting."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The wind howled, throwing ice and rain against the window and roof of Hinata Hyuuga's 'apartment'. She shivered as she grabbed a thick light purple flannel shirt and tossed it over her fitted dark purple T-shirt.<p>

It was a good night to stay inside and snuggle in front of a warm glowing fire, read a book, drink hot cocoa, or maybe even watch a movie.

Too bad those weren't an option for her.

She took her duffel bag and the satchel that contained the day's ungraded tests, slipped on her coat and hurried out the door and down a flight of stairs that led to the small Victorian house's spacious entrance hall.

The tiny sound of the television set drifted from the living room, its flickering blue light splashed across the hardwood floor as Hinata tiptoed past the open door.

The old wood floor creaked beneath her feet and she hurried forward, turning the doorknob and pulling open the front door. Cold air blew in, carrying the icy rain and the sharp scent of pine needles.

"Hinata? Where in the world are you going?" Yuhi Kurenai peered out of the living room, her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Out to my house," Hinata coolly said, closing the door and turned to face her landlady. She didn't have time to explain and converse, but trying to dodge them would raise a red flag to Kurenai. It was better to give the landlady a few answers inside the house than to be followed out into the rain on the front porch where everyone could see her.

"On a night like this? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurenai stepped into the hallway, her sharp red eyes taking in everything. The bulging duffel bag, her satchel, Hinata's faded jeans and wool coat, her gloves and hat; everything.

"It's a long weekend so I figured I can get quite a bit done on the house over the next four days."

Could Kurenai hear the slight tremble of Hinata's voice? Could she hear the fear in it?

"Maybe, but I still don't think going out there on a night like tonight is a good idea."

"If I don't get some work done on it, I won't be out of your hair by Christmas." It was a good reason to leave at nine o'clock at night during a winter storm.

The breaking news about Kai Matsumoto was an even better one.

No. Not Kai Matsumoto. _Keiji Uzumaki._ A child missing for five years now reunited with his father.

Keiji and the woman who had called herself his mother had shown up in town a month before school started. They made no friends, taken no interest in the community.

Until Keiji walked into the classroom where Hinata was working as a teacher's aide, he had been nobody to her.

It hadn't taken long for that to change.

There had been something about that solemn boy that tugged at Hinata's heart, and she spent extra time helping him with assignments and encouraging him to socialize and take part in class activities. She also listened, really listened, to what he said about his life before he moved to Sendai.

And now, Keiji's story was running on every local and national news station in the country.

Was that what Kurenai was watching?

Hinata didn't dare to even ask.

No one could ever know about her part in the ongoing drama. Not Kurenai. Not Hinata's friends and coworkers. And most definitely not the reporter who were scouring Sendai, searching for anyone willing to talk about the little boy and the woman who posted as his mother for five years.

"You've never been in my hair, and you know it. You're one of the best renters I've ever had. I'll be happy to extend your stay for a few weeks. Even months if you need the time." Kurenai smiled as Hinata blinked, trying to refocus her attention on the conversation.

"You're sweet, but we both know that you have another renter lined up the day I leave." They had discussed it many times in the month since Hinata purchased the property outside of the city.

"The renter is my nephew, and he can wait a few extra weeks. So why don't you stay home? We'll have popcorn and watch movies together. Every single station is running the story about the little boy who was taken five years ago. Can you believe he's been under our noses for months?"

"No. I can't."

"You've got to wonder how the police finally figured it out. One of the news stations said that there was an anonymous tip. Who stays anonymous? I mean, unless they have something to hide. That's what I'm wondering. Maybe—."

"I really have to go, Kurenai." Hinata cut in, her heart racing and her stomach churning. If Kurenai was asking questions, plenty of others would be also. Journalists, newspaper reporters, news anchors. People who would like to dig for answers till they found them.

Until they found Hinata.

"I guess you're right. If your mind is set on going, I shouldn't stall you. The storm is supposed to keep all night and the roads are going to get slippery. Be careful, you hear?" Kurenai stared intently into Hinata's eyes.

"I will." Hinata gave a soft smile. "Don't worry."

"When will you be back?"

"Sunday night."

Maybe.

Or maybe she would be half way to somewhere else by then. Some other town, another identity; living a new life and starting over.

Again.

Hot tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She'd been through a lot in the past few years, and she had survived. She would survive this too.

She hoped.

Hinata jogged to her car, ice bouncing off of her head and coat as she threw the duffle bag into the trunk. She brought the satchel with her to the front of the car. She opened the door and sat down, settling the satchel on the passenger seat.

Kurenai was right. It _wasn't_ a good night to be out on the road.

Hinata wanted to tucked away in her attic apartment, grading tests. She wanted to accept Kurenai's offer of popcorn and T.V. More than anything, she wanted to go back in time and make good choices; be a better person she was now.

"But you can't, so get over it." She muttered as she pulled out into the road. "You made your mistakes and you're going to have to live with your consequences. Or die with them."

Ice pinged off the car windows and bounced on the road, settling on the grass and trees, covering the road with a layer of slippery moisture.

The car fishtailed on the slick surface and Hinata gripped the steering wheel with sweaty palms. She grew up in Okinawa and even after three years living in Sendai, she still wasn't used to driving in icy weather.

_So why are you? Why not stay home instead of heading out into the storm to some place in the middle of nowhere? You think Sasuke's going to find you?_

She didn't.

Of course, she didn't.

But there was no wrong in being cautious. That's what going to her property was. Caution. Not lack of faith.

Not fear.

"Right. Keep on telling yourself that, Hinata. Maybe by the end of the weekend, you'll believe it." She mumbled, her heart pounding frantically as the car fishtailed again.

It had been a long day. A long few days. No way she wanted to add a car accident to her stress. She needed to slow down, take a deep breath and concentrate on driving.

She eased her foot off the gas, barely coasting as she turned. Tall pine trees danced in the gusting wind and waved Hinata on.

The property was lonely, but Hinata didn't care.

The property was everything she ever wanted. Large and airy with big rooms and a certain charm to it. The place was abandoned years ago. It still would've been if Hinata hadn't gone on a drive and seen it. Run-down, used up and lonely. Those were things she thought when she looked at it, and she wanted to fix it up.

To give it a new life.

She thought she would have plenty of time to do that.

And she would have too, if Keiji hadn't walked into her life. But he had, and everything had changed.

The car slid to the left, the tires spinning uselessly on ice and slush. Hinata tried to steer into a turn, but this time, the car couldn't be righted. It slid across the road and nose-dived into a shallow ditch.

"Perfect." Hinata shoved open the door and scrambled out into the storm, shivering as the wind speared through her clothes and seeped into her bones.

The front end of the car was titled down, the wheels sunk deep into icy muck. If there was damage, Hinata couldn't see it. She couldn't see a way to get the car out either.

She pulled out her cell-phone, dialed the local garage that kept her aging Ford running for the past three years.

It took several tries before someone answered, and Hinata frowned when she was told it could take hours for a tow truck to come.

She could sit in her car and wait until then, or she could walk the rest of the way to the house. She stepped out into the street and stared down the road, trying to calculate the distance she was from the house.

There were no visible landmarks, just more pine and oak trees; more ice and silvery rain, but she was sure she had traveled a good few miles before she slid into the ditch. At most, she had another two miles to go.

And easy walk on any other night, but not on a slippery one during a late-fall storm.

Still, she would rather slip and slide on the way to the house than just sit and imagine shadowy figures sneaking up from behind.

Imagining _him_ sneaking up from behind.

She shuddered, took her satchel and got her duffel bag from the trunk. The wind blew, shaking needles and branches. The sound shivering along Hinata's nerve as she walked along the dark road.

She'd never been afraid of the dark, but the storm gave life to the darkness, whipping shadows, bending pine boughs, whispering and whistling through the trees.

No matter how much she told herself otherwise, no matter how much she reminded herself that she was alone on the dark country road, Hinata _was_ afraid.

Bright light appeared out of nowhere through the darkness as the sound of a car engine mixed with the howl of the wind and pinging ice. Hinata jumped to the side of the road, her feet slipping out from under her as she scrambled to move out of the way.

She went down hard, her breath leaving on a painful whoosh.

A car door slammed, footsteps crunched on ice and Hinata twisted and managed to push herself to her feet and face the person backlit by headlights.

Tall. Large muscular built. A man. She was sure of that. A hat covered hair that might have been any color, but Hinata imagined it was midnight black.

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Sinfully full lips that could smile or snarl depending on his mood.

Sasuke?

For a moment, Hinata let panic take her, let it spear through her stomach and her mind until the only thought she had was to escape. She took a step back, her feet slipping in ice and mud.

"Careful. You don't want to end up on the ground again."

The voice didn't belong to Sasuke, and the hand wrapped around her waist holding her steady as she regained balance was firm without being tight, controlled rather than cruel.

"You're right. Thanks." Her voice shook, and she cleared her throat, trying to quiet her frantic, panicked breathing.

"You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

A journalist. He had to be one. Somehow he had found out about her part in reuniting Keiji with his father and he had tracked her down. It wasn't good.

But it was better than the alternative— Sasuke standing in front of her, ready to take his vengeance that he promised more than three years ago.

"That's right."

"I thought so. Your landlady said you were heading to your home out the city. She seemed really concerned that you wouldn't make it. Something about threadbare tires and a lightweight car. Or something."

"I guess she was right to be worried, because the car ended up in a ditch." Hinata was surprised that Kurenai would give out information to a stranger.

Then again, Kurenai liked to be in the loop and she loved being part of one of Sendai's biggest-ever news stories.

"Fortunately, mine I made for this kind of weather. How about I give you a ride?"

"My mother always told me not to accept rides from strangers, and since I'm not that far, I think I'll listen to her advice. Thanks, though. I appreciate the offer." She kept her voice light as she started to turn away.

"Maybe it would help if I introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Keiji's father."

Keiji's father—the man who'd been searching for his missing child for five years and whose plea for his son's return had been replaying in the news since they had been reunited—was standing on the country road that led to Hinata's house.

And Hinata wished desperately that he wasn't.

"I asked the sheriff not to tell who I was." Hinata could feel her jaw clench.

"And I told him that I needed to know. You brought me the miracle I've been praying for, and I wanted to thank you in person."

"I don't need thanks for doing the right thing, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Naruto. And you may not need thanks, but I need to give it. How about I start by making sure you get to your place in one piece?"

There was no sense in refusing the ride. No way to undo the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of her, so she nodded, trying to smile past the nerves that knotted her stomach. "Thanks, it's not far."

"It would not matter if it was a thousand miles. I would still be happy to do it." The word were suave and easy, the kind of thing a player might say to impress a lady, but there was sincerity in Naruto's tone that she couldn't deny.

He opened the car door and the interior light went on, highlighting the black leather seats and the young boy who sat in the back.

As always, Keiji was still and watchful, his pale face was anxious and wary.

"Hello, Kai. Or do you want me to call you Keiji now?"

"Keiji, I guess." But he didn't look happy about it, and Hinata wondered how the transition was going for father and son.

"I missed you in school today." She said, sliding into the car and turning to face the nine-year-old boy.

"They said I couldn't go."

"Who said that?"

"My—," Keiji shot a look in Naruto's direction, who was putting Hinata's duffel and satchel in the back. "Father, aunt, and the police. They said there were too many people who wanted to talk to me and take my picture."

"They were right. You wouldn't want a bunch of stranger following you all over the school."

"I guess not, but now I'm going to have a lot of make-up work to do."

"Not so much. It is the day before Thanksgiving, after all. Mrs. Sato didn't even assign homework."

"She didn't?"

"No. So you can stop worrying and enjoy your vacation." Hinata leaned over the seat and ruffled Keiji's hair, then settled back into place as Naruto rounded the car and got behind the steering wheel. She caught a flash of a strong jaw and high cheekbones, tan skin and deep set eyes before the door closed and the lights went off.

"I don't think Keiji considers this as a vacation. It's more like a slow torture." Naruto' voice was light, but Hinata could hear the tension in it.

"Is it that bad, Keiji?" She glanced behind her shoulder, but Keiji was staring out the window and didn't respond.

"He had a rough couple of days. Haven't you, sport?" Naruto started the engine and drove down the road, the silence following his comment was thick and telling.

"It will get better." Hinata prayed she was right.

Keiji had been taken from his home the previous morning and was reunited with Naruto less than twenty-four hours later. It was going to take time to realize that he really was where he belonged.

"You're right. In the meantime, we thought it would be nice to come for a visit with one of his favorite teachers. Right, Keiji?"

"She's my _only_ favorite teacher."

"That's very sweet, Keiji, and I'm happy for the visit, but it really isn't a good night to be out and about."

"I figured the weather would make it easier for me to get to you without bringing the press along. The sheriff said you'd like your role to be kept a secret."

"He's right." She had asked Sheriff Inuzuka not to mention her name to anyone. Including Naruto. Apparently, he hadn't respected her wishes.

"It took me a while to get the information out of him, but I think, being a father himself, he couldn't deny me the chance to thank the person who gave me my son back." His voice had gone gritty with emotion, and Hinata touched his shoulders, felt the muscle beneath his coat and let her hand fall away.

The last thing she wanted to do was make a connection, allow herself to be pulled into the drama of Naruto and Keiji's life.

"Like I said before, I don't need thanks. I did what anyone would have done."

"Then why didn't anyone? Why didn't—?" He glanced in the rearview mirror and frowned. "I guess now isn't the time to discuss this."

"No, I guess not." Not with Keiji sitting behind them, listening to every word.

"So, how about we discuss it over dinner Friday night?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got a busy weekend ahead of me." She looked outside the windshield. "My driveway is to the right. At the white mailbox."

"I'd say everyone has to eat, but that would be a cliché. So how about I suggest we do it another time?"

"I really can't, Naruto."

"Because you want to stay away from the press?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a moment and Hinata expected him to ask why it was important to her.

He finally nodded. "Okay. So how about we just meet out here once again next weekend? I'll bring dinner, and we can chat."

"Next weekend?" He was staying in town that long? She thought that Naruto and Keiji would fly to Naruto's Tokyo home soon after their reunion and take their entourage of reporters with them.

And Hinata would be safe again.

"Unless you would rather do it on a weeknight. We'll be moving to our rental on Monday—."

"Rental?" Hinata managed to squeak.

"A few blocks north of the school. I asked Keiji if he wanted to go back to Tokyo now or wait until the end of the school year. He wants to wait. Right, bud?"

"Right." Keiji's response was subdued and Hinata wondered if he wanted to leave Sendai at all.

He once told her that he lived in seven different states and attended the same number of schools. Shy and serious, he didn't make friends easily and Hinata was sure the frequent moves only made things difficult.

"I'm glad you're staying until the end of the school year."

Even if that meant Hinata would have to leave.

"Me too. I like it here. So, since I'm staying, _will_ you have dinner with me and my _father_ next weekend?"

"I—." _Can't_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it without an excuse. Plus he gave her a puppy dog face. "I would love too. As long as nothing comes up between now and then."

Naruto stopped in front of a farm house and Hinata opened the car door, shivering as the cold wind slapped her cheeks. "I guess we're here. Thanks for the ride."

"I'll walk you up." Naruto got out of the car and walked around to escort her.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I think it's best if you and Keiji head back." Hinata fidgeted.

"We will, but before I leave, I wanted to tell you that there's a hundred-thousand-dollar reward for information leading to Keiji's recovery. It's yours."

"What?" Hinata gaped at him in disbelief.

"The money is yours. My lawyer will transfer the funds to your—."

"No."

"No?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I don't want the money. That's not the reason why I listened to Keiji's story about having a father in Tokyo and it's not why I contacted the sheriff when I realized what he was saying might've been true." She fished the key from her satchel that Naruto had given her along with her duffel. She opened the front door and stepped inside, flipping on the foyer lights.

"That doesn't mean the money isn't yours." The light spilling over him, highlighting a face that belonged on a magazine cover. High cheekbones, a square jaw shadowed with stubble, lips that were full and firm. The wide brim of his hat threw shadows over his eyes that were the same morning sky blue as his Keiji's. Was his hair copper like his son's?

"Look, I apprec—." Hinata's words were cut off as lights flashed at the end of her driveway. Someone was coming and she didn't plan to stand out in the doorway, waiting to find who it was. "I need to go. Tell Keiji I'll see him at school."

"Wait—!"

But Hinata couldn't afford to wait. Not when the headlights were moving closer and anyone with a good camera could get a picture of her standing in the threshold chatting with Naruto.

She slammed the door and turned the lock, stepping deeper into the house, wishing she could believe that would be enough to keep her hidden from the world.

To preserve the life she'd fought so hard for.

_Please don't let it be a reporter, because I really don't want to leave Sendai. I really don't want to have to start all over again._

She didn't want to, but she would.

Because if a photo of her somehow ended up in the news; if Sasuke saw it, he'd come after her.

There was no doubt about it.

And there was absolutely no doubt about what he'd do if he found her.

* * *

><p>Haha, yes, I noticed that even if they were in Japan, they celebrated Thanksgiving. I'm still not sure if they do celebrate it there…<p>

This story was inspired by one of my mom's _Lifetime_ movies. They are quite interesting.

Sorry if this story seems so novel-y.

This was supposed to be my homework, but I decided to write another story for that and ended up posting this instead because no one would've gotten to read this.

Tell me what you think of this one.

Leave me some sugar!

;D


	2. Explanatory

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 2 "Explanatory."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** To clarify, Naruto and Hinata are in their early 20s.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga slammed the door in his face.<p>

After everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours, Naruto wasn't sure why that even bothered him, but it did.

He was tempted to knock and see if she would open the door again. He had a few questions to ask her himself.

Like—why was she so afraid of being in the spotlight? Why didn't she want the reward? Why did she bolt after seeing a car pull into her driveway make her bolt?

He was tempted, but he didn't dare.

He had other things to worry about—like re-connecting with his long lost son.

Light splashed on the dirt driveway as Naruto hurried back to his SUV that he rented. He eyed the approaching vehicle and wondered if it was possible that he had been followed by the press from the hotel.

He might not understand Hinata's want to stay unknown, but he wished to respect it.

If a reporter did approach, Naruto had no intention on mentioning Hinata's name or on why he was on her property.

Of course, a good reporter would be able to dig up information on who owned the farmhouse and might jump into conclusions on why Naruto brought Keiji there.

To his relief, it was a tow truck that pulled up. A red-haired man got out. He gave a slight nod. "Howdy, is Hinata around?"

"She's inside." Naruto motioned with his head.

"Glad to hear it. I nearly had a coronary when I got to her car and she wasn't anywhere in sight. It's not good to take a stroll tonight."

"I gave her a lift." Naruto placed his hands in his pocket to warm them up.

"Looks like her Ford isn't damaged. Tell her that it's fine to drive it. Though, she needs to chain her tires; better yet, she should change them. Hers are threadbare and not good for driving in parts like these in the winters." He absent mindedly unhooked the Ford.

"I'll let her know."

"'Ppreciate it. Tell her I'll bill her or she can just drop into the shop and pay when she got time." He finished the job and turned to face Naruto again. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Keiji peering out the window of the SUV.

There was no doubt he recognized him. There was probably nobody in Sendai who hadn't seen Keiji's image plastered on the front page of the newspapers and on the local and national news.

Naruto braced himself for the comments and questions, the well wishes and speculations that he received since he arrived in the town.

Instead, the driver smiled at Keiji, gave another nod to Naruto and got into his truck. Naruto watched as the truck drove away.

Would he spread the word that Naruto and Keiji had been visiting Hinata?

For her sake, he hoped he wouldn't.

"Let' go give her the message, _Dad_." Keiji climbed out of the car, brushing against Naruto as he started to walk towards the old farmhouse Hinata was residing in.

Naruto wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, connect with him in that small way, but he knew Keiji would just stiffen, hold himself tense and tight until Naruto backed off. He wouldn't protest verbally, but he wouldn't relax into it either.

_Give it time._

That's what the counselor had said, but Naruto had already lost five years of his son's life.

In that time, the bubbly four-year-old had turned into an anxious, unhappy little boy. It was reality, and Naruto had expected much. One he thought he had prepared for.

But how would a father prepare to meet a child he hadn't seen in five years? How did he reconcile memories with reality and balance his own personal needs to connect with Keiji's needs to hold back and wait things out?

Naruto didn't know, so he was simply going with the flow. He took it a minute at a time and prayed that he would figure out things along the way.

He followed Keiji up the porch steps and waited as he rang a doorbell that seemed to not work.

Hinata must've been watching from one of the windows because the old wood door creaked as it swung open. She hovered at the threshold, smiling at Keiji. "I thought you were halfway to town by now."

Naruto knew there was nervousness behind the smile, a tension in her muscle and her mouth that Naruto didn't miss.

"We have a message for you Ms. Hyuuga. We came to deliver it." Keiji replied overly formal, which was one thing Naruto found both amusing and unsettling.

Nine-year-old boys were supposed to be full of mischief and jokes. They were not supposed to speak like aged men.

"Well, then I guess you better come inside and tell me." Hinata motioned for them to enter the house, stepped out of the way, and quickly closed the door as soon as they were in.

She had taken off her coat, and the faded jeans and oversized flannel shirt she wore were as easy and comfortable as her smile. Indigo hair fell around her face that he brushed behind her ear. Her overgrown bangs were swept to a side of her face, threatening to cover one of her eyes, but it was held still by a pin. Naruto caught a whiff of a subtle, flowery perfume as she leaned a shoulder against the wall. She had an effortless beauty. The kind that didn't need make-up and fancy clothes to enhance it.

The kind that Naruto had always found alluring.

"So let's have it. What's the message?" She asked, giving a warm smile toward Keiji's direction.

"Your car is back and not damaged. You can drive it first thing tomorrow." Keiji relayed the driver's words. "You'll get a bill for it, or you can go and pay for it next week."

"I always knew you had a good memory, Keiji. Now if you can just use it to memorize your multiplication tables while you're waiting to get back to school, you'll be all set!" Her tone was gentle, her eyes a soft lavender, her lips deep rose.

All her attention was focused on Keiji and Naruto suddenly understood why his son had been so desperate to visit Hinata. The combination of beauty and attentiveness would be hard for a kid like Keiji to resist. It would be a hard for anyone to resist.

"Maybe you could help me get them memorized?" Keiji asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

Hinata smiled again. "I'm sure your father and aunt will want to do that."

"They're going to be busy getting the new house ready. They won't have time to help me." He pouted, shaking his head.

"We'll always have time for you, Keiji." Naruto broke in, hoping he didn't look as dishearten as he felt.

The transition into being a family again was going to be a rough one. He'd known that going into it. He'd hoped.

Hoped that Keiji would be more eager to rebuild what they once had.

"I guess so." But Keiji didn't look like he believed it.

"Guess so? Of course they will! You're the only reason why they're here in Sendai. I'm sure they would rather help you than get a stuffy old house ready." Hinata's response was light but Naruto didn't miss the concern in her eyes.

"Maybe. But you could help me too." Keiji crossed his arms. "If I had three people helping, I would master it and be the best in multiplication in the whole school!"

"You're quite the negotiator, eh? Maybe you'll grow up to be a lawyer." Hinata joked lightly.

A lawyer?

That's what Naruto had been before he opened his Private Investigation firm. It nearly cost him his son.

Prosecuting Lee Haruno and getting him convicted of murder had been the reason that sent Haruno's mother, Sakura, over the edge. At least that's what the FBI agents working the case were thinking.

Sakura Haruno wasn't talking. Whether she would or not, Naruto wouldn't count on it.

"I want to be a detective. Like my _father._"

The comment surprised Naruto and brought him back to the moment. He had to resist the urge to put a hand on Keiji's shoulder, to tell him how proud that made him feel.

There was no need to ruin the moment by making Keiji go back to his shell just by touching him.

"Sounds like an interesting career choice." Hinata glanced at Naruto, her expression guarded.

Was she bothered by the fact that he was a private investigator? Or was she simply wishing he and Keiji would leave?

"It has been." He offered, not as anxious to go back to the hotel as Hinata would want them to leave.

Keiji's silence during the past few hours had weight Naruto down. Sports, school, friends, every subject he tried to discuss had been met by one-syllable responses or none at all.

Hinata didn't have the problem he did.

"I used to dream about being a private detective." She mused.

"Really?" Keiji's eyes grew wide.

"Sure. I read just about every Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys book there was." She beamed. "I wanted to be a teen detective just like them."

"Were you one?" Keiji's tone held curiosity.

"No. I guess I forgot the dream for a while." Hinata's smile faltered and Naruto wondered what memories had chased them away.

"So you're a teacher instead." Naruto stated more than questioned.

"Training to be one." Hinata looked just beyond the hall. "Speaking of which, I have some sugar cookies in the kitchen that I need a tester for."

"Taste tester?" Keiji seemed intrigued and Hinata offered him a hand, leading him down the hall.

"Sure. If you like them, then the other kids probably will. I'll bring them as a special treat one day."

"When I'm back at school?"

"Of course." Hinata pushed open a door, leading Keiji into the room beyond.

Naruto followed, feeling like a third wheel. He tried not to let it bother him.

Hinata was a familiar face, a caring adult who listened to Keiji when no one else had. Naruto was a distant memory, a faded dream that Keiji probably thought wasn't real.

A dead man suddenly come back alive.

Naruto would be scared too, if he were in his son's shoes.

He tried to keep that in his mind as he walked into the large kitchen.

It was in a state of chaos. New cabinets, new floor, new paint. No countertop. No appliances. A large watermark stained the ceiling and colorful glass tiles lay on a tabled. A warped cracked door let in cold air and Naruto felt that there were more cracks in the house.

Hinata might not want the reward money, but it was obvious she could use it.

"Excuse the mess." She gave an apologetic smirk. "I'm in the middle of renovations."

She reached into an upper cupboard and pulled out a package of cookies, offering one to Keiji.

"It looks like you did a lot already." Naruto lifted one of the glass tiles, running his finger on the cool smooth surface. "These are going to look good when they are placed."

"I hope so. It took me forever to pick them out."

"You're planning to put them up this weekend?" Naruto placed it back down.

"Maybe, but first I've got a couple of windows and doors to replace and put in."

"By yourself?"

"It's Thanksgiving weekend. My friends are celebrating with family, so that leaves me. If I want to be moved in by Christmas time, I have to work whether I want to or not." She shrugged.

"Why don't I see if I can hire a contractor to come in?"

"No." Her tone was sharp and she peered at Keiji, who already grabbed another cookie. "I appreciate the offer, but I planned to spend the weekend working at my own pace."

Naruto wanted to argue. He wanted to remind Hinata that he owed her everything and that he would be more than happy to make sure the entire house was renovated before the Christmas deadline.

Wanted to, but didn't.

She already stood her ground, so he kept silent while she gave Keiji another cookie.

_His son._

Here in the room with him.

He prayed and hoped for this, but there was a part of him that given up.

"Want one?" Hinata asked, holding out the cookie, her hand shaking a bit.

Was she angry? Nervous? Scared?

Something was bothering her; that was obvious. He wanted to ask what, but Keiji hovered a few feet away, slowly chewing his cookie and watching the exchange intently.

"No, thank you." Naruto smiled, hoping to put Hinata at ease.

"I appreciate you bringing me the message about my car. When the tow truck pulled up at my driveway, I was sure it was a reporter who followed you."

"And that would have been bad?"

"That's one way to put it." She offered a brief smile. "I don't suppose you got the name of the driver."

"I'm afraid not. Is it important?"

"Probably not." He could see the slightest frown on her face.

"But?"

"But I'd rather not have the news of your visit spread all over town. If it was Gaara who was the driver, he won't say anything to anyone. If he wasn't—." She trailed off.

"I didn't come here to cause you trouble, Hinata."

"You haven't. I just don't want any part of the media attention. I have a lot to do in the next few weeks, and the last thing I want are reporters camping on my property for a story." Her voice was light and Naruto almost believed that was all there was to her story.

Almost.

He dealt with secrets every day. Big ones. Small ones. He knew when a person was hiding something, and Hinata was.

Right now, he had no choice but to let her keep her secrets, yet Naruto had no intention of letting her suffer because of the part that she played in bringing Keiji back to him.

"Okay."

"What do you mean, 'okay'?" She frowned deeply.

"Just that you have a right to your privacy. Whatever your secrets are, I'm not going to try to uncover them. But if you're in trouble because of what you've done for my family, I will do whatever it takes to help you." Naruto stared right into her eyes.

"Are you in trouble, Ms. Hyuuga?" The cookie in his hand crumbled. Naruto could've kicked himself for giving Keiji more to worry about.

"No, I'm not. Am I, Naruto?" She speared Naruto with a disapproving look.

"That was a figure of speech, Keiji. Ms. Hyuuga isn't the kind to get into trouble."

Somehow, Naruto had a feeling she _was_ in trouble.

He wanted to push for answers and find out what was really going on, but he couldn't. Not with Keiji listening.

Naruto had to bide his time, wait until he had a chance to speak to Hinata alone, and then he'd try to get to the bottom of things. In the meantime, the best thing to do was clear out of the house before word of his visit spread out and she was going to be pestered by the press she wanted to avoid so much.

"You done with those cookies, sport? Because I think it's time to head home."

"Can I have one more?"

Naruto wanted to say yes. He wanted to give Keiji everything in a vain attempt to make up for all the years he was unable to give him anything.

That wasn't the way to rebuild their relationship, though.

He had a lifetime to live with his son, and rules had to be set now rather than later.

That meant being a father than a friend.

"You already had three. I think that's enough already."

"But I like them!" Keiji whined.

"Then we'll pick some up at the store tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and _your parents_ are coming. We can't get cookies when they're here, can we?"

_Your parents._ Not _Granddad and Grandma._

There was no connection between Keiji and his grandparents. No share holidays or birthdays that the boy could remember; nothing to make them more than strangers. But it still hurt to hear Keiji refer to his grandparents in such an unemotional way.

"Sure we can. We'll just go in the morning before they arrive. Even if we can't, I'm sure Grandma won't mind doing a store run for us."

"Okay." Keiji gave in easily enough; but that was the way he dealt with everything now-a-days. Whether it was his nature, a learned habit, or a response to a stressful and upsetting situation, Naruto didn't know.

Would probably never know.

"Ready?" Naruto held out his hand, his heart aching as Keiji skirted by and walked out of the kitchen.

"It must be wonderful to have your son back—and difficult to know he's not quite yours yet." Hinata neatly describing what Naruto felt.

Jubilation. Sorrow. Joy. Pain.

All of it mixed together in a confusing mass of emotions that Naruto could only control at times.

"It is. But we'll make it through. We'll get back to some kind of normal and eventually feel like a family again."

"I know you will. Keiji is a wonderful little boy. He's going to be just fine." She walked out of the kitchen and Naruto followed, wishing he was as confident as Hinata seemed to be.

Time and patience were the key.

Naruto just needed to keep that in mind as he navigated the new life he and Keiji were forging together.

"You two be careful out there." Hinata opened the door, stepping behind it so she wouldn't be visible to anyone outside.

Was she hiding from someone?

If so, Naruto wanted to know who.

He was tempted to go back to the hotel, log on to the internet and search Hinata Hyuuga. Try to figure out what her secrets were and how much he should be worried about her.

Doing that would be a lot more easier than trying to figure out the path that had taken Keiji from a chubby happy toddler to a quiet solemn child. Figuring out where Keiji had been, who he'd known; how it was possible that a kid whose picture had been on milk cartons and billboards, whose story had been in newspapers and on television, had escaped detection for so long, was something Naruto had to do.

For his sake. For Keiji's sake.

Naruto had learned a lot in the past decade. He learned that grief wasn't fatal. He learned that life continued no matter how much a person might not want it to. Losing his wife had taught him that. Losing Keiji reinforced it. Now he'd been given a second chance, and he wouldn't waste it burying his head in the sand and ignore what his son went through.

He opened the car door for Keiji, waited as he climbed in and shut it.

As he rounded the SUV, he stared at Hinata's farmhouse. She closed the front door, but light spilled out from a downstairs window.

As Naruto watched, a figure passed in front of it.

Quickly. Furtively.

Hinata.

The woman who listened to Keiji, who cared enough to go to the police when no one else had; had secrets she didn't want to share. He was sure of that.

Maybe he should leave her to them, but Hinata had stepped in when others had stepped back.

She listened to Keiji's story about having another name and another home and she had acted on what she heard. She was the reason why his family was back together.

That was something Naruto would never forget and could never repay.

If what she had done caused her any trouble, he would help her.

If she let him.

Based on the way she acted when they met, Naruto doubted.

He got in the car and backed out of the driveway, Keiji was silent in the back seat.

As Naruto drove away to the hotel, he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the farmhouse get smaller as they drove and added distance between them.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter!<p>

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

;P~!


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 3 "Cat and Mouse."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata paced the bedroom at the top of the stairs; her stomach was churning with dread. She needed to lie down on the inflatable mattress, close her eyes and try to sleep; but sleep didn't find her easily as it had on the best of nights.<p>

As a matter of fact, Hinata ranked this to not be one of those nights and was up to be one of the worst.

_No good deed ever goes unpunished._

She could almost hear her father's raspy voice, could almost see his wrinkled face and time ravaged body sitting in the dark corner of the room, watching through still sharp eyes. He had died because of her choice of friends.

One day, a person who shared her interest in finding their next thrill, shot her father because Hiashi forbade her to do such actions.

"What a wonderful image to have in the middle of one of the worst nights of your life." She muttered, shivering as a gust of wind rattled the window and shot through its frame. It was one of the windows she planned to replace.

Maybe she should have the realtor come and re-hang the 'For Sale' sign that had caught her eye so that she may drive back through the mountains, back down into the open land that she passed through when she was running away three years ago.

When she had ran away from Sasuke, the man she once believed to be madly in love with.

She was older now, hopefully wiser, and she knew the truth about love. It was fickle, blind and stupid. Pursuing it was a waste of time and energy. When Hinata left Okinawa, she decided to put her efforts into something more concrete. Education, financial security, creating the kind of life she _could_ be proud of.

And she had.

She was.

She had pulled out of the downward spiral that nearly killed her. She had given up the party-hard lifestyle and she finally found a measure of peace she wanted so desperately when she was young.

And now it was slipping through her fingers like sand.

One little boy with sad eyes and a wary demeanor and Hinata got herself into the biggest feel-good story of the year.

Feel-good for everybody, but her.

If it wasn't in a situation like this, she would be laughing.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck trying to ease her tension and the kink that formed there.

_No good deed goes unpunished._

Maybe her father was right, but Hinata wouldn't change what she did just to avoid the consequences.

Seeing Keiji with his father had been one of the best gifts she had ever received. Sure it had been difficult to observer the tension between father and son, but she had no doubt that Naruto would eventually win his son over.

The man had determination and patience to spare. She saw that in the way he stood back and let his son just be. No pressure. No expectations. He was going easy, not demanding anything from his confused little boy.

Hinata couldn't help but admire that.

Unlike her Naruto, her father was rash and quick to insult her any chance her got. It was one of the reasons why she decided to rebel against him and join the bad crowd. Her mother's death only added on to it. He came close to disowning her many times. The day he died, he probably was going to strip her right to being a daughter of his.

Her cell phone rang, its shrill tone made her jump. She grabbed it, her heart rapidly beating as she glanced at the caller ID.

It was after midnight.

Kurenai was calling.

That couldn't be good.

She braced herself as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Did I wake you up, Hinata? I wasn't going to call, but it's just so exciting! I couldn't help my self._"

"Exciting? What is?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. She gulped.

This couldn't be any good.

"_Well first of all, the fact that Naruto Uzumaki showed up on my doorsteps a few hours ago. You know who he is, right?_"

Hinata wanted to play dumb, but she knew Kurenai would see through it the instant she uttered a word. "He's the father of the little boy who was missing for a long time, right?"

"_Yep! He was here looking for you. He said it was imperative that he spoke to you. Did he make it out to the house?_" There was no doubt that Kurenai drank many cups of coffee in order to keep herself awake.

"Safe and sound." Hinata wanted to say no more than that.

"_I'm not nosey enough to ask why he wanted to see you, but I would be tempted to think that after three years of knowing you, you could trust me with anything you wanted to throw my way._" She sounded hurt.

"Fine." Hinata laughed, some of her stress going away. "I'll tell you a few. Naruto's son is one my students."

"_So what?_" Hinata chuckled at the thought of Kurenai being at the edge of her seat.

Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't willing to tell Kurenai either. "Keiji was feeling unsettled and Naruto thought it would be good for him to see someone familiar."

"_Oh. That makes a lot of sense. Poor child. He has been through a lot._"

"Hopefully, it becomes better for him now that he's back with his father." Hinata sighed in relief that Kurenai dropped the subject earlier.

"_I have no doubt they will._" Kurenai gave a disapproving sound. "_I still can't believe that woman was right under our noses! And we had no clue! A kidnapper amongst us!_"

"Well, she hasn't been here long. I don't think anyone got to even know her. That made it easy for her to hide who she was and what she was doing."

"_You're right. They showed a photo of her in the news tonight. I don't remember seeing her in town, though. They showed a picture of the boy also. Guess who was in the picture with him?_" Kurenai said the last sentence in a sing-song voice.

Hinata's heart stuttered, and then started up again. "Wh-who?"

_Please, don't say "you." Please!_

"_You!_"

She said it.

Hinata's heart sank. Her stomach tying into a knot so tight that she could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"_Hina? Did you hear me? You're famous!_"The excitement in Kurenai's tone was not mistakenable, not hidden at all.

"I heard."

"_You don't sound happy about it._"

"I just wonder how they got a photo of me or why they would put it on the news." Hinata could tell that every second spent, her life was breaking slowly.

"_It was taken at the harvest party at school. You were supervising and Keiji was standing next to you. I guess a parent took a picture and sold it for a good price._" Kurenai was getting curious; not a good sign. "_Why?_"

"I guess so." Hinata's heart pounded faster.

"_Don't sound so down! This is great!_"

"How?" Hinata bit her lip. _How can this be great?_

"_I had many people calling me up to ask if that was really you. You're news here in Sendai! That means every eligible guy out there in the area will want to find out more about you!_"

Hinata laughed again, but a hollow, empty laugh. "Yeah, they would sure like to _find_ me, now would they? You never give up do you?"

"_On finding Mr. Right for a good friend? I'm afraid not!_" Kurenai gave a laugh of her own.

"For me, there is no Mr. Right."

"_You're too young to be so—so cynical!_" Hinata could tell Kurenai was pouting. "_A girl has to sometimes kiss a handful of frogs before she finds the prince._"

"And every frog she kisses is a toad." Hinata responded, only half listening now.

She had spent her three years trying not to draw attention to herself and avoided being out on the news. She had bought this farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, practically, to avoid the cameras and reporters.

And now, she had been undone by a photo taken at the class harvest party a month ago.

"_So there are a lot of toads, but what if the next one is a prince? What if he's just waiting for his true love to appear?_" Kurenai's tone was soft. "_For all we know, he could sweep you off your feet tomorrow because he saw your picture on the news._"

"Kurenai."

"_Yes?_"

"You read too many romance novels!"

"_Romance novels?_" She snorted. "_Are you mocking me? I'll have you know, I lived the greatest one of all! Can I help it if I want the same for someone whom I care about?_"

"No. And I love you for that, but I'm not looking for him right now, and I never will be." Hinata wished that Kurenai would just hang up at her rudeness.

It was a wrong way to get someone off of your back, but Hinata was faced with many problems at once.

"_That doesn't mean you won't find him, you know?_"

"Right." Hinata deiced to change the topic. "When was the photo in the news?"

"_Temari told me it was eight o'clock. She called me just after the broadcast._"

"When did _you_ see it?" The gears were moving in Hinata's head.

"_Ten o'clock. I was going to call you right away, but people kept calling me._"

"Was it the local news?"

"_No. You're famous country wide! Probably globally! This story is big._" Kurenai held the excitement for the two of them.

"Yeah. Great." Hinata muttered as she grabbed the things she had taken out of her duffel bag and stuffed them back in.

Her first instinct was right. She needed to leave, get as far away from Sendai as she could.

Maybe fly to Korea? Seoul would be nice. It's large, and finding her would be hard. After all, she did blend in.

"_Hey, are you okay? You sound agitated._"

For a moment, Hinata considered telling her that she wasn't agitated, but terrified. She considered telling her everything, but she didn't want to drag someone she cared about into her problems.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just surprised that people noticed me in the photo."

"_Noticed you? You were a showstopper!_" Kurenai practically squealed. "_Let me tell you! The midnight indigo hair hanging around your shoulders and the sweet smile you were giving the boy! You looked breathtaking. There isn't a man on this planet who wouldn't want to get to know you, and there isn't a woman who isn't wishing to be you!_"

"You're exaggerating, Kurenai." Hinata sighed. This has gotten way out of hand faster than she had anticipated it to go.

"_I am not! But I must confess, I am a bit bias when it comes to you._" Her tone went soft once again. "_You're like one of my children, and I couldn't be prouder to know you._"

Hinata's throat tightened at the words, her eyes filling with tears.

If she could have chosen a mother, she would have chosen one like Kurenai; a woman who had devoted her life to her husband and children rather than to drugs, booze, and the next creep with a wallet.

Her own mother was rarely at home. Driven to do drugs and become 'un-lady' like because of her workaholic husband. Because of that, she had been killed because she was caught in a crossfire between a misunderstanding when she went to get her daily dose of thrill.

"Thank you, Kurenai. That means a lot to me."

"_Good. Now, let's stop being sappy and start planning what you are going to wear Sunday!_" Kurenai chirped.

"Sunday?"

"_To church. You've got to look your best just in case—!_"

"Mr. Right magically appeared in town? How about we discuss this another time? It's late and I'm tired." And she needed to leave, walk away from everything she worked so hard for.

"_I suppose you're right. It is late, and we both need our beauty sleep. Call me tomorrow, okay?_"

"Okay." But she knew she wouldn't because she would be hundreds of miles away, trying to find a new identity so that she may sink into obscurity once again.

She hung up the phone, he muscles leaden and tight as she grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of the room.

She would leave the satchel with the grade book and ungraded papers. Eventually, someone would come looking for her and find them, instead of her.

The stairs creaked as she ran down. The old floor bards groaned under her as she rushed into the kitchen and scrounged through the cupboards.

She didn't have much. Just a package of crackers, a couple of cans of soup and corned beef, and the cookies she had shared with Keiji a few hours ago.

She took one and quickly ate it as she shoved everything else in her bag.

It tasted like dust.

She almost choked as she tried to swallow it.

Sugar could cure a lot of sickness, but it did nothing to tame her fear and that made Hinata's heart beat even faster.

Her picture was on national television on news programs, and Sasuke had always been a news fanatic. Local news. Cable news. Network news. Global news. He watched it all, and Hinata had often been jealous that he hadn't spent the time in front of the television with her.

She had been young and stupid; so confused about what real love was and what true caring felt like.

And now she was going to pay the price.

Again.

He would see her picture and find her, no doubt about it.

She frowned, hurrying back down the hall, mentally saying her farewells to the house she had saved up for, and the dreams she had built in her head.

She pulled the front door open and stepped out into the porch. The cold wind hit her dry cheeks and drying her tears that burned behind her eyes.

Ice had mounted up on the porch; the yard and driveway sparkled with it.

Tall pine trees bent beneath the howling wind and ice fell from their branches, hitting the ground with hushed shatters that was so beautiful, so achingly perfect.

Hinata paused, wanting to take it all in, preserve that memory so that she would never forget what was possible if she put her mind and heart into it.

A sharp crack split the air, as something exploded near Hinata's feet.

Wood flew up , digging into her shins, flying to her face.

She screamed, falling backwards.

Another crack.

Another explosion.

Pain.

Blood.

Dripping down her arm.

Dripping onto the rotted wooden floorboards.

She screamed again, scrambling back as a figure appeared in the darkness, a hundred yards away.

Coming fast.

_Get up. Get up!_

The world was in slow motion as she turned, fell into the hallway and kicked the door shut. Her hands slipping as she turned the lock and pulled the bolt.

Blood smeared the floor.

_Go, go, go, go! Go!_

She ran up the stairs, expecting the front door to explode.

Expecting a bullet to slam into her back, bring her to her knees.

Her cell phone slipped out of her hands as she pulled it from her pocket. She clumsily scooped it up.

She tried desperately to dial 119, her hands trembling too much.

Her fingers hitting the wrong buttons.

_Please, Kami. Please!_

A loud bang had her screaming again, lunging for the bedroom door, slamming it shut, turning the ancient skeleton key as the 1-1-9 operator answered.

Another bang as Hinata shouted her address; shouted that there was an intruder in her house.

Then, and ominous silence filled with warning fell.

"_Ma'am? Are you still there? Can you hear me?_"

"Yes." Hinata responded as she backed away from the bedroom door, her heart thudding hard.

Was_ he_ in the house? Creeping up the stairs? Standing outside the door?

"_Police are in route. Are you in a safe place?_"

"No."

"_Can you get to one?_"

"No." Her voice shook.

Was the loose floorboard creaking? Was that cloth hitting each other, or a sigh of breath?

"_Do you have a weapon?_"

"No." She barely managed to whisper as she glanced around the room, trying to find something she could use to defend herself.

"_The police are almost there. Stay on the phone with me, okay?_"

Hinata couldn't answer; didn't dare to speak or move, or even breathe. Someone _was_ outside the door. Someone who tapped softly on the thick wood, wiggled the handle as the sound of sirens drifted into the room.

Hinata backed up, moving towards the window.

She was dizzy with fear; sick with it.

Waiting for help to come, for the door to explode.

For Sasuke to appear.

Black eyes and hair.

Snarling lips.

Coming to do exactly what he promised he would when Hinata had walked out of his life.

But she wasn't the same woman she had been all those years ago. She had changed. She grew stronger and more determined. She wasn't going to wait around for whoever it was on the other side of the door to break and finish what he'd started.

She yanked open the window, eyeing the ground below.

Sirens screamed up her driveway.

Voices shouted.

A gunshot split the air once again.

Then there was silence filled with nothing but wind and ice.

And the terrible beat of Hinata's heart.

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun~!<p>

I'm sorry, but I will have to leave you dear readers in this not-so-great cliffhanger~!

Is she dead? Alive? Did she get shot? Did she jump out the window? When the heck does the NaruHina action start?

Haha~ I have no idea!

Just gonna have to wait!

I will be having a wilderness adventure with my family for a rough 2-3 weeks.

So until then, Ta-ta for now!

I will try to post up two chapters when I get back on the '_Een-tur-net_'~!

Thank you very much for reading, and I encourage you to review and leave your thoughts/Const. Crit.!

Leave me a trail of sugar to get me out of this trip!

;D


	4. Parental Instincts

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 4 "Parental Instincts."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto hovered in the doorway of the hotel suite's only bedroom. He watched as Keiji climbed into the bed.<p>

He wanted to go and tuck his son in as he had so many times when Keiji was little, but the look Keiji shot his way froze him in his place.

_Give him time._

It was what Naruto's adopted mother and father had said. What his adopted sister had said. What the experts said.

It wasn't what Naruto's heart said.

Instead, he felt that he needed to fix everything now.

Swoop in and take control, like he did when he used to work as an attorney. But reconnecting with Keiji was going to be a lot more difficult than bringing a case to trial.

At least he finally got the kid to take a shower and get ready for bed. That was a battle Naruto hadn't expected to fight with his son, much less a nine-year-old boy.

Only seeing the panic in Keiji's eyes when he had mentioned sleep kept Naruto from insisting for Keiji to go and sleep at a reasonable time.

Now, at one in the morning, Keiji's excitement finally worn off, and his pale face and dark circles under his eyes hinted and exhaustion that went far beyond a simple lack of sleep.

"Do you want water?" Naruto asked; the question was as lame and useless as his feelings at the moment.

Keiji merely shook his head, turning to his side so that his back faced Naruto. His red hair showed over the blanket he had pulled up to his shoulders.

That was the cue for Naruto to walk away. He knew it, but his legs wouldn't budge.

"What time does mom and dad's plane arrive tomorrow?" Senna, his sister, had asked. Though they weren't blood related, they acted more like siblings than those who actually are. She was the actual daughter of his adopted parents.

Naruto forced himself to turn away from his son and faced her.

The look of sympathy on her face let him know just how pitiful he looked; a father who couldn't even offer his son a kiss goodnight.

"At ten."

"Do they want me to pick them up?"

"They rented a car." Naruto moved across the room, grabbing the coffee he had left on the corner table.

It was cold and bitter, but he drank it, his throat parched from too many emotions and strain of holding them in.

"Keep drinking coffee and you'll never be able to fall asleep." Senna rose from the couch, stretched her five-foot height. Her short brown hair was spiked around a pale, pretty face.

"You look more exhausted than I do." Naruto grunted. "Plus, I'm too hyped up to sleep."

"But we've been up since yesterday morning. It's time to crash." Senna smiled and ran a hand over her hair. "Tomorrow is another day, after all. I'm sure we have a lot to do then."

Of the two, Senna was the only one who was single and childless.

She had been the one who was quick to volunteer to go on a plane and fly to Sendai with him. It had been Senna who had booked the hotel room. It was Senna who thought it would be a good idea to rent an SUV.

Senna, who was the calm in the storm in Naruto's emotions.

But two years fighting leukemia had taken a lot out of her. It showed in her hollow cheeks and her dark rimmed eyes.

He went over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She had always been athletic and strong, a gymnast who pushed her body to the limit and had attended college on a full athletic scholarship.

She was close to competing in the summer Olympics, but leukemia happened. Now, she was frail; her body too thin and delicate.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She returned the hug and stepped back, looking up to his eyes.

"For not thinking about how difficult this trip would be on you."

"On me? What about you?" She frowned. Naruto knew she would never admit that the cancer had robbed her of her strength. She was not willing to admit that it was the reason she was tired.

"You're the one who just found his son again." She was strong, tough and independent. The last thing she would ever accept was pity. Like Naruto himself.

"True, but I still got adrenaline on my side to not let me sleep." He grinned. "You take the other double bed in the bedroom. I'll take the pull-out in here."

"I'm sure you want to room with Keiji." She went over to the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

That was true; but his son didn't want him in there.

He didn't say that, though. Instead, he poured himself more coffee and shook his head. "I'll only be a few feet away from him. You can get some sleep while I do some work. I have a dozen of clients I left hanging when I flew out of Tokyo. I need to let them know that their cases are still being handled."

"Whatever you say." She smiled wanly. "If you want to boot me out of bed later, just wake me up, okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked at his sister.

Her skin wasn't just pale, it was white like paper.

Her clothes hung off of her narrow frame.

"Are you okay, Sen?"

"Besides being sleepy? Yeah."

"I mean _really_ okay."

"You _mean_ is the cancer back." There was no getting anything past Senna. "I went to the doctor two weeks ago for the monthly check-up. My numbers looked great, so don't worry."

"Did they say something beside your numbers looking good?"

"No, even if they did, now wouldn't be the time to discuss it. You have your son back, Naruto. That's all you should be thinking about." Senna scoffed, teasingly ruffling her brother's blonde hair.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about you. So what exactly did the doctors say?"

"Nothing, except come back next month. Just like every other checkup. Now, stop worrying. And don't stay up late."

A sharp knock at the door interrupted Naruto before he could ask any more questions.

He frowned, crossing the room to the door quickly and peered out the peephole.

Up until now, the press had been respectful, waiting outside the hotel and asking questions when he emerged or calling to see if was willing to have an interview.

He wasn't expecting that to last forever, though.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's Deputy Kankuro from Sendai Sherriff's department."

"Do you have an ID?" Naruto nodded as he opened the door when he showed him his badge. "It's a little late for a visit, isn't it?"

"We've had an incident, and the sheriff wanted to tell me to come ask you a few questions."

The deputy was young, maybe mid-twenties, but he was surely older than the Sheriff, who was Naruto's age. The deputy looked nervous, his gaze jumping from Naruto to Senna and back again.

"Incident?" Naruto stepped aside and let the man in.

"Hinata Hyuuga said that you were out at her place a little after nine tonight."

"That's right."

"She was attacked a couple of hours later."

"Attacked? By who?" Naruto's mind raced back to the moment he met Hinata. She had been nervous, edgy and scared, but he thought that was only because she had been approached by a stranger on a dark and deserted road.

What he hadn't been able to conclude on was why she wanted to stay anonymous and why she was concerned if anyone found out about Naruto and Keiji"s visit.

He wondered what she was hiding, but he didn't push for answers.

He should have.

"We don't know. We were hoping that you might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"Now hold on a minute! You don't think my brother had anything to do with it, don't you?" Senna exclaimed, her eyes flashing with irritation.

"Mr. Uzumaki isn't a suspect, but we were hoping that he might've seen something—."

"What's going on? Is Ms. Hyuuga okay?" Keiji peered out of the bedroom, his hair was tangled behind him.

Barely four feet tall and probably less than fifty pounds, Keiji looked younger than nine; but his eyes were old and filled with anxiety.

"She should be fine." The deputy smiled kindly at Keiji. "We just wanted to ask your father a few questions."

"But you said she was attacked!" That means someone hurt her!

Keiji stepped out of the room, his pajamas hanging loosely on him.

"Maybe you and the deputy should talk about this someplace else." Senna suggested, shooting a look at Keiji's direction.

She was right. Discussing what had happened to Keiji's favorite teacher while he was listening wasn't a good idea, but leaving Keiji seemed like an even worse one to Naruto.

He knew it was irrational and Keiji would be fine with Senna, but knowing in his head and believing it with his heart were two different things. "Why don't you go the bedroom? I'll come in after the deputy and I are done talking and let you know what's going on."

"She's not okay. If she was okay, you wouldn't make me go away while you talk!"

"Of course she's okay. Deputy Kankuro wouldn't lie, would you?" Senna moved closer to Keiji and put an arm around his shoulder.

"No I wouldn't. She's fine. The doctors are keeping her in the hospital overnight for observation, but she'll probably be going home tomorrow."

"She's in the hospital? But you said she was all right!" Keiji shrugged away from Senna's touch.

"She is, but—."

"I _really_ think you should discuss this somewhere else." Senna said gain, and this time, Naruto knew he had to listen.

Keiji had been through enough. He didn't need to hear details about what happened to Hinata.

"How about we step out in the hall?"

"I'd rather not stand in a public area. We can discuss this in my patrol car."

Naruto hesitated at first, but then nodded. He couldn't be near Keiji 24/7 no matter what. If he hovered, he might do more damage to his already-damaged son.

"Will you go see Ms. Hyuuga?" Keiji asked.

"I don't think—!"

"Please, _daddy!_ I just want to know for sure that she's all right!"

Daddy?

That word brought Naruto back five years to the morning of Keiji's disappearance.

He had kissed his son goodbye before heading to his office, smiling when he had shouted, "I love you, daddy!" as Naruto closed the apartment door and had left him with the nanny.

He hadn't heard the word again, until now.

Hearing it made him feel a bittersweet mixture of joy and sorrow.

"I can't leave you here alone, Keiji."

"He won't be alone, Naruto. I'm here, and I promise we will stay here. No one's going anywhere, except to sleep. Right Keiji?" Senna offered and Keiji nodded in agreement.

Naruto hesitated. He began thinking about the old farmhouse and the woman who owned it.

Hinata Hyuuga had done what no one else had dared to. She had listened to Keiji, dug for answers and found them.

Now she was in the hospital, and Naruto knew he couldn't ignore the fact anymore than he could ignore his son's request.

"I'll go, but you have to listen to your aunt while I'm gone, okay? No going outside."

Keiji nodded again. His desire to communicate with Naruto died, now that he got what he wanted.

Had spent the last five years silent, like he did the past few days? Or had he formed a connection with his kidnapper and is distraught that he was taken away from her?

Thinking about it made Naruto felt like he was being tortured.

He went over to hug Keiji and felt his heart ache as Keiji stiffened in his arms.

"Good night, buddy. I love you."

Keiji didn't answer and just turned and walked back into the bedroom.

"I won't be long." Naruto met Senna's eyes with his sad ones.

"Take your time." She nodded, understanding. "We'll be fine while you're gone."

"Get some sleep, okay?" He kissed Senna's cheek and followed Kankuro out in the hall.

"Sorry to drag you from your son, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Call me, Naruto. And don't worry about it. I'm happy to help with the investigation any way I can. But there's not much I can tell you." He smiled, apologetically.

"Whatever you remember from when you were out at the house will be fine."

They walked outside, the wind nearly knocking Naruto over. They crossed the parking lot and into the deputy's car and climbed in.

He waited impatiently for the deputy to pull out a notebook and tried two different pens before finally finding one that worked. "Okay, did you see anything or anyone while you were at Hinata's place?"

"Just the tow truck driver."

"Tow truck driver?"

"He was dropping of Hinata's car. It had slid into a ditch." Naruto looked out the window, only to be met by his reflection.

"Did you get a name?"

"Hinata mentioned the name Gaara, but I'm not sure it was him."

"Was he still there when you left?"

"Now, and he never spoke to Hinata. He just left the car and took off."

"Sounds like Gaara. He's not the type to talk." Kankuro muttered as he scribbled. "And you saw no one else?"

"No. There wasn't a car on the road on my way back. It's not a good night to be out."

"It is, but that didn't stop you and somebody else from going to Hinata's place."

"You said she was attacked. What happened?" Naruto pretended that he didn't hear his comment.

"She was shot."

"Shot?"

It wasn't an attack then. It was an attempted murder. Imagining Hinata lying in her house wounded and scared, made him want to find the shooter and teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"Yeah. She was lucky. The bullet just went through the fleshy part of her shoulder, not the bone or any main artery. The doctor she would make a full recovery." Kankuro seemed happy by this.

"Did she see the guy who did it?"

"Nope."

"Does she have any idea who it can be?"

"I'm not allowed to say." This meant that Hinata had an idea, but the deputy didn't plan to share it.

That was fine. Naruto was more than willing to ask Hinata the same question.

"Which hospital?"

"Sendai Valley. It's a thirty minute drive, so you may want to wait until tomorrow to visit."

"I told Keiji I would check on her, and that's what I want to do." Naruto was ready to open the door.

"Why don't I escort you? I'm going that way anyway."

"Thanks." Naruto opened the door, the air was cold. "I'm sorry I was not much of a help."

"If you think of anything else, give the sheriff's office a call."

"I will." Naruto got out of the cruiser and headed to his rental.

His mind was spinning of possibilities.

Hinata had seemed nervous and scared when they had met. That, and the deputy's refusal to answer his question about whether or not she had any idea who shot her indicated that there was something more going on than a random attack.

Was Hinata attacked because of what she had done for him and his son?

She made it very clear that she didn't want her picture taken and put on the news; but it aired anyway.

Naruto saw her in a photo that was flashed on the television screen while Keiji was getting ready for bed.

Was that the thing that led to the attack?

Naruto didn't know, but he planned to find out.

Hinata might not want his help, but he owed it to her, and he'd do whatever it took to make sure she stayed safe.

* * *

><p>I just realized that I made Naruto the successful one and Hinata the one who hasn't really gone anywhere in life.<p>

But, considering her past, it's understandable.

xD

Yes, this is a slice of life.

But, no, this is not all accurate.

I don't know if they have an airport in Sendai, or if it's as small as I portray it out to be. I don't even know if the farmhouse is there, or if the trees over there are even pine trees.

I assume it snows there because it so up north Japan, near Korea.

I have no idea if they have their own form of Thanksgiving.

Haha, so this information is not a good place to start if you want to get to know Sendai better.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I truly look forward to your reviews.

I ask for more constructive criticism, so that it can help me make the story better.

;]


	5. A Fork in the Road

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 5 "A Fork in the Road."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata detested hospitals.<p>

The scents and the sounds; the hushed anticipation that always seemed to hang in the air.

People suffered in hospitals.

They died there.

She had watched her mother and father breathe their last breaths on a sterile hospital gurney.

She had sat beside her sister's hospital bed one too many times after she had overdosed on drugs and had been rushed to the emergency room.

Four years ago, Hinata had followed an ambulance to the hospital for one futile attempt to resuscitate her.

After her sister's death, she was alone. Her whole family turned their backs on her, ashamed of her.

The only one who gave her some support was her cousin, Neji; but she broke of communication with him when she had gone into hiding.

That was when she decided to give up on drugs, on alcohol and the hard-partying lifestyle that had led her to meeting Sasuke.

That had been the beginning of the end of their relationship.

But it hadn't been over.

Hinata knew too much about Sasuke's business.

Not his car dealership that he claimed made him millions, but the illicit drug trade he had been part of.

He wasn't planning on her walking away from their relationship.

She knew that when she had gone to the police with the information about Sasuke's drug connections. She had hoped that Sasuke would've at least serve his life in jail.

But he wasn't.

He was only put away for a few hours.

He vowed that he would repay her for her betrayal, and she knew he meant it.

So she ran, hoping that putting distance between them would keep her safe.

Now, she was pacing a sterile hospital room, trying desperately to believe that the person who shot her was not sent by Sasuke.

She shuddered, glancing at the closed door and wishing there was a lock she could turn to keep danger out.

_But there isn't, so do the smart thing and leave._

She turned quickly, swaying from the combination of blood loss and pain medication. She was fuzzy-headed, but not so much that she didn't know what staying in the hospital made her; a sitting duck.

Her duffel was lying on the chair where the kind nurse had left it. Hinata headed towards it and scrounged through it, pulling out a gray corduroy pants and a white three-button sweater that she thought she could wiggle into, considering her bandaged shoulder.

It didn't take long to change out of the hospital gown. Hinata managed to scrape her hair into a ponytail, a few lock of hair framed her face, and shove her feet into her sneakers with barely a feeling from the gunshot wound.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the pain medication, but she couldn't feel much pain.

Either way, Hinata planned to find a way out of town before the effect wore off.

She grabbed her bag, checked to make sure her wallet was inside, and left the room. Her stomach was sick with realization of what she was doing.

Soon she would be leaving everything behind. Her friends. Her job.

Keiji.

How would he feel when he found out she was gone?

The question followed her as she stepped out into the corridor and walked to the nurses' station.

A red-headed nurse, one with hair redder than both Gaara and Keiji, smiled as Hinata approached. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Room 1227. I've decided not to stay the night. Can you let my doctor know?" She gave her best sweet smile.

"You can't leave." She looked appalled, her hazel eyes were wide with concern.

"Yes, I can."

"Dr. Nara wanted to run another blood panel before you leave. If you wait in your room, I'll see if we can do that now rather than tomorrow in the morning." She was ready to get up and assist Hinata back to her room.

"I can't wait. Thank you, though."

"But—!"

"I appreciate the care I received while I was here, but I think I'll be more comfortable at home." Hinata gave a final smile and turned away, hurrying to the elevator across the room.

She slammed her finger on the button, half afraid that security personnel would swoop in and drag her back to her room.

The door opened and she stepped in, pushing the button for the lobby and feeling like she was a criminal who was escaping the scene of the crime.

Would someone be waiting below to escort her back up?

Of course not. It was a _free _country after all.

She hadn't committed a crime and there was no reason why she couldn't go where she wanted when she wanted to.

She straightened her shoulders, stepped out the elevator and straight into a warm hard chest.

She stumbled back, nearly falling as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Careful." Hands cupped her upper arms, holding her in her place.

She looked up, only to be met by the calm, handsome face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Last I heard, you were admitted and were staying the night."

She studied his face. His eyes were endlessly blue, like the sky. His blonde hair was wet from melting ice.

Hinata's breath was caught, the slow tumble of her stomach and the quick throb of her pulse surprised her.

She could _not_ be attracted to Naruto.

She _would_ not be.

She learned her lesson about love a long time ago. She didn't plan to forget it.

"Who did you hear that from? I haven't called Kurenai, yet." Hinata scowled.

"A deputy came to see me. He said you were shot." Naruto caught sight of the bandages under the sweater before she righted its place and covered it.

"Barely."

"I didn't realize that was possible." Naruto cocked his head to the side; the angle of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, the intent and solemn look on his face reminded her of Keiji.

But Naruto was no boy.

He was a full-grown, good-looking, and trouble-causing man.

She didn't need to know Naruto to know that.

There hadn't been a man in Hinata's life that hadn't cause more trouble than what he was worth.

"Didn't realize what was possible?"

"To be barely shot. I figure a person either _is_ shot or she isn't." He gave a quick flash of teeth.

"It barely hurts. The doctor said I'll heal up." Naruto didn't miss her grimace when she shrugged.

"Maybe not, but you look pale. Are you sure you should be leav—?"

"I'll recuperate better at home." She cut him off. "In my own bed."

Or in a hotel room where no one can find her.

Not Naruto.

Not the police.

Not Sasuke.

She began to walk across the lobby, but Naruto put a hand on her arm. His fingers were warm and compelling through her sweater.

"You're running from something, Hinata. What is it?"

She froze and knew that he noticed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You were running when I first found you walking alone in the dark, and you're running now. Who's after you?"

"Why can't I just be a woman who wants time alone? Why does someone have to be after me?" Hinata refused to let herself be pulled into offering excuses. She didn't owe Naruto any.

"Because you were scared when we met, and you're scared now. Because someone shot you a couple of hours after your photo was in the news. That isn't a coincidence, Hinata. You were hiding from someone and now he found you." Naruto's expression was so serious that it scared her.

She was shocked, not knowing what to say. She didn't know if she could admit the truth or keep trying to hide it.

She was faced by a fork in the road, not knowing which path to take.

Finally, she did the only thing she could do.

Push him away.

"Look, Naruto, you and Keiji have enough to deal with already. You don't need to add my problems to yours. Go back to the hotel, to your son and stop worrying about me."

"I can't. What you did for me and Keiji makes you family, and I never turn my back on family."

"You're wrong. I'm not family." She tugged away from his hand. "I'm just a stranger who happened to touch your life for a little while. In a few days, you'll forget I even exist."

She walked quickly to the automatic doors and stepped out into the freezing rain. Her chest was hot and tight with emotions she didn't want to feel.

There had been so many times in her life when she had wished for someone to say what Naruto had said. So many times when all she ever wanted was to be part of a _loving_ family.

"Do you have a ride?" He strode up behind her kept his distance and didn't bother to ask why she was running and to where. He didn't mention family.

"No. I guess I wasn't thinking very far ahead." Hinata hated that she had to admit it.

"Then you're lucky I'm here. Where are you heading?" Naruto rubbed his nose that was getting a bit pink.

The bus station.

The airport.

The train station.

Anywhere but Sendai.

"I don't know." Her voice broke and Hinata pressed her lips together. No way was she going to let Naruto see her break down.

"Then take the night to think about it. Get a little sleep. Then you can talk to the Sheriff again and figure out what your options are." He spoke quietly, not trying to change her mind, as if he knew what was going in it and was just trying to make her see what she should have before. "If you still think you need to run, then do it. Just do it smart, not scared."

She knew what he was trying to tell her. Running when she was exhausted, physically and mentally, and hurt was not a smart move; and being smart was the only thing that was going to keep her alive.

"You're right. I need a plan."

"I can help you with it. If you let me."

Hinata heard fabric rustling and a warm coat was settled on her shoulders. It smelled like icy rain and Naruto.

She didn't know whether to burrow in it or take it off.

"You're going to freeze." She lamely stated as Naruto stepped in front of her and tugged the coat close. His knuckles brushed her collar bone and Hinata shivered in response.

"Based on the way you're shivering, I think you need it more than I do."

Hospital lights spilled onto his hair and face, casting shadows and deepening the angles of his jaw and cheekbones. His blue eyes glinted in the light and his hair resembled the sunlight.

He looked mysterious and compelling.

A hero come to life; offering his coat and his protection.

At that moment, Hinata wanted to believe she could accept then and not regret it later.

"Naruto I—."

"Come on. Let's go to the car before we both freeze." He led her through the silent parking garage. His hand was on her wrist making sure his touch was light and gentle.

He was the kind of guy she once dreamed of meeting. The kind who would offer a coat or a ride.

Or a smile.

A real genuine smile.

Not those sinister curl of the lips that indicated rough handling to follow.

All she met were guys who offered nothing but lies and knew nothing about family, sacrifice or love.

The only thing they knew was lust.

She shivered again, pulling the coat closer, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth while it lasted.

Tomorrow would be a new day. She had to make a decision and act on them.

But for tonight, she had to pretend that she really was Hinata Hyuuga—student, teacher's aide, law abiding citizen.

A woman without a past and no mistakes to come back and haunt her in a rainy day.

"Here we are." Naruto opened the passenger door of the SUV and waited while Hinata climbed inside. He placed her duffel bag on her lap then closed the door and rounded the car and opened the door, slipping in to join her in the front. "So are we going to your farmhouse or to your apartment?"

Hinata paused. There was no way she wanted to return to her house after the incident that occurred hours ago, but she didn't want to bring danger to Kurenai. "I'm not sure."

"You're house in the middle of nowhere. I don't want you there by yourself."

"And I would hate it when the guy who shot me shows up on Kurenai's doorsteps." Hinata shot back.

"How about I call the sheriff and see if he's willing to have a patrol car stationed outside her house for the night? If he can't, you can always stay at the hotel with me and my family." His eyes were hopeful.

"And give reports something else to speculate about? I'd rather take my chances at my house in the middle of nowhere."

"Really?" A brow shot up from his face.

"No." She sighed. The day was definitely not going the way she hoped it to be. "Go ahead and call the sheriff. If he can't, I'll go to the hotel. But I won't be with your family."

She leaned her head on the seat as Naruto called the sheriff's office.

She wished that she could back to the harvest party and keep herself from being shot in the photo.

She had been careful for so long, but Sendai became to feel like home, and she had let her guard down. She had allowed herself to believe that the past was truly behind her.

That had been her first mistake.

She couldn't afford to make anymore.

"Okay. A sheriff's deputy will park outside Kurenai's house for the night." Naruto flipped his phone off and broke into her thoughts.

"Thank you." Hinata straightened.

"All I did was make a phone call."

"You also came to the hospital to make sure I was all right. And you're giving me a ride home."

"But that's nothing compared—!" Naruto began.

"Let's not." Hinata raised a hand to stop him. "Compare, I mean. I helped Keiji because it was the right thing to do. I don't want or need to be repaid."

"Who said anything about repaying?"

"You did earlier. Besides, why else would you be here?" She felt a sting in her heart.

"I heard you were hurt and wanted to make sure you were fine. Isn't that a good enough reason?" He pulled out into the road, the slick surface shined in the headlights.

"Yes." But she wasn't sure it was. Her life was already too complicated. She didn't need to add a man like Naruto into the complication.

"You don't sound convinced."

"I already told you. I don't want any part of the media blitz going on in town."

"Would you like me to bring you back to the hospital? You can call someone else to come give you a ride." His tone was becoming irritated.

Hinata winced at his tone. "My _friends_ are all asleep. And I don't have any family _around_ to _help_ me."

"You didn't grow up here?"

"I grew up in the lower islands."

"Oh yeah? What part?"

"Somewhere near Okinawa—." Hinata frowned. "Hey. Are you interrogating me?"

"I prefer to think of it as interviewing." He gave a grin while Hinata deepened her frown. "It's what I used to do for a living and still use time to time."

"An interview for what?"

"I can't help you if I don't know what kind of trouble you're in." He pulled up in front of Kurenai's house, flashing his headlights and beeped once at a police cruiser parked on the street a few yards away.

"The police are helping me, Naruto. All you should be helping is your son. Not me."

"I'm capable of doing more than one thing at a time." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I—."

"It's late. We're both exhausted. How about we save this argument for another day?"

He was right, of course.

Spending time discussing all the reasons why he shouldn't get involved with her wasn't going to make him leave her alone. In fact, it made him want to help her even more.

She pushed the door open and hopped out of the car, grabbing her duffel and offering Naruto a smile that felt stiff. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He followed her out the car and up to Kurenai's front door, waiting as she dug for the keys from her duffel bag.

"Good night." She started to open the door, but he put a hand on her arm, holding her in place.

"The deputy I spoke to seemed to think you might have some idea who shot you tonight."

She wanted to ignore the comment or to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, but none of them changed the truth.

"I have a past, Naruto. It's not one that I'm proud of, and it's not one I want to talk about. It's possible it's finally catching up to me."

"I don't suppose you want to explain." His tone was very sincere and caring.

"I explained to sheriff. He knows everything he needs to." It wasn't easy telling him. Her past wasn't something she was willing to sit down and share.

She had made money the easiest way she could and spent it on drugs and parties.

That had been her downfall, but it also led to her redemption.

She opened the door and stepped into the dark foyer, turning to Naruto to offer a smile that she hoped was a relaxed one. "Thank you again for the ride."

"Hinata—."

"My past isn't open for discussion."

"What about your plans?" Naruto gave a long sigh, giving up the topic about her past.

"Plans?"

"Are you going to stay in Sendai or run away?" He saw her twitch.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Let me know one way or the other, okay?"

"Why?" She was so defensive.

"Because Keiji will want to know if you leave town. Because I'll want to know that you've come up with a plan that will keep you safe."

"I'll let you now. Now, if you don't mind, it's late."

"Right. Be safe, Hinata." He offered a quick wave as he turned away.

"Oh, before you forget, here's your coat." She began to unbutton it and pull herself from it.

"You know what, keep it." He reached his car.

Before she could protest, he slid inside the car and drove away.

Hinata closed the door and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Naruto's words rang through her mind.

_Be safe._

If only she knew the best way to do that.

Stay.

Go.

Neither seemed like the perfect plan.

She sighed, dropping onto the sofa and rubbing at the tension in her neck. She had taken the coat off and placed it on top of her duffel on the floor.

The house creaked and groaned as the wind buffed the windows and sprayed ice against the glass.

Hinata wanted to fall into a deep slumber, but each sound sent her heart racing, and she could do nothing but lay awake and listen to the storm.

Frustrated, she turned the TV on and grabbed the small blanket used as a decoration from the back of the sofa and wrapped herself in it.

The sound of a late night talk show masked the creaking house, but not her chaotic thoughts.

They were a backdrop to the television and the storm.

They kept Hinata from drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, nothing happened here except for more explaining.<p>

I decided to update just because of that very reason.

If you think this story is going so slow and nothing is happening, then you must really hate books!

xD

Just kidding!

But really, I wrote this story in the style of a book.

I would really hate it if you guys stop reading this because of that reason.

Well, I hope that you stay tuned in the later chapters, especially the next couple of chapters coming up.

Don't worry. Each story is just building up to the end.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Leave me some sugar~!

:P


	6. A Thanksgiving Day

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 6 "A Thanksgiving Day."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving.<p>

A day of celebration and thanks.

Naruto knew he should be enjoying it.

His parents had arrived with gifts for Keiji and a local restaurant had prepares and delivered a Thanksgiving feast for the family. The hotel even had set a table and chairs up in the suite.

Now, the family was sitting around with plates full of food and was eating and talking.

Except for Keiji.

He sat next Naruto and was pushing a glob of mashed potatoes around on his plate, silent and frowning.

"Something wrong about the food, son?" Naruto asked, hoping to at least receive some sort of response.

Keiji just shrugged and shoved a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"If you don't, we can always get something." Naruto's adopted mother, Ayame, spoke lightly, but the concern was no hidden. "I bet there's a burger place open somewhere. Or a ramen shop."

Naruto tried warning his parents that Keiji was not the same little boy that they were accustomed to, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

"It's okay, Grandma. It's fine." Keiji looked up from his plate and offered one of his smiles.

Naruto knew his mother melt.

"You sure?" she inquired as Keiji nodded, looking down again. "Because I can—."

"Mom. He's alright." Naruto cut in.

He was weary.

Weary from the strain of holding back his emotions that had been pouring through him since he found out that Keiji was alive.

From the sleepless nights and the hours spent to trying to find information on Hinata Hyuuga.

She had said she had a past that might be catching up to her.

If someone from that past was trying to harm her, Naruto planned to find out whom. He planned to stop whoever it was.

Unfortunately, an early morning Internet search had turned up into nothing.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I can't eat another bite!" Senna's voice was overly bright as she carried her plate to the room service cart that stood against the wall. "But, if it's some pie, then I'm up for it!"

She looked thin. Too thin, and Naruto's stomach knotted with concern.

"You should more, sis."

"And have no room for pie? I don't think so!" Senna shot his a warning look, and he knew what she meant by that.

_Don't you dare give mom and dad something else to worry about._

She was right, of course. The day was emotional enough without adding more to it.

"I'm done. May I be excused?" Keiji spoke into the pause and Naruto was tempted to say that he needed to stay at the table until everyone was done eating.

He didn't.

What would've been the point?

A silent morose child at the table wasn't the most joyful way to spend Thanksgiving.

"Sure." Naruto sighed as Keiji readied himself to stand.

"Can I turn on the television?"

Naruto tensed. He wished to say yes, but the news about their reunion was everywhere. He didn't want Keiji to watch it without his supervision.

"Sorry, buddy. Not right now."

"Then I guess I'll go study my multiplication tables." Naruto could tell that he had deflated Keiji's balloon.

"Study on a Thanksgiving weekend?" Naruto's adopted father, Iruka Umino said, pushing away from the table and stretching. "I think we can do something more exciting than that!"

"Like what?" Keiji stood up.

"You ever play Shogi?"

"No."

"Then I'll teach you." Iruka chuckled when Keiji made a small face.

"You will?"

"Of course. You're my _grandson_, and I've taught every one of my kids and grandkids to play." Iruka winked at Ayame who was shaking her head. "Guess what the best part is?"

"What?"

"First game you win against me, I give you ¥2500."

"Really? That much?" Keiji's eyes were huge, his pale face was pink with excitement.

"Really. Now go and clear a spot in the bedroom, and I'll go and get my Shogi set from my room."

"All right!" Keiji rushed away as Iruka smiled.

"Works every time."

"What?" Senna walked over to the cart and grabbed a slice of pecan pie.

"Shogi. Sitting across the board from each other really gets communication flowing."

"Yeah," Senna rolled her eyes, smiling, as she forked herself a piece of pie. "And offering money is a _good_ incentive to get a kid to play. Nice, dad. That's ¥2500 out of your pocket."

"Whatever works." Iruka shrugged as he walked out of the room, laughing. "I'm going to get that board. Save me some pie!"

Senna shook her head as she sat down on the couch, taking in one more fork of pie. "Leave it to dad to go simple."

"Simple but effective. I remember him breaking out that Shogi game a lot when I was a teenager." Naruto smirked. "Especially whenever Shikamaru came over. He would always lose."

"Yeah, and he brought it to the hospital when I _was_ going through chemo."

"I'm glad he hasn't used it on me." Ayame removed the last of the dishes from the table and wiped it.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you and dad coming over?" Naruto pulled his adopted mother into a bear hug.

"About the same number as my age." Ayame tapped his cheeks. "We wouldn't be anywhere else."

"But you were planning a big family meal with the rest of the gang."

"And the rest of the gang would have given anything to be here instead. They all _understand_ and they're looking forward to seeing Keiji, when he's ready." Ayame wiggled from his hug.

"If he ever is ready." Naruto glanced at the open bedroom door.

"He will. Just—."

"Give him some time. I know." Naruto muttered. "I'm going to check on him."

He knocked on the bedroom door before he entered.

He was surprised to see Keiji slam the phone back to its receiver.

"I thought you were getting a spot ready for your chess game with Grandpa?"

"I already did." He gestured to the smoothed bed comforter. "See?"

"And then you were going to call a friend?"

Or had he been dialing his home number; maybe hoping to speak to the woman who'd been calling herself his mother for five years?

Sakura Haruno was a liar and a kidnapper, but she _was_ the only mother Keiji could remember.

"I wasn't calling friend."

"But you were calling someone. Want to tell me who?" Naruto crossed the room and placed a hand on Keiji's shoulder, refusing to pull away when he twitched.

"No."

Should Naruto back off? Insist?

He wasn't sure, and it irritated him. "How about I guess?"

Keiji didn't answer. He just kept looking down at the hotel carpet.

"Were you calling," Naruto couldn't say '_your mother._' That would give Sakura more credibility than what she deserved. "Sakura?"

Keiji stiffened at the name, but he shook his head.

"Are you sure? Because if you were, it's okay." Naruto's hand was trembling a bit. "I understand if you miss her."

"I don't."

"Keiji—."

"I. Don't!" Keiji repeated with more emotion than the he had shown since the reunion. "Okay?"

"So you weren't calling her?"

"No." Naruto could tell that Keiji was getting angry.

"Look, son—."

"I was calling information. I wanted Ms. Hyuuga's phone number." He mumbled.

"You were calling Hinata?" Naruto felt somewhat relieved.

"I was trying to." Keiji shrugged Naruto's hand off. "But her number isn't listed."

"Even if her number _was_ listed, it wouldn't be appropriate for you to call her. She's your teacher, Keiji. You can't just call her at home any time you want."

"It wasn't going to be anytime. It was only supposed to be this time." Keiji muttered. "I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I told you she was."

"And mo—Sakura told me you were dead, but you're not." Keiji said, and Naruto had no response to that.

He could tell Keiji that he would never lie to him, but Naruto doubted his son would believe it.

He could say that Sakura was sick and that's why she did an awful thing, but he thought that was something Keiji was not ready to hear.

"I can't give you any more than my word on this." Naruto finally said. "Hinata really is okay, Keiji."

"Do you think she'll be at school Monday?"

"I'm not sure." He wasn't even sure he wanted his son to go back to school.

Home schooling sounded good. A private tutor.

Bars on the windows and bolts on the doors.

Just like prison.

"I need to find out. She was supposed to help me with my assignment."

"I can help you."

"I have to do it at school." Keiji pushed him away. "We do a math assignment every day, and Ms. Hyuuga always helps me."

"Keiji," Naruto looked at his son's eyes and saw the confusion, anger and hurt there and reached for the phone. "I'll call her for you."

"You have her number?"

He did, and he almost dialed it many times already.

Almost.

Had she done what he expected her to do?

Packed up and left?

If she had, would he be able to track her down?

Offer her protection and the support she needed, but refused to accept?

"Yes, I'll call to see if she's alright. Then you go and play Shogi with Grandpa, and stop worrying about Hinata, okay?"

Keiji mutely nodded.

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper the Sherriff had given him the other day and dialed the number written on it.

One ring.

Two.

Naruto didn't really expect Hinata to answer and was preparing to hang up when the line clicked.

"_Hello?_"

"Hinata? It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Naruto?_" She sounded groggy and asleep. "_What's up?_"

He imagined her lying on a couch, her midnight black hair spilling around her shoulders, her eyes still shadowed with dreams.

"I thought I'd call you and see how you're doing."

"_Give me a minute to wake up, and I'll let you know._" She yawned and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry. I should have realized you were sleeping."

"_Why? It's three o'clock on Thanksgiving Day._" She sarcastically stated. "_Most people are feasting with family, not sleeping._"

"Most people weren't shot last night."

"_Barely. Shot, you mean._" She implied and Naruto laughed.

"I guess you decided to stick around for a while longer."

"_I haven't been awake long enough to decide anything, but last night I was thinking that sticking around and facing my problems might be better than running from them._" She slowly responded.

"Glad to hear it."

"_Don't be too glad. I haven't made my mind up yet._" She scoffed.

"Is she okay?" Keiji asked, hovering near Naruto's elbow and was shaking with anxiety.

"_Tell Keiji I'm fine._" Hinata's tone became soft. "_As a matter of fact, I'll tell him myself. Pass him the phone, please._"

"Thanks." Naruto handed Keiji the phone and tapped his fingers against the wall as Keiji began chatting enthusiastically.

About school.

About math.

About the turkey he barely touched and the pie he wasn't sure he wanted to eat.

About the Shogi game he planned to win once his grandfather taught him how to play.

He was chatting about everything and anything, as if he bottled up his words during the past few days and was in desperate of pouring them out.

Finally he took a breath and tilted his head to the side, listening intently. "So will you be at school this week?"

He was silent as he listened to her answer and Naruto could see the disappointment in his face. "All right. I hope you can come, but I understand if you need to get a little better first. Maybe me and my dad could bring you something to eat in a little while. That will help you."

He turned to Naruto. "We can, can't we, _dad_?"

"You're supposed to play Shogi with Grandpa." Naruto simply said.

"The game can wait a couple of hours if the boy has something to do." Iruka walked into the room and set a Shogi set on the bed.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Keiji conjured up the same sweet smile he had offered to Ayame. "You want us to come, right, Ms. Hyuuga? Okay. I'll tell him. Bye!"

Keiji hung up the phone without giving Naruto a chance to speak with Hinata again.

"Ms. Hyuuga said it's up to you whether we bring her some Thanksgiving food, but you want to, right dad?"

"Well," Naruto looked into his son's eyes and didn't have the heart to say no.

Besides, visiting Hinata might give him a chance to get more information about her life before Sendai. Once he had that, he would be able to stop the guy who was trying to kill her.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Keiji jumped. "She said turkey sounds good, and pie sounded even better."

"Everything okay in here?" Senna peeked into the room. Her face pale and her eyes deeply shadowed.

"Ms. Hyuuga doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with." Keiji answered before Naruto could respond.

"Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Hinata." Naruto frowned when Senna smiled.

"The dark haired with beautiful lavender eyes? The one you went to visit at the hospital?" She raised a brow. "That one you talked feverishly about until four this morning?"

"I wouldn't use the word feverishly, but yep."

"Well why don't you invite her over for a second Thanksgiving meal?" Naruto could tell that Senna was teasing him.

"Because she's recovering from a gunshot wound, and I don't think she wants to leave the house."

"We're going to bring her something instead. And then I'm coming back and beat Grandpa in Shogi." Keiji almost bounced out of the room.

Naruto followed him, feeling lighter than he had in years.

Over the past few minutes, he had seen a glimmer of the old Keiji. He had gotten a peek at the little boy he was afraid he had lost forever.

That gave him hope; and he knew hope was valuable commodity.

It took a few minutes to find a container to carry the food in it and a few minutes longer to convince his parents that being thanked by two more family members wasn't something that Hinata would want.

His adopted mother still insisted to write a letter of thanks on one of Keiji's notebook paper and tucked it into Keiji's back pocket.

The hotel lobby was empty as Naruto and Keiji made their way to the entrance.

A few cars dotted the parking lot and the street in front of the hotel.

Life in Sendai was different than the fast-paced Tokyo scene.

Quieter.

Slower.

Naruto wasn't sure if he liked it, but for Keiji's sake, he would stick it out for a few months.

Maybe even longer.

Whatever it took to help his son heal, that was his new motto.

If that meant moving his P.I. firm to Sendai.

"In you go, sport." He opened the car door and waited as Keiji jumped inside.

He closed the door and went around the car.

A shadow moved in his periphery. It was a subtle shifting that made him tense.

He turned quickly, trying to catch sight of whatever it was that caught his attention.

There was nothing, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone had been there.

It crawled up his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand as he got in the SUV.

Maybe he should search and see if there really was someone watching; but that would mean leaving Keiji behind, alone in the car.

That was something he wasn't willing to do.

He pulled onto the road, glancing in his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't followed.

The road was still empty.

Whatever he saw was gone now.

Which made perfect sense.

After all, he was a curiosity to the people in Sendai and anyone could have been staring at them.

More than one person probably had been.

So why did feel different than the other times when Naruto caught people looking and pointing as he and Keiji walked by?

Why did the shadowy movement feel sinister?

Why was Naruto _still _glancing at the rearview mirror, making sure the road was empty?

And why did he have a feeling that whatever he saw was a harbinger of something that would put his life in danger in the future?

A warning that Keiji was as vulnerable as he had been five years ago and just as easily to be taken again?

Naruto grimaced, flipping the radio on and trying to forget the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

Keiji was safe.

There was no reason to believe otherwise.

No reason, but he couldn't shake the feeling that danger lurked nearby off.

That one minute of inattention, one moment of carelessness, and the dream could turn into a nightmare again.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he forced himself to relax.

He had to keep it in his head that Keiji was going nowhere or else he would lock himself and his son in a house somewhere and never come out.

Or he would run like Hinata once had.

Like she might do again.

Who was after her?

Why?

They were the questions that were relayed in his mind when he drove back to the hotel after he had dropped Hinata at Kurenai's house.

Hopefully soon, he finds the answers because Naruto had a feeling that the danger stalking Hinata was going to strike again.

And when it does, she might end up with more than a bullet in the shoulder.

She might end up dead.

* * *

><p>Yay! Thanksgiving!<p>

Well this is going to take three chapters to finish this "Thanksgiving" Day the characters are having.

Comment if you want me to publish the other two on my next update~!

I'm glad that a bunch is liking this story.

Because of the structure, I was iffy on whether people were going to like this at all.

But thanks for proving me wrong!

I hope that you guys are following (or at least understanding) the story and the character's lives.

Thanks for reviewing and Reading~!

Leave me some sugar~!

xD


	7. A Thanksgiving Afternoon

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 7 "A Thanksgiving Afternoon."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>She had to leave.<p>

Sticking close to friends and people she cared about seemed like a good idea when she just woke up from her sleep; had heard Naruto's calm voice in her ears and allowed herself to think everything was going to be all right.

After being awake for an hour, Hinata was thinking more clearly.

Sticking around Sendai was going to get her killed.

She tossed several sweaters in her duffel, dropped jeans on top of the pile and hurried to the closet.

There wasn't much she was worried about keeping.

Not much that meant enough to bring with her to another place.

She grabbed a box form the top shelf and opened it, upending a pile of blankets and sheets.

Her shoulder throbbed as she scooped them up and threw them into a pile on the bed and carefully set the box down.

She was tempted to open another small box that was inside; to look at the few photos she had of her family.

To stare into their lined faces and look into their blank eyes.

Imagine what they might've become if she hadn't watched them die and made the decision to turn her life around.

If her mother wasn't killed, would she be following her examples?

If Hanabi didn't overdose, would they be arguing over the last dose of thrill?

If Hiashi wasn't shot in front of her, would she be disowned?

If she was, would that make Hanabi not follow her?

She had made a lot of poor choices in her life.

Sasuke was a prime example of that.

When Hinata had fled Okinawa to escape him, desperation had done what years of hard partying and getting high could not.

It had forced her to reassess her life and realize that was not where she had wanted to be.

And now, she was being ripped of the one she had always wanted.

When she thought of leaving, all she felt was emptiness.

The phone rang as she shoved T-shirts into the duffel bag but she ignored it.

The last thing she wanted was another conversation with Naruto; another heart-jerking discussion with Keiji.

She had heard the anxiety in Keiji's voice and the worry in Naruto's when she spoke with him.

The period of adjustment wasn't easy on either Naruto or Hinata.

She found herself wanting to make more promises to Keiji, wanting to assure him that she would be at school when he returned, that she would be there to help him with his math, to talk to him during recess, to offer the stability and familiarity he craved for.

She sighed as she zipped the bulging bag and dragged it into the living room, telling herself that she was not abandoning Keiji.

He had a father, grandparents, people who loved him.

Something she didn't have.

He didn't need her, and she didn't have to feel guilty about leaving.

So why did she?

Was it because when she looked into his eyes, she saw herself when she was young?

A little shy, a little scared, a little unsure?

Desperately wanting an adult to point her in the right direction and help her make the kind of decisions that wouldn't lead her into the life her mother had lived or her own when she was younger than she was now?

"But Keiji has that. He just doesn't know it yet." Hinata muttered as she rushed into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "So stop feeling guilty, find someone to give you a ride to your car and get out of town while you still can."

Hinata reached into the ice cube bin and pulled out two plastic wrapped wads of cash in a Zip-Loc bag.

She had learned this trick from Sasuke; one of the few things she actually found useful.

A sharp knock sounded at the door of her apartment as Hinata shoved the money in her purse.

She froze, her heart beating at a sickening pace as she imagined Sasuke standing outside the door, waiting for her to open it.

"It's not Sasuke. He's too smart to barge into Kurenai's house when she's got a bunch of guests for Thanksgiving." She mumbled, trying to convince herself, instead of the possibility of it being the truth.

The knock sounded again. Hinata jumped.

It was Kurenai. Or Naruto and Keiji, though she had doubts that they were her visitors.

She hesitated, her hand on the doorknob, her pulse still racing. "Who's there?"

"Naruto and Keiji. We brought you a Thanksgiving feast." Naruto joked. "Come on, open up."

Her heart jumped in response, her stomach twisting in half anticipation and half anxiety.

_Tell them to go away. Tell them you're not up to visitors._

She should.

Hinata knew it, she had told Keiji she was hungry.

Had told him that a turkey dinner sounded great.

She nearly invited him to bring one over, telling him it was up to Naruto whether or not they delivered Thanksgiving dinner to her house.

What was she thinking?

Of course Naruto would not agree to leave his parents and sister just to give her a meal.

Or would he?

Naruto made it clear that he owed her a debt of gratitude. He had gone as far as call Hinata family.

Of course Naruto would come and bring her dinner!

Which brought her back to her first though—_what had she been thinking_?

"Hinata?" There was a note of concern in Naruto's voice and she wondered if he'd go away if she kept silent long enough.

More likely, he would just break the door down to make sure she wasn't passed out on the floor.

"Just a second." She glanced at the duffel bag and decided she didn't have time to drag it back to the bedroom.

Not that it mattered.

Naruto knew she might be leaving Sendai, and she hoped he wouldn't try to talk her out of it.

She unbolted and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey. Come on in. Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"If this is a mess, then I'd like to see your version of neat." Naruto laughed as he and Keiji stepped into the apartment.

He scanned the room, his gaze touching the couch, pillow and blankets that lay there.

The duffel near the hall and Hinata's purse on the rickety table and the Zip-Loc bag with plastic bags peeking out of it.

Could he see what was in them?

Just the thought made Hinata's cheeks heat and she scooped up the blankets and tossed them on top on the purse.

She gestured her hand to the couch. "Go ahead and have a seat."

Naruto raised his brow but he didn't comment.

"Here, Ms. Hyuuga." Keiji held out a large plastic Tupperware "My aunt had all her medicine in it, but we washed it our real good before we put the food inside."

"Oh, well, thank you. Is your aunt sick?" Hinata accepted the container.

"She had cancer, but is in remission now." Naruto's deep blue eyes staring into Hinata's lavender, asking questions she had no intention of answering.

"The medicine is mostly vitamin supplements and herbals that she takes. All boxed and bottled, so don't worry that the food was contaminated with it."

She looked away, walking to the kitchen. "I'm sorry she was so sick, but I'm glad she's doing better. I'll just transfer the food in another container and wash this one out so you can take it back to her."

"Let me." Naruto followed her to the kitchen and took the container out of her hands. "Where are your plates?"

"Right over the sink, but I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can, but I'm here, and I don't mind helping." He grinned as he pulled a dinner plate form the cupboard, and Hinata's pulse kicked up a notch.

"Naruto, I really—."

"What?" he looked up from the plate he was covering with plastic wrap.

There was no sense telling him she didn't want the help.

In a few minutes, he and Keiji would be gone and she would be on her way to a new life that didn't include any of them.

"Never mind."

"I saw the duffel bag in the hall. I guess you changed your mind about staying." Was that a hint of sadness in his tone?

"Are you going somewhere, Ms. Hyuuga?" Keiji hovered just a few feet away, watching her with the same wary look he'd had first day of school.

Poor kid; caught between two lives, two worlds, and trying to figure out where he really fit in.

That was something Hinata understood; something that resonated with her. Her old life and her new life could not coexist.

To survive, she would have to give them both up.

She put a hand on his cheek, forcing a smile she didn't feel. "I'm going on a road trip while I recuperate from my injury, dear."

"Will you be gone long?" His eyes were wide.

"I don't know." Hinata said truthfully.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

That caught her off guard. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth either.

"A road trip is just that—a trip." She patted his cheeks lightly. "Now, come sit down on the couch and tell me all about your Thanksgiving. Did you eat a lot?"

Keiji didn't look convinced, but he followed her into the living room and perched on the edge of the couch. "No, I wasn't hungry."

"Not hungry? On Thanksgiving?"

"The food wasn't the same."

"Oh?" Hinata peeked at Naruto with raised brows.

"We usually don't have turkey. We eat chicken. Mom doesn't like turkey."

He must've realized what he said seconds after the word came out. He blushed, his cheeks bright pink as his gaze darted to Naruto, who seemed to be completely focused on the plastic container he was washing in the sink.

He wasn't oblivious to the conversation, though.

Hinata could tell that his movements were short and tight as he ran the soapy container under water again and again.

Poor guy.

It couldn't be easy for him to heart the woman who'd kidnap his son referred to as 'Mom.'

"Do you like turkey?" She asked, hoping to move the conversation to more of a neutral territory.

"No."

"Then maybe next year your dad can make turkey and chicken."

"I guess." Keiji's response wasn't enthusiastic, and Hinata scrambled for something else to say. Something that wouldn't touch on the fact that Keiji's life had been turned upside down.

Finally she thought up of something that was safe. "Are you going back to school Monday?"

"Dad said maybe, but I don't know if I want to." Keiji shrugged.

"Why not?" A frown was beginning to appear on Hinata's face.

"You're not going to be there." Keiji bluntly said. "So I don't want to go."

"Keiji," she started, but there was nothing she could say that would make him feel better; nothing she could do that would ease her guilt. "You'll be fine without me."

"I guess." He responded, looking at Naruto again. "Are you having a great break, Ms. Hyuuga? Besides what happened last night, I mean."

"I am now!" Hinata chirped, trying to shift the mood around. "Thanksgiving turkey and good friends are always a great way to spend the holiday!"

She offered a smile and was pleased when Keiji returned it.

She reached out and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't something she would normally do, but she normally wasn't leaving for good.

Normally, she wasn't saying goodbye forever.

Hinata backed off immediately and saw that Naruto was watching. "Sorry about that. Keiji's just such a sweet kid."

"No need to apologize. I'm sure Keiji appreciated the hug, didn't you squirt." Naruto gave a sideways smile.

Keiji nodded but didn't speak again. He just stood and moved a few steps closer to the door.

"I guess it's time to get out of your hair." Naruto began to furrow his brow and gave a small apologetic smile.

"I appreciate you coming by and bringing me something to eat." Hinata nodded, understanding what he meant.

"It was no problem. But you may have some explaining to do with your landlady." Naruto gave a low chuckle. "When she let us in, she said you told her you were in too much pain to eat."

"I was!" Hinata flushed. "When she asked if I wanted to join her family celebration."

"I see." He glanced at Hinata's suitcase. "Do you have a ride out of town?"

"Not yet. I'm going to call Gaara and see if he'll tow my Ford here. It's still at my house."

The house that she was going to abandon.

The one she hoped would go to a family that would love it as much as she did.

"Why don't I give you a ride instead?"

Hinata shook her head, glancing at Keiji. "It's better if we say goodbye now."

"For who?"

Naruto's eyes were a bit narrowed. He was angry. His question speared her heart, and she felt like a coward, running away from a little boy who obviously needed her in his life.

"It'll be fun to go for a ride before you leave, Ms. Hyuuga. Don't you think?" Keiji smiled, and she didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Of course."

"Great. I'll get your bag. Is there anything else you need to bring?" Naruto took the suitcase from her hands.

Hinata felt Naruto's rough skin brush hers.

"No, thank you." She might've said more, but her throat was clogged with tears she didn't want to shed.

"What about the turkey we brought you?" Keiji asked, reminding Hinata. "Don't you want to bring it with you?"

Hinata mutely nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the plate.

"Can you carry this down for me?" She handed it to Keiji and he beamed with pride as he accepted the assignment.

"Sure!"

"Thank you." She shrugged into her coat, wincing as her shoulder protested the sudden movement. She then grabbed her purse and showed the plastic bags of cash as far inside the purse as she could.

Naruto watched from the doorway, his expression unreadable.

"All set!" She said brightly, stepping out into the hall.

The sound of people laughing and talking drifted up the stairs. Kurenai's family get-together was in full swing, the raucous cheers coming from the downstairs living room, echoing a sport's announcer's frantic play-by-play.

Hinata had barely stepped down the last stair when Kurenai peered out of the living room, her shrewd gaze taking in the suitcase, the father and son, and Hinata wearing a coat and ready to run.

"Hinata! What in the world are you doing?"

Hinata winced at her volume. "Naruto is going to take me over to the house to get my car."

"And you need a suitcase to do that?" Kurenai's eyebrows were knit together and a small frown on her face.

"I'm going away for a few days." Hinata felt a new profound guilt.

"You didn't mention that earlier." Kurenai flatly said.

"I just made the decision." Hinata cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Kurenai stepped out of the living room. "You're injured. You should be in bed, recovering, not gallivanting all over creation!"

"I won't be gallivanting." Hinata smiled at that word. "I'll be driving."

"You know what I mean." Kurenai's cool stare made Hinata feel ridden with guilt.

"I know." Hinata's tone was soft. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be back on Monday?" Kurenai's gaze relaxed and a small smile reached her lips.

Hinata hesitated and spoke slowly. "I haven't decided yet, but I'll call you once I'm sure of my plans."

She would call, but only to explain that she wasn't coming back.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I still don't like this." Kurenai placed a hand on her hip. "You've been here for three years and you've never once gone on an overnight trip."

"First time for everything, I guess." Hinata slipped past Naruto and stepped out into the porch. The air was cold and crisp, the sky overcast.

Hinata breathed in the moisture and tried to memorize the feel of fall/winter in Sendai; the thick clouds and tall pines, the scents of earth and evergreen.

"You be careful." Kurenai followed Hinata out to the porch, giving up on snooping. "You hear?"

"I will."

Hinata wanted to hug Kurenai and tell her how much she'd miss her, but she didn't dare. Now wasn't the time for explanations.

Those would come after Hinata had put some distance between herself and town.

"You better get back inside before your guests come looking for you."

Kurenai paused before she nodded. "You're right about that. Family is more demanding than any friends I have ever had. See you in a couple of days."

Hinata saw Kurenai look at her from top to bottom, as if knowing that this will be their last time. Kurenai then hurried back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he carried the suitcase outside.

Hinata nodded, following him to the SUV.

Keiji climbed into the vehicle and Naruto shoved the suitcase into the back.

And it was time to leave.

Time, to say goodbye to the dream she'd been building for three years.

Time, to say goodbye to the little boy who had touched her heart and the man who might have found a place in it if she had given him a chance.

Hinata rounded the SUV as Naruto opened the door for her.

He met her eyes and looked like he was about to say something.

Then his gaze shifted, settling on a point beyond Hinata's shoulder.

His expression changed, his eyes hardening as he lunged toward her and shoved her sideways.

And the world exploded.

She screamed, Naruto's forward momentum carrying them both to the ground.

Bits of pavement flew into her face and nicked her skin as she fell, and Hinata screamed again.

"Shhhh. I want to hear him if he's coming." Naruto pressed her down, keeping her from doing what she wanted.

Jumping up and running.

"Dad!" Keiji called out and Naruto tensed.

He had forgotten that Keiji was in the car.

"Stay down, Keiji!" He shouted and Hinata could feel the frantic thud of his heart; hear the hard and quick rasp of his breath.

"Stay here." This time, he was talking to her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

He levered up and eased to the corner of the SUV. Hinata started to move with him, but he shot her a look that froze her in her tracks.

"Stay there!" He hissed and Hinata can hear the fear and anger in his voice.

"Naruto—."

But he had already slipped around the side of the car and disappeared from view.

Hinata was left alone, lying on the ground, her ears ringing in the sudden silence.

She eased up and glanced into the window of the SUV.

Keiji had dropped down on to the floor, waiting there just like what his father had told him to. Hinata needed to put more distance between them, and make sure that if more bullets flew, they wouldn't explode through the car and hit Keiji.

She scrambled away, running across the street, hoping to lead her attacker away from Keiji; away from Kurenai's house.

_Please. Please don't let Keiji, Naruto or Kurenai be hurt because of me._

A shot rang out, and Hinata dove for cover, rolling behind a pine tree.

Someone shouted, the sound carrying through the cold moist air. Another voice joined the first, this tie calling her.

"Hinata!" Naruto panted the words. "Get Keiji and take him into the house!"

Hinata whirled around, searching for him. She found him a few feet from Kurenai's house, crouched over a man half-hidden by thick shrubs.

Did he have black hair?

Black eyes?

The slim, muscular build that Hinata had once found so attractive?

She didn't have time to look.

Didn't have time to think about what it would mean if Sasuke really were lying on the ground beneath that shrub.

All she could do was run for the SUV, grab Keiji by the hand and race into the house.

* * *

><p>Before I go back to school,<p>

Here ya goes~!

Thanks for reading and reviewing~!

:D


	8. A Thanksgiving Evening

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 8 "A Thanksgiving Evening."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>It was a kid.<p>

Maybe eighteen or nineteen.

Cheeks pock marked and sallow from drug use.

That's who had been shooting at Hinata.

Naruto wasn't sure who he had been expecting, but it sure wasn't the boy cowering at his feet.

"What's your name, kid?" He growled, barely managing to rein his fury.

"I want a lawyer."

"Wrong answer." Naruto reached down and grabbed the boy's arm, yanking him up and around in one quick motion. "Maybe you should try again."

He had the kid's arm pinned behind his back and was applying pressure when he heard the first siren.

Help was on the way.

Good.

If he had been left too long with the druggy kid, Naruto might have given into temptation and done something he would have regretted; eventually.

"Ow, ow, ow! You're gonna break my arm, man!" The boy squirmed. "Let go, fool!"

"You were going to shoot a bunch of people. A broken arm is a small price to pay for a crime like that!" Naruto's voice was thick and dripping with venom.

"Police brutality!" The kid muttered. "That's what this is."

"Funny, because I'm not the police." Naruto increase the pressure just enough to worry the kid. "Fool."

"I said," The kid said with his jaw clenched. "_You're gonna break my arm._"

"I'll let you go if you tell me your name and why you were trying to kill my friend."

"Itachi."

"And you were trying to kill my friend, Hinata, because?"

"I wasn't trying to kill anyone."

"Right." Naruto sighed. "You were just holding a gun for the hell of it."

"Who said I had a gun?" The kid obviously gained some of his fight back because he tugged against Naruto's hold.

Or maybe it was the sound of approaching police cars giving him a little incentive to try to escape. Either way, he wasn't going to succeed.

"I do." Naruto tightened his grip and shoved the kid towards the street. "And so will the police when they check the fingerprints on the weapon against yours. So how about you make things easier on yourself and cooperate? Hmmn?"

"I wasn't coming at you, man. Or the kid. So let me go." Itachi breathed. "Let me go and I'll disappear and you'll never see me again."

"Darn right, I'll never see you again." Naruto snarled. "You were only hoping to kill my friend? Is that it?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"You already did." Naruto grumbled and Itachi tried to break free again.

"Look, I wasn't trying to kill no one, homes." Itachi groaned. "I just wanted to scare her. That's all. I promise, man. Now let go of me."

"Why?"

"She saw me out at her house. I didn't want her telling the po-po on me."

"You're saying you shot her to keep her quiet but you failed, so you came an finished the job?" Naruto's voice was rising and growing angrier by the second.

"It was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to shoot her!"

"Sure." Naruto clenched his fist to keep from turning the kid around and _accidentally_ punching him in the face.

"It was, man! It really was!" Itachi was almost shouting as a police cruiser pulled up and a deputy hoped out.

"What's going on here?"

"I was minding my own business—!" Itachi started.

Naruto hiked the kid's arm up so high, he squealed.

"What the kid was trying to say is that he took a potshot at my friend. The gun is over there, near the shrubs." He gestured to the place where he had tackled the gunman to the ground.

"I didn't drop no gun! And I didn't try to shoot no one." It was then that Naruto realized that Itachi's speech was a bit slurred.

"Itachi Uchiha. Didn't I tell you not to get in anymore trouble?" The deputy frowned.

"I didn't do nothing."

"The witness here is saying something different." The deputy's eyes could not be seen from behind the dark glasses he had on; Naruto becoming a bit suspicious. "Spread. Let's see if you've got any weapons on you."

"I don't!" Itachi yelled. "Man, you po-po people are so stupid these days!"

The deputy ignored his protest and frisked him.

"Aha." He pulled out a plastic bag of colorful pills form Itachi's pocket. "You're probably going to tell me this isn't yours."

"I want a lawyer." Itachi looked at the ground. "I'm not saying anything."

"Fine by me."

The deputy read his rights to him before he put handcuffs around his wrists and helped him into the backseat of the cruiser, closing the door with a bang.

"Thanks, officer—."

"Aburame."

"Not the first time you arrested him, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Kid has been in trouble for years." The deputy shook his head. "You want to show where the gun is?"

"This way. I tackled him and he dropped it in this area." Naruto walked, the deputy trailing after him.

"He hurt anyone?"

"Not this time, but he admitted to accidentally shooting Hinata. Seems if that were true, he wouldn't have tried to kill her again today."

Naruto glanced at the house, anxious to finish speaking to the deputy so he could get inside and make sure Keiji and Hinata were all right.

"Well, he won't be trying anymore of this. Between the gun and the drugs, we've got enough to put him away for years." Deputy Aburame carefully lifted the gun in a gloved hand, emptied the bullets and placed everything in an evidence bag.

"It's possible he's not working alone." Naruto looked at the boy at the back seat of the cruiser.

"What do you mean?" The deputy looked up from the evidence bag.

"He doesn't seem like the kind to go to a whole lot of trouble for anything, and he's gone through a lot trying to kill Hinata."

"You could have a point, but he fits the sheriff's profile of the perp—a druggy looking for easy cash." He took the glove off of his hand. "That's who Sheriff Inuzuka said might be responsible, and that's who I've got sitting in the backseat of my car."

"Just because you have one suspect doesn't mean there aren't any others."

"I'll call the sheriff, get him to come out here. We'll question Itachi. Maybe we can get the truth from him." The deputy shrugged his shoulders, as if saying, 'Hey, don't get mad at me.'

"Good, I'm going inside to check on my son and Hinata."

The deputy nodded. "Someone will be here shortly to take your statements."

"Thanks."

The doors flew open as Naruto stepped into the porch, and Hinata came outside.

"Is everything okay?" She paused and stared him sternly in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and the guy who shot you is in custody, so it's been a good day's work." He offered a smile, but Hinata didn't look relieved as he had expected her to look.

"What did he look like?"

It seemed like a weird question, and Naruto took a harder look at Hinata's face.

She was understandably tense and scared, but there was a sense of anticipation, a vibrating energy that seemed to hang in the air surrounding her.

"Black hair." He saw her twitch a bit. "Scrawny. Around eighteen or nineteen."

"So, he's a kid?" Hinata blinked. Naruto could see her relax a bit.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I—," She looked away from his blue orbs. "Don't know."

She did know, and Naruto wished she had trusted him enough to be honest about it.

"Deputy Aburame said the kid's name was Itachi Uchiha. Sound familiar?"

"No." But Hinata paled and her eyes grew a bit wide.

"Did you say Itachi as in Uchiha?" Kurenai followed Hinata onto the porch.

Keiji hovered in the door way, his pale red hair was dark against his too-pale face.

"That's what he said." Naruto noticed when Hinata also twitched at the name. He was about to press it further on why she reacted that way, but he held himself back.

"I knew that boy would run into trouble. Good parents, but it must be the fact that he was adopted." Kurenai talked to herself. "Maybe that's the reason why he's a bad apple."

"That's a shame." Hinata responded, but she seemed distracted and Naruto wanted to take her to a quiet place and ask her the dozen questions that were floating through his mind.

"Why was he trying to hurt Ms. Hyuuga?" Keiji asked, his brow furrowed, and Naruto took him by the hand and pulled out onto the porch and into a hug.

For once, Keiji didn't stiffen or pull away.

"He's a sick person. He probably doesn't even realize what he was doing." Naruto forced himself to loosen his grip, to let Keiji back away.

"Sick like a cold? Or sick in the head?"

Keiji's question was so unexpected that Naruto laughed, some of his tension and frustration easing. "Sick like he's addicted to drugs. That can ruin a person's mind."

Hinata cringed at that. _'Sick like he's addicted to drugs,' huh? So that's how he feels._ She was glad that Naruto wasn't facing her way or else he would've noticed.

"I'm glad he's going to jail. Ms. Hyuuga is a nice person, and no one should ever try to hurt her."

Keiji's honest response made Hinata smile and Naruto found himself smiling with her.

It was then that Naruto found that she looked lovely, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs partially covering bits of her forehead. Her cheekbones were high and sharp. Her pale lilac eyes seemed to stand out in the midst of the navy-ish blue hair. If he didn't know she hadn't been born in Sendai, he would have thought she was a small town girl who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But he knew better, and he wasn't going to make the mistake believing that Itachi going to jail meant Hinata would be safe.

As if she sensed his thoughts, her smile faltered, her gaze jumping from his to the streets. "Looks like Kiba's here."

She was right. The sheriff's car pulled up in the front of the house, parking behind the deputy's cruiser.

"Guess we should bring our party back inside. We have pie and ice cream." Kurenai smiled, holding out a hand that Naruto knew his son wouldn't take. "Want to come in and have some while your dad talks to the sheriff, Keiji?"

"I want to stay here with Dad and Hinata."

"Are you sure?" Hinata raised a brow, surprised that he had called her by her first name. "Yuhi makes a mean pumpkin pie."

"Pumpkin pie might be good, buddy." Naruto patted his son's back. "Especially since you didn't eat much today."

"I like apple pie better." Keiji had a touch of rebellion in his voice. Obviously, he didn't want to go inside.

Naruto was tempted to let him stay, but he knew that a discussion about attempted murder and drug addiction wasn't something a nine-year-old should be privy to.

"Then it's good! I have apple pie too!" Kurenai said before Naruto could decide on what to tell his son.

"Go on ahead, buddy." Naruto patted Keiji's head and sighed when his son ducked away and hurried into the house.

"It'll get easier." Hinata's hand touched Naruto's for a second before dropping away.

He felt the touch to his core, the heat of it surprising him. It made him forget that the sheriff was walking up the porch steps; forget that Hinata had secrets she wasn't willing to share.

Forget everything but the woman who stood so close he could see the flecks of lavender in her gray eyes.

She blinked and took a step back, her eyes wide with surprise, her hands brushing against her jeans as if she could wipe away what they had both felt.

"Hey-o!" The sheriff called out, breaking the tension that hung. "Heard we had some trouble."

"I'm afraid so." Hinata turned away from Naruto, her cheeks pink with whatever emotion she was feeling.

"At least we've got the guy this time. Hopefully, that'll be the end of your troubles." The sheriff nodded to the forgotten deputy by the car, keeping an eye at the boy.

"I'm not sure." Hinata shot a glance in Naruto's direction, and he had wondered if she wanted to tell him to disappear for a few minutes, so she could tell the sheriff whatever was on her mind.

If that was what she wanted, she was going to be disappointed. Naruto had no intention of going anywhere.

"You still think that guy in Okinawa is after you?" The sheriff grimaced.

"I'm worried he could be, Kiba." Hinata answered, keeping her eyes on the sheriff.

"I'll talk to Itachi, see what his story is, and I've already spoken to the police in Okinawa. Your ex is exactly where he's supposed to be." Sheriff Inuzuka sighed.

Her ex? Hinata had been married? Or was it an ex-boyfriend?

"That doesn't mean he didn't pick up a phone and arrange for Itachi to kill me." Naruto could see Hinata's hand trembling.

"I'm not saying it does, Hinata. I'm just saying that three years is a long time, and it's very possible your ex has completely forgotten about you." The sheriff looked like he didn't want to have this argument.

"It's possible." But it was obvious from her tone that she didn't think it was. "Their last names are even the same."

"They may hold the same last name, but it could just be a coincidence." Kiba ran a hand through his hair. "Like I said, I'll talk to Itachi. See what he has to say. For now, I think we can work under the assumption that he was looking for cash to make another drug deal and things got out of hand."

"Shooting a person is a little more than letting things get out of hand." Naruto broke into the conversation, making Hinata and the sheriff turn and face him.

"You saw the kid. He hopped up on pills and not in control of himself. His eyes are super red." The sheriff nodded to the deputy, who seemed to have turned into a statue, just there standing by the car. "I've been trying to put him away for years because I've been afraid something like this would happen."

"He's never done time?" Naruto peered at the young man in the back of the cruiser.

"He's been booked on drug possession twice. Done community service and rehab. That wasn't enough to keep him out of trouble. It apparently wasn't enough to keep him out of jail, either."

Naruto's expression darkened.

The sheriff pulled out a notebook, asked a few questions about the attack and scribbled the answers. After about what felt like one hundred questions to Naruto, he finally stopped.

"All right. I think that's it for now." Kiba closed the notebook and shoved the pen into his pocket. "I'll give you a call after Itachi and I have a little chat about how he got himself into this mess."

"I appreciate it Sheriff Inuzuka. I'm anxious to hear what he has to say." Hinata shivered, wrapping her arms around her waist as the sheriff walked away.

"You need to get inside and warm up." Naruto put an arm around her shoulders, urging her to go back towards the door.

"Why?" Hinata shrugged his touch off. "So you can follow Sheriff Inuzuka and ask questions about the case without me around to hear you?"

"You know me too well." He grinned down at her and was surprised when she returned the smile.

"I don't know you at all, but I'm glad you were here, Naruto."

"Does that mean you might be willing to answer some questions I've got for you?"

"Maybe one day," Hinata titled her head sideways as she looked at him. "But not now."

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The sheriff called out, interrupting the conversation before Naruto could press for more.

"Yes?"

"My deputy said you've already answered his questions. It's probably best if you go back to the hotel before the press decides to show up."

"I've been dealing with them for a long time, Sheriff. Another run-in won't bother me." Naruto offered one of his quick smiled.

"May be not, but it might bother Hinata." Kiba nodded towards Shino, who walked around to the front of his own cruiser. "I don't think she wants people asking a lot of questions about what is or isn't going on between the two of you."

"Going on?" Hinata quickly said. "There's nothing going on!"

"It won't matter. As soon as reporters see the two of you together, they'll start wondering about you two. Next thing you know, people will be asking how the two of you met and might start looking into your past." The sheriff's voice trailed off and he gave Hinata a look that seemed to convey a silent message.

"Thanks for the warning, but it's probably too late to be worried about that. It's all going to come out eventually," Hinata nodded. "So there's no sense worrying about people finding out."

_Finding out what?_ Naruto could only listen and look back and forth from Hinata and the sheriff.

"You're probably right about that," Shino entered his cruiser, Kiba doing the same. "Now if you'll both of you excuse us, we're going to get Itachi back to the office and see what he's got to say for himself."

"Thank you, Shino and Kiba." Hinata offered a weary smile towards Naruto. "I guess I'm going to postpone my trip for a while."

"Yeah?"

"I want to stick around to hear what Itachi has to say." Hinata massaged her temples and sighed. "Maybe the sheriff is right. Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with my past."

"Do you believe that?" Naruto feared that he sounded angry. _And what is this past that you try to hide away?_ He wanted to ask but knew he shouldn't.

"I want to." But she didn't. Naruto could see it in her eyes.

"Who is he, Hinata?" Naruto was getting fed up with being in the dark. No way he would stay back and let her be harmed, knowing he could've done something to prevent it. "Who's the guy you're so afraid of?"

"The biggest mistake of my life." She smiled sadly, her lips trembling. "I was stupid. I had thought that life was all about the next party and my next fix. Sasuke was part of that scene. He had money and looks and all the things that were important to me then."

"You," Naruto cleared his throat. It took all he had to even utter these words. "You married him?"

"I might have." Hinata heard Naruto take a sharp inhale of breath. "If my family hadn't died. If I hadn't decided that I didn't want the same fate."

"So," Naruto felt guilty that relief washed over him. "You changed but he didn't?"

"Something like that." She smiled again and took a step back. "You're interviewing me again."

"Only because I care." He took a step closer and cupped her chin in his hand, letting his fingers rest on silky skin.

"Don't!" She jerked back, her eyes wide.

"Don't what?" Naruto felt something inside of him die a bit.

"Look at me like I'm some delicate flower of a woman who needs to be saved! I'm not! I don't!" She brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and took a deep breath before she continued talking. "We better get inside. I'm sure Keiji and Kurenai are wondering what's taking us so long."

"Hi—!" She ran inside the house before Naruto could say anything.

He sighed.

It was for the best.

He wasn't sure what he would have said. The fact was, he didn't see Hinata as a delicate woman who needed saving.

He saw her as a woman who deserved the second chance she had created for herself, and he saw he saw himself as the person that was going to make sure she got it. She didn't have to live in constant fear and mess up what she already worked hard for.

He doubt Hinata would want to hear that.

She probably would listen and later on protest and push him away.

He grabbed her suitcase from the SUV and carried it into the house.

The foyer was empty and hushed conversations drifted from a room to his left; a sharp contrast to the cheers and laughter that he had heard earlier before the incident.

He brought the suitcase up to Hinata's apartment and then followed the sound of the voices back down the stairs and into a large dining room.

Several people looked up when he entered, the questions in their eyes was obvious.

_They would have to go unanswered._ Naruto ignored their gaze and searched for his son in the crowd. _No way I'm planning to go in details about what just happened._

He would leave that to Hinata. It was up to her whether they should know or not.

He spotted his son sitting at the far end of a table, a plate piled high with apple pie and ice cream in front of him.

A dab of white decorated the corner of his mouth and his pale cheeks had a tinge of color. He looked young and cute and not nearly as confused and scared as he had been at the hotel.

Maybe that was because Hinata sat next to him, her arm touching his as they were talking.

Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, but Keiji was smiling, looking up to Hinata's face as if she had managed to lasso the moon and dragged it out of the sky just for him.

He had to admit he was a bit jealous.

_Jealous? Of my son?_ Naruto chuckled softly and shook his head. _Nah._

"There you are." Kurenai called out, pushing away from the table and hurrying towards him. "Our hero!"

"Hero?" Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I'm no hero."

"Of course you are! You saved Hinata from being shot!" Kurenai smiled widely. "Maybe even killed."

"Yuhi, this probably isn't the time to discuss it." Hinata stood and placed a hand on Keiji's shoulder.

"You're right." Kurenai nodded. "Sit down, Naruto. Have some pie."

"I wish I could, but my folks are waiting for us back at the hotel." He turned to Keiji who quickly finished the pie in front of him. "You ready, kiddo?"

Keiji nodded, taking one last spoonful and stood. "Thank you for the pie, Mrs. Kurenai."

He then laughed. "That rhymed!"

The adults around him smiled at that.

"You're very welcome."

"Oh!" Keiji twirled to face Hinata. "Ms. Hyuuga! Maybe you could—!"

"I'm going to rest, Keiji." Hinata broke in gently. "You enjoy Thanksgiving with your family."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't sound do down. You're going to have a wonderful time playing chess with your grandfather!" Hinata smiled and took his hand, walking him out into the foyer.

Naruto followed. The subtle scent of Hinata's perfume drifted in the air.

She had spoken of a sordid past, but none of it showed on her face. Her skin smooth and clear, her face unlined.

Whatever she had done, whoever she had been, she had changed. Turned her life around.

Naruto wouldn't let that be taken from her.

She met his gaze and grinned. "You really were my hero tonight, Naruto."

He returned the smile, feeling something flutter inside of him. "And you are ours."

He placed a hand on Keiji's shoulders. "Stay safe."

He had no idea why he uttered such words, but he knew he couldn't take them back.

"You too." She opened the door and stood on the threshold, watching as they walked to the car.

She looked lonely, her shoulders bowed, her face pale.

Naruto was tempted to ask her to come to the hotel and join his family for a few hours.

But she had said that she was going to rest; and she would've declined anyway. She needed the rest more than she needed a boisterous family who would shower her with thanks and praise.

He waved good bye and laughed when his son had shouted a, "Happy Thanksgiving!" before climbing inside the car.

His fear and confusion seems to be receding.

That was something else to be thankful for.

Naruto found himself humming along with the radio as he pulled out of Kurenai's driveway and onwards towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>So…<p>

Itachi is young.

And no matter what, Kiba is always seeming to disrupt this coupling… one way or another.

Whether it be he becomes a temporary boyfriend for Hinata or someone who interrupts their tender moments…

Gotta love him~!

And as for the late update, my only excuse would be school.

It's a good thing I have a cousin who has a lot of free time in her hands, 'cause then this wouldn't have been updated.

Thanks for reading~!


	9. Hinata: Church and a Bit of Realization

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 9 "Hinata: Church and a Bit of Realization."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** Shorter than usual...

* * *

><p>"You can't hide in your apartment forever. So get up, get dressed and get to church." Hinata muttered to herself as she slapped the off button on the alarm clock, forcing herself out of bed.<p>

She had spent the past two days locked away from the world in Kurenai's attic, A.K.A. her apartment, and it was time to face it again.

No matter how much she didn't want to.

And she surely didn't.

What she wanted to do was shove her still-packed suitcase into her car and drive away from her troubles.

Unfortunately, fate was cruel to her, and that wouldn't get Sasuke thrown in jail where he belonged.

The only way to defeat him was to draw him out. To do that, Hinata had to stay exactly where she was.

So she was staying.

And she was going to live her life the way she had for three years, do the things she had always done. That included going to church.

There was something soothing about that place. She liked at how every time she went, even though she didn't pay attention, she always felt refreshed. Safe. Like there never was an aftermath of an ugly hurricane in her life.

She took a shower, savoring the warm water on her skin, and dressed quickly, choosing a simple black skirt and a long sleeved button-down down shirt. She pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail, her hair still damp.

Her shoulder still ached and she winced as she pulled on her coat.

She hesitated at the door, her hand on the knob.

Itachi was in jail, and the sheriff had told her Thursday that Sasuke was still in Okinawa.

She heard nothing different since then and she had no reason to doubt the Kiba's information.

She was safe for now.

A least, she hoped she was.

The house was silent as she stepped onto the landing and walked down the steps.

Kurenai had probably left for church an hour ago. As the church pianist, she was often the first to arrive and one of the last to leave. It seemed today was no different.

Bright sunlight and fresh air lifted Hinata's spirits and she hummed a tune as she got in the Ford. Soon, the first snow would fall in the mountains, covering the distant peaks with white powder.

Okinawa had been different. Unlike the cold fresh air of Sendai, Okinawa was hot and filled with bright colors and vibrant life. Sendai was cool and dry, it's pallet of muted colors.

It was quieter, more subtle and somehow more comforting.

It suited Hinata.

If any place had ever been a home, this was it.

Maybe that's why she was so determined to stay.

Maybe.

Or maybe she was tired of running, simply tired of hiding and tired of wondering if her past were lurking just around the corner, waiting to jump out and snag her again.

She frowned, pulling into the parking lot of the church.

The building that housed it was an unpretentious as the people in its congregation.

It was a one-story with weathered wood siding. It seemed like the kind of church that might be willing to welcome Hinata when she had arrived in town three years ago. Weary, worn and tarnished, Hinata hadn't felt she'd belonged in the fancy churches she had visited, but this one in particular had seemed as weary as she was. The building was timeworn and comfortable.

When she stepped inside, she had felt the warmth of the people who had been nothing but understanding and accepting.

She stepped out of the car and smiled at the elderly couple who were slowly making their way across the parking lot. Several other people were meandering toward the door, and Hinata joined them, talking, smiling and acting for all the world like it was any ordinary Sunday.

"Glad you made it today!" Ino waved her over when she had stepped inside the building. The same age as she was, with a sometimes overbearing attitude, Ino was the kind of person who wasn't afraid to share her opinion. Ino wasn't also above gossiping and thought that she was just repeating what was the best interest of everybody.

Hinata joined the small group of women, and offered a smile. "Hey, girls."

She had kept her greeting simple, not wanting to encourage questions or comments about the past week.

She knew that news about her ordeal had already spread. As a matter of fact, she had spent most of her two days at home answering phone calls and assuring people that she was still alive and well.

"I was worried you might still be recovering from the gunshot wound!"

Hinata's smile faltered a bit, but she doubt they had noticed. "It's getting better. Thank you for your concern."

"Heard that it was that Itachi boy who shot you." Temari, yet another lady near her age, a tad bit older than Hinata, had said. She was toned, and left her usual buns and instead put her hair into pigtails.

"Heard he wanted to steal some cash from your place and you fought him off, beat him up and he wanted to have revenge on you for that." Ino grabbed Hinata's hand into hers and placed the other on top of it, expressing her concern.

"What?" Hinata retrieved her hand back. She was surprised. "You're kidding, right?"

Ino gave her an exasperated look. "I think you know me well enough to know I'm as much of a kidder. I'm telling you like it was told to me!"

"What?" Hinata raised a brow. "From who?"

"Tsunade. She lives just next to me." Ino grinned.

"Well," Hinata sighed, smiling as she shrugged her shoulders. "She exaggerated the story. I didn't fight Itachi off. He took a shot at me outside my house. I ran inside and called the police."

"That's it?" Ino's grin fell.

Hinata nodded. "That's it."

"Well, that's a let-down!" Ino frowned. "Not as exciting as Tsunade made it out to be."

Hinata couldn't help but to grin at that.

"I knew you had it wrong all along. You always do." Temari shook her head. "It wasn't Hinata who fought the kid off. It was that good gentleman, Uzumaki Naruto. The one who has been on the news this past few weeks."

"Why would Hinata hang out with him?" It was Ino's turn to raise a brow.

Temari looked at her and shook her head.

"The way I hear it," Matsuri, a small petite girl, a few years younger than Hinata, inputted. "He's got a soft spot for Hinata."

She gave a wink her way.

"Matsuri! Why would you say something like that?" Hinata's cheeks heated.

"Because that's what Mimi said!" Matsuri laughed. "Shino's her husband. He was there when Itachi tried to kill you the second time. He told Mimi that Naruto is sweet on you."

"Well he's wrong!" Hinata answered, not as amused as she had been at the beginning of the conversation.

Naruto, sweet on her?

It was laughable!

So, why wasn't she laughing?

"But Shino is a man, hon." Ino's smile returned, her eyes twinkling. "And men know these kinds of things about each other. So if he says Naruto is—."

"He is _not_ sweet on me."

"Well!" Temari winked. "Someone is defensive!"

Hinata wished she had done what she had wanted to and stayed in bed.

"Look, ladies, I know it's fun to speculate about my love life, but since I don't actually have one, how about we talk about something else?" Hinata smiled sweetly, trying to hide the hostility behind the words.

"Ms. Hyuuga!" A young voice called out.

It sounded a lot like Keiji's.

Only there was no way Keiji could be at church.

Right?

Hinata turned, scanning the parking lot, and nearly bolted when she saw Keiji walking towards her, his father by his side.

Naruto, in bright daylight, looked stunning.

He wore a sports coat, dark slacks and a pale-green dress shirt, without a tie. The top button was open, revealing a hint of his tanned skin. He should've looked professionally sloppy but somehow managed to make it fit him.

Hinata was sure she heard the group behind her giggle.

"Keiji! Naruto!" She walked towards them, keeping her voice a bit soft, knowing that every word she said was being heard and judged by the women.

"I called around to find a good church to attend," Naruto's eyes were bright. "This is where I ended up."

Hinata frowned a bit. "You called Kurenai, didn't you?"

"Guilty." Naruto smiled, crookedly.

"Well, it's good to see you." She shifted her attention to the boy. "You're looking very handsome there, Keiji."

"I wanted to wear jeans, but Dad wouldn't let me!" Keiji scowled, shifting uncomfortably in his dress pants and button up long-sleeved shirt.

"That's okay." Hinata patted his head lightly. "You'll fit in with the other kids."

"I don't think I will. Dad said church was good for us, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Hinata mused.

"It's boring."

"Have you been before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it's boring?" Hinata felt the smile tug her face.

"Because it probably is."

"Keiji," Naruto calmly warned, offering Hinata an apologetic smile. "We had this talk at the hotel, and we agreed to go to church."

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Senna."

"You know your Aunt Senna wasn't feeling well, and your grandparents were taking her to the doctor."

"I could've gone with them." Keiji muttered his protest.

This surprised Hinata. In the time she had known him, Keiji had never been anything but cooperative. Shy and sweet, he'd always been eager to please.

"I'm sure your father did not want you to hang around a doctor's office." Hinata smiled at Naruto, who was looking embarrassed.

"They were going to the emergency room. I think that would've been cool. Church blows."

Hinata ignored Keiji's comment and furrowed her brows at Naruto. "Is your sister okay?"

The last thing this family needed was a serious illness.

"She has a stomach bug. Nothing serious, but my parents are concerned she's dehydrated." Naruto gave a shaky smile to reassure her.

"We could go the hospital!" Keiji bounced, ready to grab his father's hand and drag him to the door. "Then we can know she is feeling better!"

"We're staying." Naruto sounded weary.

"But—!"

Hinata cut in, hoping to diffuse things. "You know, you might find church isn't as boring as you thought."

"I guess." Keiji gave up arguing. "But I still would rather be at the emergency room."

"Keiji—." Naruto began, but Hinata interjected, knowing this would just create yet another reason for Keiji to not open up to Naruto.

"If it's okay with your father, we can sit together." Knowing what effect this would have on the gossipers, Hinata didn't care, all she wanted was for the two to have a smooth sailing from now on.

"I don't mind." Naruto gave her a small nod of thanks. "As a matter of fact, we were hoping to run into you."

She heard the giggles behind her, but she ignored them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Friends?"

"Admirers of yours." Hinata grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He put a hand on her lower back, causing her to twitch a bit, but he ignore it, urging her to find a seat.

"They heard how you saved me from Itachi."

"Embellished tales." Naruto chuckled.

"What's there to embellish? You did save my life. They heard about it and were impressed." Hinata wondered when they would reach and empty group of chairs because she felt uncomfortable with his hand on her back, though it was a pleasant feel.

"Nice, but there's only one lady here that I'm interested in impressing." He grinned, his eyes flashing. "Want to guess who?"

Hinata's mouth went dry, her heart skipped a beat and she knew she was in big, big trouble.

"I-I've never been very good at guessing games."

"I'm good at them!" Keiji raised his hand eagerly. "And I guess that he wants to impress _you_, Ms. Hyuuga!"

Naruto's smile broadened.

She groaned inwardly. No way was she going to acknowledge Naruto's question, and no way was she going to think of Keiji's response.

She spotted four chairs that were empty and rushed towards them, the feel of Naruto's hand leaving her back.

She saw that Keiji was hesitant to sit down, but she just patted the seat next to her. "Come on, I don't bite."

"But I don't want to be here!" Keiji whined. "I want to—!"

"Keiji, Ms. Hyuuga is being very patient with you, but _my_ patience is wearing thin." Naruto spoke with a quiet authority. "Whether or not you want to be here, you already are here. Make the best of it."

"Sorry." Keiji mumbled and sat down. "I'm thirsty."

"There's a water dispenser at the entrance, I'll be right back." Hinata started to stand, but since Naruto was already standing, he stopped her and stepped out into the aisle before her.

"I'll get it. I'm closer anyway. Just point me the right direction."

"It's the hallway to the right just out those doors." She gestured to the door that was still open for late comers.

"Okay." He nodded, but instead of walking away, he stood where he was and studied her intently.

"Wh-what?"

"I was just noticing how breathtakingly beautiful you are."

He didn't even smile when he said it.

Hinata's cheeks blazed.

"M-Maybe I should get the water myself." She was ready to run out and away from Naruto's charm.

She heard him snort. "No need to run away, Hinata. Compliments aren't dangerous."

He flashed a dangerous smile.

_They are when they're from you._

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Instead, she said, "I'm not running. Church is going to start soon, and Keiji's thirsty."

"Right." Naruto kept on the smile.

"Look, Naruto—."

"I'm going. You're staying here."

She merely nodded. She would stay even though she wanted to do what Naruto had pointed out.

Run.

Back to her apartment.

To her quiet, orderly life.

"You know something, Ms. Hyuuga?" Keiji said as Hinata sat down, his eyes staring straight to hers.

"What?"

"My dad is right."

"About you making the best of things?"

"No." Keiji smiled. "About you being beautiful."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say." Hinata ruffled his hair and tried to forget how she felt when his father had said the same words.

"Do you think my dad's handsome?"

Hinata blinked and looked hard at the boy. She was surprised a nine-year-old would ask her, his expression guiltless. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he thinks you're beautiful. If you think he's handsome, then maybe you guys should date. Then I could see you more often."

Hinata lightly laughed, her cheeks red. "Your father and I have known each other for only a few days. We certainly aren't going to start dating."

"How long do you need to know someone before you do start dating?"

In Hinata's case, a lifetime.

Instead, she lied. "It depends on the person."

She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a young kid.

"With you and my dad, how long do you think it will take?"

Fortunately for Hinata, the service began before she could respond.

"We have to be quiet now. The service is starting." She whispered, relieved to have an excuse to use and avoid the question.

"Sure." He sounded disappointed.

They were on the second worship song when Naruto had returned with the cup of water.

He passed it to Keiji who drank it slowly.

Hinata couldn't help but block out the service and focus on Naruto.

What was it about this man that made her feel like an inexperienced school girl?

Whatever it was, she planned to ignore it.

She had enough to worry about. There was no need to add love and Naruto to the mix.

Staying in Sendai might be the right thing to do, but she wasn't convinced it would keep her safe. She needed to pay attention to her surroundings, and that would be difficult if she were distracted by a man.

So she wouldn't be.

Period.

End of story.

No matter how good-looking, charming and brave that man was.

She tore her gaze from Naruto, refusing to think that Keiji was just the one to keep them from being seated side by side.

She wasn't planning to spend an hour thinking about Naruto.

_So why are you still thinking about him?_

The question flitted through her mind, but she ignored it.

She didn't have time for childish crushes.

A crush?

She refused to even call it that.

What she felt for Naruto was nothing more than a physical attraction.

So what if he was proving himself to be a compassionate and caring father?

So what if he seemed to always be around when she needed him?

So what is he'd risked his life for her one too many times?

He was still just another man.

Due to her past, Hinata had given up on relationships.

She wasn't going to forget that.

Not for Naruto.

Not for anyone.

She faced the pastor who made his way to the pew, ready to preach.

She was determined to lose herself in the words and forget everything else.

All her troubles.

Her past.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Those things were temporary, and they would fade like the seasons.

* * *

><p>Dragged… I know…<p>

_._


	10. Naruto: Church and a Bit of Realization

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 10 "Naruto: Church and a Bit of Realization."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N: **To get this over with!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed. He was bored out of his mind.<p>

Church was never his thing. Though in his line of work, he sits in a cramped room full of cases and scattered papers, Naruto was never the one to sit still for a long period of time.

Even in the hours cramped in a room trying to solve a case, he could stand up and pace around to help his creative juices flowing.

To be honest, the only time he had gone to church in the past years was for the funeral of his late 'wife.'

Naruto was never married; at least, he never had the chance to be.

His fiancé overdosed herself on the day of the actual wedding, leaving him with a three month old Keiji.

He had Keiji out of wedlock with his high school girlfriend, Shion, due to a stupid one-night stand. Though, he was surprised that she didn't abort the child.

Glad, more like it.

He was only sixteen, just weeks before he had turned seventeen, and the parents of the said girlfriend insisted that they were to be married, following family traditions.

It hurt Naruto that Shion would've rather taken her life than spend the rest of it with him, but he can't change the past.

He gulped, the church suddenly getting stuffy as he had troubles breathing.

He was quickly feeling as if he was connected to something much greater than himself, and he hated that feeling.

He felt restrained.

Not given much freedom.

To his right, Naruto could see that his son was sleeping, leaned on Hinata, who was trying to ignore the child leaned on her and was staring intently at the pastor.

Naruto wanted to tap him on the shoulder and wake him up so that he could pay attention, but what would be the point?

It wouldn't mean anything, and it would only put more of a rift between them.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and tried to ease some on his tension.

Being around Keiji was like walking a tightrope.

Everything was a study in balance.

Too far one way or too far the other might send them both spinning out into a freefall to their pending doom.

"'_Come to Me, all who are weary and heavy burdened, and I shall give you rest._'" The pastor's words reached his ears.

A certain word struck to him.

_Rest._

That sounded great to Naruto at the moment.

He had barely slept in the past few days, and in the years preceding those sleep had often been restless and filled with nightmares. His need to know what had happened to Keiji, why it happened, had overshadowed every other thoughts he held.

_Rest._

It wasn't an easy thing to find when your mind was filled with worries and your stomach churning with sorrow.

That was one thing Naruto had learned in the past five years.

Something he had come to accept.

He had been too lost in thought that it dawned to him that the sermon ended when Hinata's fingers brushed his on the way to his forearm.

He wanted to grasp her hand, hold it forever, but he knew she would pull away.

Dressed in a slim black skirt and a fitted shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked lovely, young and serene.

Only the wariness of her lavender eyes gave away the truth of how she felt and what she was thinking.

She must've sensed his staring at her, so she turned and met his gaze, her cheeks turning pink, a frown marring the smooth skin between her brows.

Obviously, she wasn't as enamored of Naruto as he was of her.

Enamored?

Bad choice of words.

He wasn't enamored.

He was—intrigued by her beauty, kindness, and her lack of the care on other's opinion.

"Is it over, Dad?" Keiji whispered, and Naruto jerked his attention from Hinata and back where it belonged.

"After this song, and then we're done."

"And then back to the hotel?"

"How about we talk about this after the song, okay?"

Keiji shrugged, and Naruto bit back a sigh.

This seemed to be their pattern.

Keiji would ask a request of Naruto that Naruto couldn't give and then would fall silent when his wishes weren't granted.

Was being sullen a normal nine-year-old thing? Or was sullenness a product of Keiji's deep unhappiness at the situation he had found himself in?

Either way, Naruto was worn from it.

As soon as the song was sung, Keiji tried to sidle past Naruto.

Instead, he found himself being grabbed on his arm by his father, holding him in place, afraid of losing sight of him in the crowded sanctuary.

"Hang on there, buddy. There's no rush!"

"Sorry." Keiji mumbled, holding still while Naruto slid the hymnal under the seat and grabbed the paper cup that Keiji had left on his chair.

"There's a side door over this way, if you want to leave quickly." Hinata's voice carried over the cheerful cacophony of the departing congregation, and she gestured at a door near the front of the sanctuary.

The crowd exiting through it was less dense than the one streaming through the middle aisle, and Naruto nodded.

"Good idea. Thanks."

He kept his hand on Keiji's shoulder, following Hinata into the side aisle, trying not to notice the graceful way she moved, the slim curve of her waist, the raven fall of her ponytail.

_Tried_ not to.

But not noticing Hinata was nearly impossible, unless you were blind.

_No, even a blind man would notice her._

She glanced over her shoulder, offering Keiji a sweet smile, and Naruto's pulse leaped when her gaze met his for a brief moment.

Keiji shrugged out of Naruto's hand and hurried forward, trying to match his pace with Hinata as she stepped outside.

"You want to come again on Wednesday? We're having a potluck." Hinata inquired, lightly giggling at the boy's antics.

"What's that?" Keiji excitedly tried to grow closer to her.

"Hmmmn, well it's when everyone brings something to eat, then we all share it and talk and get to know each other." Hinata tried her best to make it simple for him. "There'll be lots of kids there. You know Sarutobi Konohamaru from class? He'll be there. His mom always brings the best dessert!"

"I don't think my dad will let me go." Keiji answered, as if Naruto wasn't just behind them, a couple of steps away.

"Why not?"

Naruto asked when they stepped near Hinata's car.

Surprising the two, they both turned to look at him.

Hinata flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have thought to ask you before I brought it up to Keiji."

"No, it's okay." Naruto grinned. "I think it's a good idea!"

_A time to take out some stress!_

"Great!" She pulled open her car door. "I'll see you both, then."

She hopped into the car and probably would've closed it shut, if Keiji weren't in the way.

"I'm going to be at school on Tuesday." He innocently stated. "Will you be there, Ms. Hyuuga?"

Once again, she gave an apologetic smile. "Until the doctor tells me to, I have to stay home and rest my shoulder."

Naruto's phone rang while Keiji began what threatened to be a very long monologue about a book report that was due on Friday.

"Hello?" he flipped the phone open.

"_Naruto, it's Mom._"

Ayame was one of the calmest people Naruto knew, so when his mother sounded frazzled or scared, he knew something was seriously wrong.

And that's exactly how she sounded.

Frazzled, scared, and maybe even a little frantic.

"What's wrong?"

Hearing this, Hinata looked up and Naruto could instantly see the question in her eyes.

"_They decided to admit Senna._" Ayame said much too quickly. "_The doctor is concerned that there might be something more going on than a stomach bug._"

"Like what?" Like his mother on the other side of the phone, Naruto was on his way to panicking.

"_He wouldn't say._" Ayame's voice grew soft. "_Senna is thinking the worse._"

_And so am I._

The last words were remained unspoken, but Naruto knew it was what his mother was thinking.

He was thinking the same thing.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

There was a pause before she responded.

"_But what about Keiji?_"

Naruto hesitated, peering at his son. "I'll bring him with me."

"_And have him around a bunch of gloomy, worried people while they wait to find out whether or not his aunt's cancer has returned?_"

Leave it to Ayame to suddenly think of others before herself.

"_I don't think so! Naruto, I know you're his father but—!_"

"No, you're right." Naruto sighed, knowing that he wouldn't want to be in the place anyway. "That's probably not the best idea. I'm going to go back to the hotel and wait for you guys to call. Tell Senna that—tell her to stay strong and not to give up. Everything's going to be fine."

"_Don't worry about. I will._"

Naruto hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket, more alarmed than he wanted to be.

Senna's cancer nearly killed her, but she fought hard and she won.

Or so they'd thought.

Was it possible that she was sick again?

That the cancer that they thought she had beaten was back?

"Is your sister okay?"

Hinata had gotten out of her car and was holding Keiji's hand, facing Naruto.

They could've been mother and son, the two of them. Their bodies tense, head cocked to the side, and eyes wary.

"They're admitting her. They want to run a few tests."

He didn't offer more. There was no sense in giving Keiji something else to worry about.

"You want to be there with her."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Naruto answered it anyway.

"I would like to, but I don't think the hospital is the best place for Keiji." He ran a hand through his hair as he gave out a drawn out sigh. "Besides, we had plans to have ice-cream sundaes this afternoon. Right, buddy?"

Keiji nodded his agreement, but didn't look excited anymore than when he had asked him earlier.

"If you want," Hinata bit her bottom lip, and Naruto's gaze was drawn to the fullness of her lips.

"What?" It was his turn to bend his head slightly sideways.

"Keiji and I could go for lunch and ice-cream while you go to the hospital."

"I couldn't, Hinata!" He was surprised she even insisted.

"Why not?" Keiji asked, and Naruto bit back impatience.

"Because Ms. Hyuuga has other things to do, Keiji!"

"Actually I don't." She offered. "I usually spend my Sunday relaxing, and what could be more relaxing than eating ice-cream and friendship?"

"There are still reporters around, Hinata." He made a lame attempt to turn down her offer. After all, she had done so much for them already. "If they see you and Keiji together, they'll be snapping pictures and asking questions; all the things that you wanted to avoid."

"Worrying about that now is like worrying about spilling milk when it's already on the floor!" Hinata argued. "It's too late. My photo was on the news, and I can't change it! So I may as well stop worrying."

Naruto softened his tone, seeing that she was getting angry. "Are you still worried your ex will come after you?"

"I-I don't know."

She sounded defeated.

"He's got a long memory and whether Kiba or the other cops believe me or not, I'm sure Sasu—." Hinata's voice trailed off and she shook her head. "You're right. It's probably best if Keiji and I don't go get ice-cream. I wouldn't want anything to happen while we're together."

"How about your house, Ms. Hyuuga?" Keiji didn't like what he was hearing.

"We can't put Ms. Hyuuga out like that, Keiji." Naruto frowned.

"It's alright. If Keiji wants to spend the afternoon at my place, I'm happy to have him if you're okay with it." Hinata's frown disappeared to a soft smile.

Was he okay with it?

"Please, dad?"

Naruto hesitated, trying to imagine every worse-case scenario.

If Hinata's ex came by, he wouldn't want his son anywhere close by.

"No, Keiji. Sorry, but that's final." Naruto could see his son instantly slump his shoulders as his face fell.

Hinata looked as disheartened as Keiji did.

"Why don't we all go together?" Naruto felt guilty and came up with a compromise, not wanting to be made the bad guy in this argument.

"That kind of defeats the purpose, Naruto." Hinata said quickly. "I was going to have Keiji come over so that you could be at the hospital with your sister."

Naruto had the distinct feeling that she would rather do just about anything but spend time with him.

"But we'll still have ice-cream!" Keiji looked up at Hinata and Naruto wondered if she had the heart to say no and avoid him.

"Keiji," Hinata hesitated then sighed. "That sounds good. We'll go back to my place, have lunch, then ice-cream."

"Thank you!" Keiji threw himself into her arms.

She laughed, accepting his hug, and Naruto's throat tightened.

Maybe things weren't as dire as they seem to be.

Maybe Keiji just needed some time to adjust, because at that moment, he looked a lot like the little boy Naruto remembered.

Happy, smiling and excited about life.

"You're welcome." She got in the car, this time, managing to close the door quickly and rolled down her window. "So how about we get going?"

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go."

"I could ride with—!"

"No." Naruto put a hand on Keiji's shoulder and steered him to the SUV. "I'm your father and I want to spend time with you."

He expected Keiji to go back to his solemn, sullen silence, but Keiji looked Naruto in the eye as he climbed inside the SUV and offered a shy smile.

"I want to spend time with you too, but you're not who I remember."

Naruto blinked, his heart beating hard against his ribs.

He didn't want to say the wrong words and do anything to stop Keiji's words form flowing.

"I didn't think you remembered me at all."

"I remember!" Keiji eagerly nodded his head, ready to prove that he did. "I remember we played catch together! I remember you used to make pancakes for breakfast! Chocolate chip ones!"

"Almost every Sunday morning." Naruto gave a choked chuckle, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"I remember I was sad when mo—Sakura told me you didn't want me anymore."

Naruto held back the tears. "I'm sorry Keiji. I wish thing's could've been different."

Keiji just shrugged, buckling his seatbelt and turned away, ending the conversation as quickly as it came.

Naruto was both relieved and disappointed.

Relieved because hearing about Keiji's life was like having a knife thrust into his heart. It was painful to hear.

Disappointed because despite the pain, Naruto needed to know what kind of life Keiji had been living with Sakura if he were to ever gain a full understanding of the boy.

So far, Sakura wasn't talking, and though the officials had traced much of her movements during the past five years, they couldn't speculate on how she treated Keiji.

His cell phone rang for the second time today and he answered it as he pulled out of the church parking lot.

_Maybe it's mom or dad._

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Sharo_."

Stevens Sharo was one of Naruto's best investigators. A half Japanese-American, former New York City homicide detective who joined Naruto's team after his sister had been by her estranged husband. He's been on the team for three years now.

"What's up? Anything new?" Naruto tried to make himself sound casual, looking at Keiji from the rearview mirror.

"_That's what I was calling you to ask you. I phoned into the office, and Yuki said you'd run into some complications._"

_Complications? _Naruto pouted. "Nothing I can't handle."

"_She also said the woman who helped you find Keiji was shot._" Sharo continued, completely ignoring Naruto's previous response.

"Yuki talks too much."

But she was a great investigator. That was the only reason why Naruto had asked her to help find information on Hinata.

She had come up empty as he had.

"_She's only worried._"

"Well, she shouldn't be." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Things are cool here."

Trying to change the topic, he asked, "How about you? Find your brother-in-law?"

Sharo had taken a week off to fly to Canada with his new wife, Tsume. They were hoping to track down the brother Tsume had been separated from when she was a child when the Yakuza came to collect the debts owed to them by her father. Adopted by different families, Tsume and Kiseki hadn't seen each other in two decades. The team had just gotten word on Kiseki going to Canada for his business trip, him being a representative of the large owning corporate in Japan.

"_We haven't been able to locate him yet. Seems like every time we show up at his condo, he just left._" Naruto could hear the bitterness in Sharo's voice. "_At least that's what his neighbor says._"

"You think he's hiding?"

"_I don't know, but I'm not going to give up until Tsume gets a chance to see him face-to-face. If it is Kiseki, she needs to know. Whether he wants the reunion or not._"

Naruto chuckled when his colleague used his motto. "Well, keep me updated."

"_I will. Anyways, how are things with Keiji?_"

"As well as can be expected." Naruto glanced at the rearview mirror again, only to see Keiji look out the window when their eyes met. It didn't mean he wasn't listening.

"_Well hang in there buddy. Good luck!_"

"We need it." Naruto admitted, though he didn't want it to be true.

"_And do you need me? Tsume and I are willing to fly there if things go badly._"

"No, it's okay!" Naruto practically shouted. "Plus, what would it be for?"

"_Support?_" Sharo seemed to have chuckled. "_More manpower?_"

"What you mean is more weapon power." Naruto sighed.

"_That too._"

"I'm good for now. I'll let you know if things change." He lied. He didn't want to bother anybody else with his problems. "Now, you better go back to looking for Kiseki."

"_Thanks. Take care, boss._" Sharo hung up before Naruto could tell him to knock off the 'boss' thing.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket as he pulled up in front of Kurenai's house.

Hinata was standing on the porch, her ponytail falling over her shoulder in a silky rope.

She looked nervous and uneasy, shoulders tense, and Naruto wondered what it was about him that made her so uneasy.

Was it the fact that he was a private investigator and she had secrets?

Was it the fact that there was obvious chemistry between the two?

Or was it because Naruto was simply a man and Hinata had been abused or disappointed or both by men one too many times in her life?

"Ready to eat?" She smiled brightly when Keiji bounded up the stairs, but the nervousness was impossible to hide from him.

"What are we having?"

"Pizza sound good?" Hinata opened the door. "That's easy to make and I have all the ingredients."

"_You_ can make pizza?" Keiji's smile widened. "Wow! You're amazing Ms. Hyuuga!"

"Aww, that's sweet, Keiji. Thank You." Hinata hurried inside. "Now let's hurry so we can cook it while we play a game."

She hadn't offered Naruto more than a brief glance.

Maybe she wished he'd change his mind and go to the hospital.

He knew he wouldn't.

There was too much at stake.

Keiji's safety.

Hinata's.

Until Naruto knew for sure that Hinata's ex wasn't coming after her, he'd make no assumptions and take nothing for granted.

He scanned the empty street, searching for danger but found nothing.

The day was peaceful and silent.

Of course, things could change in an instant.

He learned that the hard way, when Keiji disappeared.

It was something he would never forget.

He silently followed Hinata and Keiji up the stairs and into her apartment, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The ending is set!<p>

Just about seven more chapters left!

I threw a lot of information in here, though I still have to figure out where they will end up in the final.

This is a sorry for waiting.

Thanks for reading!

Like it?

Hate it?

Leave your thoughts behind!

:D


	11. A Phone Call to Ruin It All

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 11 "A Phone Call to Ruin It All."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata held the bowl of mozzarella cheese as Keiji finished sprinkling the contents over their raw pizza.<p>

"Now what?" He asked as he took the bowl from her hands and dumped the last few pieces of grated cheese onto the pie.

"It's ready to bake. Fifteen minutes and we'll be eating our master piece." Hinata smiled warmly at the boy.

She observed him more closely, comparing him to his father.

Unlike Naruto's sun-bleached hair color, where it seemed as if he had sucked the color of the sun, Keiji's was more of a sandy red. As father and son, they both held the sky in their orbs, though Keiji's was a bit more faded whilst Naruto's were fierce. Keiji was pale with even paler freckles that could only be distinguishable when you leaned close enough to look at the boy, where as Naruto was a bit tanned with scar looking birthmarks of whiskers on both sides of his face.

She shook her head and wondered how she got herself into this web of a mess.

"That's not very long." Keiji stood back while Hinata opened the oven and slid the pizza in to cook.

"Nope, it isn't."

"It's enough time to play a game, right?"

"Sure, but we'll have to go downstairs and borrow one from Ms. Kurenai." Hinata washed her hands thoroughly and gestures Keiji to do the same.

While he did that, she stepped out of the kitchen and braced herself for what she knew she would see.

Naruto was sitting at the small dining room table, his laptop in front of him as he worked. He stared intently at the screen as his fingers furiously moved as he pressed into the keys to type out the words.

He had retrieved it from his SUV when she had said her gallery kitchen was too small to accommodate more than one helper.

Of course, that was just another excuse to not be close to him.

She had avoided having him under her feet and succeeded in creating the kind of wholesome domestic scene that could have come from any 1950s-era television show in America; which was exactly the kind of life she had wished for when she was Keiji's age.

She could still remember lying in bed, listening to her mother's hard-partying friends and imagining that she lived in another home with another family.

One that cared.

She'd been young then and naïve enough to think she really could make a better life than the one her mother and grandmother had created.

And she had been able to eventually.

She wasn't going to mess that up by allowing a man into it.

Naruto looked up as she walked into the room, as if sensing she was coming, offering a half-smile, his blue eyes as warm and inviting as the sun after a winter storm.

"You guys done?"

"Yes." Hinata said coolly, trying to calm her nerves. "The pizza will be ready in a few minutes. Keiji and I are going downstairs to borrow a board game from Yuhi."

He stood and gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'll come with you guys. I need to get off my lazy butt and stretch anyway."

Hinata couldn't help but notice the way his shirt hugged the well-built shoulders and muscular biceps; couldn't stop from thinking that having him around brought renewed energy into her tire little attic apartment.

"I'm ready." Keiji walked out of the kitchen. "Can we go get the game now?"

Hinata turned away from Naruto, her cheeks ablaze, glad for the distraction and determined to ignore the man as much as possible for the few hours they were going to be there.

If she didn't, she might find herself sinking way deeper into a relationship with him than she wanted to.

"Sure." Hinata urged Keiji out into the hall that led to the stairs. "Mrs. Kurenai has dozens of games. She says they're for her grandkids, but I think she likes to play too."

"I hope she had Monopoly!" Keiji bounded down the steps.

"You like that one?" Naruto wrinkled his nose, following them out the hall. "I never really liked it. It's too complex and required strategy; kind of like Shogi."

Did he feel like a third wheel? An outsider trying his best to become one of the gang?

The thought made Hinata rethink her plan to ignore the man.

Doing so wasn't fair to Naruto, it wasn't fair to Keiji and it probably wasn't even fair to herself.

She was, after all, a grown woman.

Completely capable of having a man in her home, in her life, without falling for him.

She hoped.

She had a feeling it was already too late.

"I was always more of a trivia nut, but I'm up for a round if you guys are." Hinata's voice was light, making sure Naruto couldn't hear the uneasiness in her voice.

The rounded the corner and walked past the front door.

"Did I hear someone mention Monopoly?" Kurenai asked, peeking her head out of the living room.

"We were going to borrow the game from you." Hinata giggled, surprised that Kurenai was home.

Naruto cleared his throat.

He felt as if he were on pins and needles for some odd reason.

"Ms. Hyuuga and I made pizza and we're going to start the game while we wait for it to cook!" Keiji happily explained.

"Pizza and Monopoly, huh?" Kurenai pretended to ponder. "Now that does sound like a bunch of fun. I don't suppose you all have room for an old lady, now would you?"

Hinata smiled, nearly jumping with relief at the thought of Kurenai joining the game.

At least with another adult around, things wouldn't feel quite so comfortably domestic.

"You're not old, Yuhi." Hinata giggled again. "What do you think, Keiji? Naruto?"

"Works for me." Naruto shrugged, a smile planted on his face, and Keiji nodded a slightly less enthusiastic agreement.

"We can set up the game on my kitchen table and eat in the dining room." Kurenai suggested, offering a sly smile. "Your table is just a little too small for a family meal."

"K-Kurenai!" Hinata cried out after Kurenai, who bustled down the hall and into her kitchen, her face a bit pink.

"You three get settled! I'll get the game!" They heard Kurenai's shout.

"Want me to set up the table while you do that?" Hinata inquired, glad for any task that would get her out of the same room as Naruto.

"Go on ahead. You know where everything is." Kurenai returned with a box. "You boys have the pleasure of setting up the game while I help her."

Boys?

Hinata glanced at Naruto, barely hiding her amused smile.

He grinned, flashing his teeth.

Not a boy.

A man.

And that was something that she couldn't ignore, no matter how hard she tried to.

She opened a cupboard and pulled out a handful of plates, her heart beating just a little too hard and fast. She opened another cupboard, pulled out a stack of plastic cups and then started to carry them across the room.

"Looks like you might need some help."

Naruto took the entire stack from her hands, his fingers brushing hers, the spicy scent of his aftershave drifting around them.

Hinata looked behind him and glared at Kurenai, who was leaned on the table with Keiji as they set up the game.

Catching the glare, Naruto raised a brow.

"Really," Hinata gave a sigh as she shook her head lightly. "I'm fine."

But Naruto was already gone, out the door and probably in the dining room setting the table while Hinata stood in the kitchen trying to protest.

Hinata walked into the dining room just in time for Naruto to finish setting the table.

He looked up, sensing her coming presence and smiled. "This table is big enough for an army."

Hinata nodded, wondering why he said that. "Kurenai has a large family. You only saw about half of them the other night. If you can lift the plates and cups for a minute, I'll look for a tablecloth."

"Lots of kids?" He stepped aside as she rummaged through the china cabinet.

"Just three, but each of them gave her a truckload of grandkids." She found a tablecloth and spread it out on the table. "I think she was up to fifteen at last count. Plus three great-grand-kids."

"Whoa." Naruto smiled, trying to imagine that many people around such a table.

"Yep. Things can get pretty loud here at Christmas." She smoothed the tablecloth, then gesture for Naruto to put the plates and cups down. "There. All set. Here, I'll do that."

"You just want me to leave."

Hinata glanced at him when he said that. He had on a smile, but she could tell that it wasn't genuine and he was pained.

"No." She said softly. "I just figured you wanted to go with Keiji."

"Really, because I was thinking I make you uncomfortable." Naruto motioned with his head. "Besides, he has Kurenai."

Hinata flinched, hearing the slight anger behind those words. "You don't."

Naruto took a step closer to her, Hinata stiffening up a bit. "Then why do you keep trying to avoid being close to me, much less in the same room?"

"Wh-what makes you think that?" Hinata gulped, staring him in the eye to prove that she wasn't, even though she knew that it was a lie.

"The fact that I enter the room, you leave it."

"I haven't done that!" Hinata's cheeks burned.

"But you'd like to." Naruto smiled.

Hinata mentally groaned. He was enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"Look, Naruto," She looked away from his azure eyes.

"What?"

Good question.

What did she want to say?

"You're Keiji's father, a man I barely know, and suddenly we're having pizza and playing games on Sunday afternoon. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"What is?" Naruto got her cornered.

"U-uh," Hinata's mind came up blank. "This whole thing."

Naruto gave a half-scoff, half-laugh. "Why not?"

"Because," she turned around and began to set the plates. "Just because!"

She expected Naruto to leave.

Was waiting for him to leave.

He didn't.

"Hey." Naruto's hands cupped her shoulders, urging her to face him. "I didn't mean to barge into your life, but I did. So that you know, I'm not going to back out of it."

"I don't expect you to." She eased away from his touch, but the warmth of his hand lingered. "I know that Keiji feels comfortable with me, and I know that he needs someone familiar in his life. I'm happy to give him that."

"I'm not doing this just for Keiji."

Naruto seemed to want to say more, but he was interrupted.

"Dad! Mrs. Kurenai sent me to get you. She says we need to get the game ready, and she said that the pizza is probably burnt." Keiji skidded into the room, cutting off further conversation.

"I'll go check on it." Hinata said quickly, nearly running from the room and from Naruto.

From whatever it was he might have said if his son hadn't interrupted.

_I'm not doing this just for Keiji._

Then who was he doing it for?

She pondered on it as she walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

Himself?

Hinata?

Did she even want to know?

She shoved open the door to her apartment and considered slamming it closed and locking it, but Keiji would be disappointed if she didn't bring down the pizza and play with them.

Kurenai would be worried and come looking for her.

Or worse.

She would send Naruto.

Hinata hurried into the kitchen and took the pizza out of the oven.

The cheese was bubbly, and the crust was golden. It was perfect.

Hinata knew she couldn't put off the inevitable.

She had to carry the pizza down into the dining room, sit with Naruto, Keiji and Kurenai and eat with them.

"It's not like it's a big deal." She muttered to herself as she made her way back through the apartment.

The phone rang but she ignored it.

The sooner she got it over with, the better.

When she returned with the pizza, Kurenai was waiting for her, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Her arms were crossed. "I sent the boys down the basement to grab a few bottles of soda. I figured if you were providing the food, I could provide the drink."

Hinata felt like there was more coming her way and set down the pizza on the dining table. "I'll get the ice."

"Hold on a minute, Hinata." Kurenai demanded sternly. "You really think I don't have soda in the fridge? I sent them down so I could ask you something."

_Here goes._ Hinata sighed. "What is it?"

"What the heck is going on?" Kurenai nearly shouted.

"I'm not sure I know what you're—." Hinata was about to say but she was cut off by Kurenai.

"I'm talking about you and the kid and his father." Kurenai shook her head. "Sitting together at church, then playing games and having pizza? Together?"

"Keiji's having a tough time." Hinata shrugged a bit. "I'm trying to help him ease in his new life."

"You expect me to believe that that's all there is to it?" Kurenai frowned. "Hinata—."

"Yes, because that _is_ all there is to it." Hinata hissed as the sound of Keiji and Naruto returning echoed down the hall.

Kurenai opened her mouth but shut them when she caught sight of the two coming closer.

"Smells good in here." Naruto entered the room with a bottle of grape soda in his hand and Kurenai used that as an excuse for her frown that was already there.

"Grape?"

"Keiji thought we'd all enjoy it."

Kurenai merely nodded, the frown receding only after she glanced at Hinata for a while. "In that case, we should get eating. Hinata is going to go get ice."

Hinata nodded at the message and left the room.

"I'm going to trounce every one of you!"

"No way! _I'm_ going to win!" Keiji laughed at Kurenai.

She could hear the light, playful arguments between Kurenai and Keiji.

At least someone was having a good day, and that was what the idea of lunch and ice cream had been about.

Giving Keiji a good time, helping him relax with his father, bringing the two of them a little closer.

"Need help carrying those cups?"

Naruto's voice was so surprising that Hinata nearly dropped the cup she had just filled with ice.

She whirled around, her pulse racing. "I have this handled."

"You sure?"

"You want to help out so much? Here!" Hinata handed Naruto two cups filled with ice.

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled at this. "And thanks for today. It's great to hear Keiji laugh again."

"Thank Kurenai for that." Hinata felt guilty for snapping at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You brought the two of them together."

"Sure. Keiji is a special kid, Naruto, and I want to help him in any way I can."

"You're a good person." Naruto nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"No." She offered a smile, her pulse still racing. "I'm just someone doing the best I can."

Would Naruto think she was a good person if he knew everything about the kind of life she lived in Okinawa?

Would he think it if he knew she had worked as an exotic dancer at night and spent her days pursuing one drug thrill after another?

No.

Hinata wasn't good.

"Are we ready to eat?" Keiji asked as she set the ice-filled cup in front of him. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, we are." She smiled, settling into a chair next to Kurenai, who raised a brow.

"Pray?" Kurenai held out her hands.

Hinata clasped one and Keiji hesitated but clasped the other.

It was then that Hinata realized she had hold hands with Naruto to complete the circle.

She could be childish and refuse to take it, or she could act like a mature adult she sometimes was and do what needed to be done.

She placed her hands in his and felt warmth shoot up her arm, felt his fingers tighten fractionally.

Kurenai asked them to bow their heads down.

Naruto bowed his down and Hinata did the same, her heart thumping too fast and too hard.

As Kurenai murmured a few blessings for the food, Hinata was so focused at the contact between them.

She should not be having this kind of reaction to Naruto.

She shouldn't have any for him.

As soon as Kurenai was finished murmuring, she tugged her hand away, grabbed the pizza cuter Kurenai had set out on the table and began to cut the pizza, studiously avoiding Naruto's eyes while she did so.

She would eat the pizza and play the game, but she would not let herself relax around Naruto.

She would not allow herself to think of him as a friend.

Or something more.

That was the new plan.

But as she set a slice of pizza on Naruto's plate, caught his easy grin as she watched his son sipping grape soda, Hinata started to relax.

Started to enjoy the easy conversation around the table.

By the time the meal was finished and the Monopoly game ended, she could barely remember what she had been so worried about.

Naruto was charming, but he paid no more attention to Hinata than he had to Kurenai.

Obviously fatigue and fear made her overreact and over think his words and gestures.

He was a nice guy, doing his best to create a loving home for his son.

To think he had have any time or energy left to devote to a relationship with a woman was ridiculous.

"How about some ice cream?" Kurenai asked as Keiji carefully put away the game pieces.

"Maybe some pie too?" Keiji responded hopefully.

"Keiji, it's not polite to ask for food when you're at someone else's house." Naruto pulled his cell phone from his pocket, glanced at it and frowned.

"Are they done running tests on your sister?" Hinata noticed him frown.

"They would've called me it they were." Naruto sighed. "At this point, I hope no news means good news."

"Is your sister ill?" Kurenai's attention was caught.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right." Naruto placed on a smile to not further worry the woman. "Senna's tough."

Kurenai smiled and changed the subject. "Now about the pie, I have so much left that I'll have to eat it for weeks! I'm more than happy to share them. But as for ice cream, all I have is vanilla, but I have a lot of that too."

Keiji beamed.

"I have chocolate ice cream upstairs." Hinata stood up. "Do you want any Keiji?"

"Keiji?" Kurenai stood also and headed to her own kitchen. "What about me? I'm a regular chocolate fanatic, Hinata, so you just go right ahead and get it!"

Hinata laughed and jogged up the stairs to her room.

Spending time laughing and enjoying herself was exactly what she needed.

The light on the answering machine was flashing as she walked into her living room, and she pushed _Play_ as she passed it, going to the fridge and getting out the tub of ice cream.

She was walking back to the answering machine.

"_Hey, babe. It's been a long time. Bet you thought you'd never hear from me again_."

The voice froze her in her tracks and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"_I saw you on T.V. You were looking good_."

There was a sickening chuckle.

"_Better than ever. The car business is booming, but as soon as things slow down, I plan on coming for a little visit and taking up where we left off_."

There was a sudden change in tone.

"_Bet you're looking forward to that as much as I am, babe_."

The message cut off, but Hinata could still hear the voice.

Sasuke's voice.

It was crawling along her nerves, making her muscles weak and her blood cold.

He had found her.

She had known it when Itachi had tried to murder her.

But until she heard Sasuke's voice, she'd hoped she was wrong.

She wasn't.

And now Sasuke was coming to Sendai.

Coming to pick up where they'd left off.

Coming to finish what he had begun the day he had put his hands around her throat and tried to choke the life out of her.

Her hands shot up to her neck, trying to calm herself down but proving that nothing was around her neck.

No hands.

She shuddered, the ice cream dropping from her hands as she ran to the phone and dialed the sheriff's office.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the rings came slowly after one another.

She was dead meat.

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun~!<p> 


	12. Closing In The Gap

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 12 "Closing In The Gap."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped back into the kitchen, smiling as Keiji looked up from a huge plate of apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Kurenai just sat next to him, drinking in a cup of coffee, a small piece of pie untouched on a plate just to her left.<p>

"Had enough pie and ice cream, buddy?"

"Mrs. Yuhi said I can take it home if I can't finish it all." Keiji continued to gobble up the dessert. "She'll wrap it up for me and everything."

Naruto chuckled and ruffled his red head.

"Everything okay with your sister?" Kurenai stood, grabbing a plate from a cupboard and cut a slice of pie, handing it to Naruto without bothering to ask if he wanted some pie or not.

"She'd stable." Naruto grinned, he had just gotten off the phone with Ayame, "They're giving her fluids, but the test results are negative. No cancer!"

"Wonderful!" Kurenai clasped her hands together. "I know your whole family must be relieved."

"Overjoyed. After two years of chemo, she's ready for a reprieve and we're all crossing our fingers on that."

Naruto glanced around, frowning when he realized that Hinata wasn't in the dining room.

Where was she?

Hadn't she come back yet?

Naruto scowled.

Maybe the chocolate ice cream was her excuse to escape.

But she seemed as if she was enjoying herself. She had laughed and joked as she lost the Monopoly game, then cheered Keiji as he won.

That wasn't an act.

He could just tell.

"Is Hinata still upstairs?"

Kurenai looked around her as if she was realizing it now herself. "I suppose so. I can't figure out why though. It only takes a minimum two minutes to walk up the stairs and back down. I would have gone and checked up on her but—!"

"I'll go." Naruto stood up immediately. "Then Keiji and I will head back to the hotel. We've already taken too much of your time."

"Nonsense!" Kurenai dismissed him. "Hurry on along."

"Sure thing."

Naruto jogged upstairs, almost colliding to Hinata's closed door. He knocked furiously on her door and frowned when it creaked open under his fist.

"Hinata?"

He stepped into her small living room, grimacing when he saw the half gallon of ice cream lying on the floor, melting and staining the Arabian carpet.

"Hinata? Hello?"

Adrenaline pumped through him as he stepped down the short corridor, peering into the kitchen and later on the bathroom.

There was one more door that was closed.

Naruto knocked, his body tensing up with expectancy.

Something had happened, and whatever it was, he had a feeling it wasn't any good.

"Hinata, are you in here?"

"Yeah."

Her voice was muffled, and sounded like she had been crying.

"Am I allowed to enter?" Naruto pushed the door lightly. "Can I come in?"

"N-no!" She cried out. "I-I'm not—I'm not feeling well! Can you tell Keiji I'm sorry for missing out on the ice cream?"

"What's going on, Hinata?" Naruto swung the door open to reveal the interior of the room.

Hinata was sat, cross-legged on a bed, her face void of color, eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to come in unless you're invited?"

Naruto gave a small grin. "Technically, I'm not in your room. I'm still out in the hall."

"And technically, I'm not angry, just completely annoyed." She muttered, not much of her spunk found in her voice.

"Sorry, but Kurenai was worried about you." Naruto's lips became a firm line. "So was I."

"You guys didn't have to." She scoffed. "I'm right here, on my bed, safe as can be."

"You said you weren't feeling well." Naruto stood there awkwardly.

She shrugged, getting up and walked past him out into the hall and to the living room.

He followed, watching as she picked up the ice cream and put it back into the freezer. She then went to the sink and grabbed a damn clothe to wipe the mess.

Her movements were tense, her muscles taut.

She didn't look sick.

She looked exactly what she had said.

Annoyed.

"Something happened." He didn't phrase it as a question, knowing that she wouldn't answer. "Heard from your ex?"

She seemed to tense up more, swinging around to face him.

"I heard from him. He called, just a few minutes ago." She hissed. "He said he planned to pay me a visit and pick up where we left off."

"And where was that?"

She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Where did you leave off?" Naruto was gnashing his teeth together. "Was he stalking you?"

"No." She just said.

"Abusing you?" Naruto's volume increasing bit by bit.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"So he was."

Naruto's blood boiled at the thought of it. He wanted to fly to Okinawa and beat some sense into the guy.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Hinata snapped, equally surprised at her outburst as he was.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, offering him a shaking smile. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, Hinata, but if you don't tell me anything, how can I help you?" Naruto was close to desperate.

"I don't want your help." Hinata said, barely above a whisper. "How many times do I have to tell you that? All I want you to do is to take care of your son. Make sure he's okay, and not me. I'm nobody to you."

"Yeah Keiji's important." Naruto sighed. "But you're important, too. I'm not going to walk away from you. I'm not letting you face your ex by yourself."

Hinata frowned. "I talked to Kiba. He said I don't have to face him. He said my ex is still in Okinawa."

"And?"

"Leaving a message on my answering machine isn't a crime and as long as I wasn't overtly threatened, there was nothing that can be done."

Naruto's anger surged. He would have a chat with the sheriff and see what it was that was keeping the man from acting on the information Hinata had provided his team.

"Did you erase the message?"

"No. I'm not an idiot."

"Good. Can I hear it?" Naruto rushed to the phone even before she replied him.

Hinata hesitated.

"You already helped me out." He flashed a reassuring smile. "It's my turn to help you out."

He had taken her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, as another reassurance.

She tugged her hand away, took a step forward and pressed play.

Naruto stood by her as the thug's voice filled the room.

The guy was smart.

He didn't say anything threatening.

Not even a hint that he might have something else on his mind besides reconnecting with an old girlfriend.

But Naruto had dealt with men like him before.

He had met enough of them during his days as a prosecuting attorney to know a con man when he was encountered with one.

"You said his name was Sasuke." Naruto couldn't help but ball his hand into a fist after the message. "What was his last name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Naruto felt his nails penetrate his skin. "If I have his name, I can find the guy and stop him."

"From what?" Hinata's eyes were glazed with mixed emotions. "He hasn't made any threats. Besides, you have a lot of things to worry about without getting mixed up in my situation."

"I'm already tangled up in it." Naruto gave a low whistle. "Our lives connected the day you went to the sheriff and told him what you suspected about Keiji. I keep tell you that."

"No, Naruto—." She began but was cut off.

"Would you change what you did for me and Keiji?"

"Of course not, but—!" She shook her head.

"And I wouldn't change that fact that you and I met and that a connection between us exists."

"There is no—." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "No, Naruto. There can't be."

"There is, Hinata." Naruto smirked. "You can't deny it any more than I can."

She paused before taking a breath and looked him straight in the eye.

Naruto can see the obvious fear and worry in her violet eyes.

"Maybe you're right." She broke the eye contact. "Maybe I can't. But admitting it won't change anything. It only adds more to my worries. If something happened to you, Keiji, or Kurenai, because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"Then we've got us a situation of our own." Naruto took a hold of her hand. "Because I would never forgive myself if something happened to you only because I turned my back and walked away when you needed me."

"I don't need you."

"You do." Naruto's other hand took her free hand. "Can't you see? We do."

"Feelings don't mean anything."

Her voice shook, and Naruto knew that she felt the same way.

She knew what he was talking about.

"They mean everything."

He pulled her to him and leaned down, doing what he had been wanting to all afternoon.

Let his lips press to hers.

Let his hands settle on her waist.

She stiffened.

Her eyes widened, but then slowly closed.

She relaxed, arms twining around his neck and pulling him closer.

He complied, hands sweeping up her back, tangled in her ponytail, tugging it loose so it fell around her shoulders.

Her sweet fragrance drifting around them, as he eagerly drank in the scent.

They broke apart, only for Naruto to catch her lips once again.

"Dad?" Keiji's voice carried up the stairs. "Ms. Hyuuga?"

"In here, bud!" Naruto called out, clearing his throat.

His voice had been husky; heart pounding crazily in his ears.

Hinata had pushed him away and swept her hair into a ponytail again, cheeks flushed.

"W-we," She gulped, fingers touching her lips before falling away. "We shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry that we did." Naruto said as soon as Keiji bounded in.

"What were you two doing?" Keiji asked, his gaze jumping from his father to Hinata and back again.

"J-Just talking." Hinata responded, offering the boy a quick smile.

"About dating?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Why do you say that, buddy?"

"You guys look all red in the face like you're embarrassed." Keiji looked thoughtful. "And I think that talking about dating is embarrassing."

"Keiji!" Naruto and Hinata spoke together.

Naruto just laughed, though Hinata didn't seem very amused.

But, he could swear he saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What?" Keiji answered back, a valiant attempt to sound mature. "Dating is a natural thing!"

"Uh-huh. And who told you that?" Naruto waggled his brows.

"Mrs. Yuhi."

"Figures." Hinata groaned, looking both horrified and fascinated.

Her pink cheeks and kiss-stained lips beckoned for Naruto to lean back and kiss her once more.

"We were wondering what was taking you guys so long!" Keiji whined. "She said she was going to give you guys ten minutes before she let me up and make sure you guys were not getting into trouble."

"She didn't!" Hinata sounded shocked.

"I did." Yuhi called from just out the door.

Hinata stomped towards the door and yanked it open.

"I cannot believe you sent a nine-year-old to chaperone us!"

"Chaperone? It was merely to check up on you two." Kurenai's eyes twinkled. "You guys got awfully quiet after that argument. Did you guys need it?"

"Kurenai!"

"What?" Kurenai laughed. "I'm a lonely old woman! I can't help myself!"

"You're not old, Mrs. Yuhi." Keiji grabbed her hand and patted it gently. "You're pretty beautiful and make the best pie in the whole wide world."

Whatever Sakura had done wrong, she hadn't been cruel to Keiji at all. The more time Naruto spent with him, the more realized that truth.

Cruelty begets cruelty, and despite his confusion and sometimes sullen demeanor, Keiji had a tender heart.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me into sending more pie with you, young man?" Kurenai laughed. "Because it's working."

"You could bring it to the potluck instead. Ms. Hyuuga invited us and we're going." On cue, Keiji faced him. "Right. Dad?"

"Sure, but right now, we have to go back to the hotel." Naruto reached his hand out for Keiji to take. "Don't forget we're moving into our house."

Keiji beamed, taking it. "Goodbye, Mrs. Yuhi. Goodbye, Ms. Hyuuga. I had a lot of fun today."

With that, they veered out the door and into the SUV.

Spending time with Hinata and Kurenai had been good for him. For the both of them.

The stress of their reunion and anxiety over Senna's health had taken its toll, but now they were just a thing of the past as of today.

They were back together again.

A family again.

Just the way Naruto dreamed they would be.

And he wanted to enjoy every single moment of it.

Outside, the sky was a deep cerulean, pure white clouds dotting the sky as the sun began it's descend.

Naruto took a deep breath and for the first time, felt utter peace.

Contentment.

The wind tickled his cheeks, reminding him of what had happened in her room.

The kiss they shared touched something deep in his soul and reminded him of what it meant to be truly connected to someone.

It was truly different that what he had with Shion, though she still took a place in his heart.

The kiss just made him more determined to find Hinata's bastard ex-boyfriend.

Days ago, he had told her she was family, but he hadn't realized then how quickly she had burrowed into his life, his thoughts and heart.

Before pulling out into the road, he pulled out his phone.

First, he would call up the sheriff and see what he had to say.

Then he would call up Sharo and get his team searching for any Sasuke who had been trouble in Okinawa, hoping that the list was short so they would track the guy down faster.

He planned to send in somebody to straighten him up so he would take a hint and not pursue Hinata.

He'd better take the hint because Naruto would personally hunt him down if anything were to happen to Hinata.

Scratch that.

Nothing was going to happen to Hinata because Naruto was going to find Sasuke before the scum had a chance to strike again.

Hinata hadn't admitted that she had been abused by the bastard, but she didn't deny it either.

Her ex was a criminal, pure and simple, and Naruto knew just how to deal with guys like him.

Dig up the dirt, turn over every rock, uncover every crime from shoplifting to murder, and then prosecute to the fullest extent of the law.

It would happen.

Naruto plans to make sure of it.

He smiled grimly as he flipped his phone open and dialed the sheriff's office.

* * *

><p>I have resurrected from the dead!<p>

Zombie apocalypse initiate now!

Happy Holidays!

Hope y'all stay safe into the next year!


	13. Encounter

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 13 "Encounter."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata had been enjoying Wednesday night potluck at the church for the three years she had been living in Sendai.<p>

It was even something she looked forward to.

It was a middle-of-the-week break from her teaching job and the college courses she needed to take in order to keep her job.

It was a time of fellowship with her made friends and neighbors, the ones that she had been avoiding lately.

The matter of fact that Keiji and Naruto were going to be there this night shouldn't have changed anything, but somehow, it did.

Naruto had kissed her.

And as much as she denied it, she had kissed him back.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself and willed for the memory to be erased.

She ran a brush through her hair, her reflection in the bathroom mirror, eliciting a sigh.

There were deep circles beneath her eyes and fear had gauged hollows beneath her cheekbones.

It looked as if death had just spit her up after chewing for quite a while.

Sasuke hadn't called again, but each time the phone rang she jumped, nearly giving herself a heart attack, terror beating a hard, hollow rhythm in her chest.

That had been his plan all along.

To leave her wondering when he'd call her again, when he might show up behind her at a grocery store or outside the window at the school she taught in.

It was meant to make her wonder if she'd find him in the backseat of her car, hunkered down and waiting for her to get behind the wheel.

Maybe she would see him in her rearview mirror, staring at her from a car right behind her on the road.

Hinata shuddered, turning away from her reflection.

Kiba had assured her that Sasuke was still in Okinawa and that the local police there were keeping an eye on him. He continued to believe that Itachi had been working alone when he'd gone after Hinata and tried to shoot her down both at her house and in the lot just in front of Kurenai's house.

Hinata wanted desperately to believe that Kiba's theory was correct.

But she couldn't.

The tentacles of Sasuke's drug business were far reaching, and there was no doubt in Hinata's mind that he had either hired Itachi or found someone who would.

Doing so would have been as easy for Sasuke as creating a lesson plan for Hinata.

Maybe eventually Itachi would admit the truth, but until he did, Okinawa police could take no action against Sasuke, and Hinata would continue to jump at every shadow, wince at every creak and groan of the old house and freeze whenever the phone rang.

She set the brush down and grabbed her purse, coat and the butter cake she had made for the potluck and hurried outside.

It was getting late, the sun sinking low behind the mountains.

Soon it would be dark, the shadows blending together, hiding anyone that might be lurking around nearby, and waiting for an opportunity to pounce on her.

She shivered, holding her coat close as she hurried to her car.

She fumbled in her purse, wishing she had thought of having her keys already in her hand when she had left her house.

Wasn't that one of the rules of safety?

Not having the keys in her hand would save her from a bullet.

Hinata glanced around, a warning humming along her nerves as she finally managed to pull her keys out from the bottom of her purse.

Was someone hiding in the shadows and watching her?

Was he going to attack as she got into the car?

Force her to drive some distant location where he'd—!

_No!_ She pulled her thoughts to a stop. _I will not go there!_

She wouldn't let herself dwell in the fear.

She needed to remember that.

Her fists gripped the steering wheel as she drove to the church, all the tension from the past week tightening the muscles in her neck and shoulders. Her stitches itched and pulled. Her head pounded and she wanted to turn the car around and go back home.

She would have, if Keiji hadn't been expecting her to go.

But he was, and she didn't have a bone in her body that wanted to disappoint him.

Especially after he had told her at recess that he and his father were making rice crispy treats to bring and that he was going to wrap one especially for her.

He was such a sweet kid.

She would miss him when he went back to Tokyo.

She would miss Naruto also, but that was another thing she refused to think more about.

As soon as she arrived at the church, she spotted several people walking from their cars to the church as Hinata pulled into the lot.

She grabbed the cake and hurried to join them.

There was safety in numbers after all.

If Naruto and Keiji had already arrived, she didn't see them as she set the cake down on the dessert table.

Maybe Naruto changed his mind about bringing Keiji along.

Hinata ignores the twinge of disappointment she felt at the thought.

Keeping her distance was the best thing she could do for all of them, and she should be happy if the two didn't bother to show up.

Should be.

But she had enjoyed Sunday afternoon, had even found herself imagining what it would be like to spend more time with Keiji and Naruto.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Naruto had been right when he had said that they seemed to fit together.

Not just Naruto and Hinata, but the three of them.

They were a team, working together to make something wonderful out of a difficult situation.

_We need each other._

That's what Naruto had said, and Hinata wanted so much to forget and deny it, but she just couldn't.

"Ms. Hyuuga!" She could hear Keiji call out. "We're here! And dad said we can sit together if you want us too."

Hinata turned to face him.

He looked adorable, his red hair mussed, the freckles dotting his cheeks and nose.

Naruto was a few steps behind, carrying the plate of promised rice crispy treats.

He searched Hinata's face as he approached, and she wondered if he'd spent much of his time thinking about her as she had about him.

Her cheeks heated, but she refused to break the eye contact by looking away.

"I would love to sit with you guys. I was starting to worry that you guys weren't going to show."

"We would've been here sooner, but Grandma and Gramps thought they might come." Keiji offered as small smile. "Then Aunt Senna got sick again, and they decided to stay home."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She met Naruto's eyes again, her heart doing a happy jig. "Was the doctor able to give her any idea what might be wrong?"

"She has the flu. The doctor said it'll take a week or so before she's back to normal."

"Is there I can do for her?" Hinata felt guilty that she was here happy as can be just by being near Naruto while his sister was suffering and was probably needing Naruto in her company.

"She would love to meet you, but I think that can wait until this flu blows over. Wouldn't want you getting sick, now would we?" Naruto held up the plate with the treats. "I'm going to put this with the other foods, if you and Keiji want to find a seat, I'll be joining you two later."

He gave her a small wink before he headed towards the table where housewives gathered, trying to sort and place the food everybody bought.

"Where do you want to sit, Keiji?" Hinata tried to still the wild beating of her heart.

"Anywhere is okay." Keiji shrugged. "Oh! Before I forget, here you go."

Keiji reached into his coat pocket and pulled a plastic-wrapped marshmallow crispy treat. "I asked my dad to cut one out special just for you." He smiled as he offered it to her. "See? It's a heart shaped one."

Hinata's heart danced as she gladly took the item from the young boy, though, this dance was more pleasant rather than the nerve wrecking jig it usually did when it came to Naruto. "It's wonderful. I love it."

"Are you going to eat it?" Keiji beamed.

"It's too special to eat." Hinata eyed the item softly, wishing she could keep it forever.

Keiji made a face and gave a small laugh. "But it will go bad if you don't."

Hinata gave a playful wink as she placed the treat in her purse. "Not if I put it in the freezer!"

"The freezer?" Keiji didn't sound convinced, and Hinata just giggled, ruffling his red mess of hair.

"Yeah, so that when I'm feeling down in the dumps, I can take it out and look at it." She guided their way to a long table and pulled out a chair, gesturing for him to take a seat. "So I can remember that someone cared enough to make it and give it to me."

The boy said nothing but just grinned, sitting down on the offered chair.

"Here," Hinata handed her purse to him. "Place it on the seat next to you to save your father a seat."

"But he might want to sit next to you."

Hinata halted, her arm aching at the weight of her purse. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're a woman and he's a man." Keiji gave his famous shrug. "That's the kind of thing men and women do."

Hinata suppressed a chuckle. "Have you been talking to Kurenai again?"

"Nope!" Keiji shook his head happily. "Grandpa Iruka was explaining things to me while we played shogi."

"What kind of things?" Hinata peered slyly at the child.

"Like how come your face turns red when my dad smiles at you."

"My face does not turn red when your father smiles at me!" Hinata said much too loudly, her face heating up a bit. _But it does, and you know it._

"Yeah it does! Like right now!" Keiji snickered. "But don't worry, you look pretty. Not like Megumi when she turns red and she looks like a steamed lobster!"

Hinata gave a slight frown. "You didn't say that to her, did you?"

Keiji stopped smiling and looked down. "I was going to, but Grandpa said that girls don't like to hear that kind of stuff."

It was all she could do to not burst out laughing.

"Hey!" It was then that Keiji looked alerted. "Where'd dad go?"

"He went to go put the treats down on the table, remember?" Hinata raised a brow, not really understanding why the boy seemed to be on edge. "Why?"

"I don't see him anywhere!" His voice cracked a bit. "He's gone!"

Hinata turned to the tables and saw that Keiji was right. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and searched the crowded room.

"Do you think he went home and left me?" Keiji sounded panicked, his eyes wide with fear.

Hinata snapped her attention to the boy and sat down, placing her hand on his back. "Of course he didn't! Maybe he left something in the car and went to go get it."

"Like what?" Keiji grumbled.

"Like," Hinata racked her brain for something—anything. "Like his cell phone. He's been worried about your aunt. He wouldn't want her to be unable to reach you guys if something happened."

Keiji shook his head violently. "It's always in his back pocket."

"Then maybe his wallet? Or—." Hinata couldn't think of anything that made any sense. It was strange that Naruto was nowhere to be seen, but she knew that he would never leave his son. She took another scan of the room and saw no trace of Naruto.

"He's probably mad at me." Keiji's voice broke. "He probably doesn't want to be my father anymore."

Hinata pulled the boy in a one armed embrace and began to rub small circles on his back. "He's not mad at you. Even if he was, he would still very much like to be your father."

"But I'm difficult." Keiji sniffed, a lone tear escaping his right eye. "My moth—Sakura said so. She said I was lucky to have her because no one else would want me."

"She was a very confused woman, Keiji. And that had nothing to do with you." Hinata made another round in looking for Naruto, getting more worried when she didn't spot his blonde hair anywhere in the crowd. _Where is he?_ "Whatever she told you, they were not true."

She was ready to stand up so she and Keiji can walk around and ask people if they had seen Naruto, but she stopped herself when she saw him enter through the main doors. Her face brightened up. "Look, Keiji, there he is."

Keiji followed the direction Hinata's finger pointed, the anxiety in his expression eased as soon as he caught sight of his father.

"I told you he would never leave you alone." Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper. "It looks like he was helping with bringing the food in."

The boy just nodded, ignoring everything else she said, picking at the tablecloth and avoiding Hinata's stare.

Keiji was embarrassed, and so Hinata knew he was ready to drop the subject. She had to tell Naruto of what happened, but some time later; not when the boy was there.

The seat next to Keiji was pulled back and there sat a Naruto. "Sorry I took long, some lady asked me to help her bring her share."

Hinata gave a nod. "You made it in time for the pastor to give his blessings."

Naruto patted his stomach as he smirked. "Good! I'm starving!'

Hinata saw the tension thick in the atmosphere surrounding the father and son. Keiji was still upset at the scare Naruto had caused.

The pastor had finally given grace and the congregation immediately stood and lined up to the buffet of food.

"I thought you guys were hungry! Come on! Let's go!" Hinata knew she sounded way too cheery, but the two males didn't seem to take note. Instead, they just stood with her and joined the line.

Hinata gave a small sigh when she saw that the tension was clearing as soon as the cheerful humor of the crowd seeped its way to the two.

"Hey Keiji!" A dark haired boy ran up to them, a wide smile on his face. "Wait up!"

Hinata recognized this boy as Sarutobi Konohamaru, a boy in her class. He was friends with everybody and she observed that he tried his best in including Keiji with the whole class.

"Hi." Keiji shyly inched backwards.

"I didn't know you went to church here." Konohamaru seemed to not notice Keiji's movements.

Keiji looked uncomfortable. "We just started coming."

"Cool!" Konohamaru grinned. "Hey, do you want to come sit with me and the other guys?" He motioned towards a table not far from where Hinata, Naruto and Keiji were originally going to sit.

Keiji looked up at his father, who gave a subtle nod. He turned back to Konohamaru. "Sure."

"Great!" Konohamaru grabbed two plates, one for himself and Keiji. He handed the paper plate to the boy. "Guess what? My mom made hot wings. I heard you liked hot wings, so be sure to get some! They're amazing!"

Keiji gave a timid response of, "Okay."

The two boys continued w to exchange opinions about food as they stacked their plates with them. As soon as their plate seemed to no longer be able to carry any more food, the two boys went to go and sit down.

Hinata smiled at the scene and was glad to see Keiji socializing with children his age. She grabbed two plates and handed one to Naruto, who accepted. It was then that she realized that both she and Naruto were going back and eat _without Keiji_.

She certainly did not expect for this to happen this evening.

Hinata frowned, stabbing a piece of fried chicken with a fork and shook it to make it fall on her plate.

"Wonder what that chicken did to make you stab it like that." Naruto observed, stating wryly.

Hinata gave a light glare but kept her response light. "I think I have a bone to pick with just everybody right now."

"Rough day?" Naruto followed her, amused.

Hinata sighed. "Rough week."

Her plate looked fairly full so she decided to go and sit down at the table, very well aware with Naruto following her closely behind.

"I have some news that might make things better." Naruto beat her to her chair and pulled it out for her. She was caught off-guard and hesitated a bit before sitting. Naruto then took the seat that Keiji originally had.

"Oh, really?" Hinata settled her plate on the table, a fork already in her hand. "Do tell."

"I found some interesting information about your ex."

Hinata froze from her process of digging in. She placed her fork down and faced Naruto. "My ex?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Used-car salesman to some, drug supplier to many."

All air seemed to have escaped from Hinata. She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you find that out?"

Images of her old ex-boyfriend flashed through Hinata's thoughts.

Sasuke had been helpful. So very supportive when Hinata's sister Hanabi had died. It had been too easy to fall his muscular pretty face and mysterious charm. She'd failed to see his dark side until it was almost too late.

The too tight grip on her arm.

The faint hint of leashed menace to his voice.

The fact that he fell to obsession and control.

He once laughed it off, saying that she was still confused and mentally grieved at the loss of her family, that he was only taking care of her, but Hinata knew better.

The day she had come home late after a flat tire on an isolated road, he'd flown in a rage. He had angrily demanded that he know where she was at all times.

When she had retorted that she was leaving him, he slammed her to the wall and threatened to do worse. Saying that he would never let her go.

The next day, she had found her favored pet dead on her front steps.

Hinata shook these thoughts from her mind.

"The sheriff and I had an interesting talk after we left your place on Sunday." Naruto pushed away his plate full of food.

"And he told you his name was Sasuke?" Hinata's head pounded. _I will never trust Kiba ever again._

"No, Sheriff Inuzuka just told me that he had things under control." Naruto could feel her negative emotions. "I wasn't content with the brush-off so I decided to do some research of my own."

"So you invaded my privacy?" Hinata snarled, her stomach twisting with anger and dismay. He had no right investigating her past, but he violated it and dug for information anyway. Now, he knew it all; the life she led; the mistakes she's made. The person she'd once been.

"I would never do that!"

Those words were spoken to deaf ears. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and stood up.

"What do you mean you would never do it? You did." Hinata hissed, picking up her plate and purse, walking blindly across the room to a nearby trashcan and dumped the plate with all the food.

She was halfway to the door when Naruto grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I found your ex to protect you, Hinata." Naruto's voice had a pleading tone to it. "Your past is your business."

She snatched her arm from him. "It _was_ my business! Now it's yours. Next it will be everybody's."

"That's not true, and you know it." He refused to let her go, her wrist still in his grip.

She did.

Of course, she did.

Naruto wasn't that kind of person that spreads information that was meant to be private.

But that wasn't the point.

He had dug into her past. He found out everything there was to know about her life before Sendai, and just thinking about it made her cheeks flame.

"Let go of me." She pulled away and took a big step towards the door.

"You don't need to run away, Hinata." Naruto didn't bother following her anymore. "Nothing has changed between us."

Hinata stopped and glanced behind her to see if they weren't attracting attention. That was the last thing she needed. Humiliation stacked upon humiliation. "Everything has changed."

"You had already told me parts of your past." Naruto's words were soothing, and his blue eyes were clear with sincerity and compassion. Hinata could barely look at them. "Eventually you would've told me everything."

"Maybe I would've. _Probably_ I would've." Hinata looked forward. "But you didn't give me that option. And now—."

Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Naruto took a step forward.

"For three years, I've spent being Hyuuga Hinata, a resident of Sendai, a do-gooder in the eyes of the people, a person with a past and a teacher-in-training." Hinata gulped the lump that was forming in the back of her throat. "Now, I'm suddenly Hyuuga Hinata, the big dreamer for a better life, family dead to drugs and someone who always manages to make a mess of things."

"Hinata—." He reached for her hands, regret seen in his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He would never hurt her!

But she was hurt.

Maybe not by him as much as her own failures and mistakes, but by the truth of her life laid bare for others to see.

"I need to go. Tell Keiji I'm sorry and I'll see him in class tomorrow." She managed to choke before she turned and ran.

From Naruto's compassionate gaze.

From the easy laughter and conversation being held in the church.

From her past and all that she wished she could change but can't.

She ran to her car and angrily pulled the driver door open, settling in it.

She turned the ignition and pulled out into the road, her throat tight with tears she refused to shed.

The road was empty and dark, and she thought she could drive for hours, days, even weeks and never escape what she was running from.

Herself.

The person she'd been and that she she'd promised herself she would never be again.

Headlights appeared behind her, pulling out of the church and into the road.

It was coming at her fast.

Hinata squinted at the rearview mirror.

Naruto?

No, he wouldn't have been able to get Keiji and get into their car so quickly.

The headlights drew closer and Hinata stepped on the gas on impulse, unconsciously trying to put space between her and whoever was coming. The car behind her sped up also, pulling so close that it was nearly bumper-to-bumper with her car.

She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that the interior light was on in the other vehicle.

She saw dark hair.

A pale, swarthy face.

Her heart stopped and started again, her foot putting more pressure to the accelerator. Her car jolted forward, Hinata's hands losing grip of the steering wheel, trying to get it back as she tried to steer around the steep curve in the road.

Her car fishtailed, and Hinata's grip tightened, strangling her steering wheel.

_Don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him!_

The car pulled out from behind and pulled up beside her and Hinata looked.

She had no choice.

She had to know.

There he was, grinning from the other car, his eyes deep, black sockets in a semi skeletal face.

It was every nightmare she'd ever had, every fear she'd ever experienced.

She screamed, jerking the car to the side, hearing the metal grind against each other as she hit the guard rail.

The steering wheel nearly slipped from her hands yet again, but she grabbed a hold of it just in time, managing to control the car before she violently hit on the brakes.

Sasuke's car sped ahead, swerved in front of her and kept going, flying into the darkness, disappearing around a curve in the road just far ahead.

Gone as quickly as it happened.

But not gone for long.

Hinata was sure of it.

Her hands shook as she rummaged through her purse and searched for her phone. As soon as her fingers curled around the familiar thing, she immediately flipped it open and dialed the police.

They had assured that help was on the way and that she should stay put and lock the doors.

Was Sasuke out there somewhere? Creeping towards her car?

Was he easing through the pine trees that lined the road?

Would he kill her before help arrived?

Hinata's heart pounded as she gazed at her keys. Should she drive away or stay?

She didn't know and couldn't decide.

So she waited, staring at the dashboard clock, counting the minutes and the wild thump of her heart until a familiar flash of red and blue appeared to be coming closer to her.

The car stopped and a police came out.

Her heart ceased pounding then.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Pieces of an Intricate Puzzle

**Run Away and Pursue**

Ch. 14 "Pieces of an Intricate Puzzle."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** Ch. 13 & 14 Today.

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the information lying on the desk in front of him in their new rental home. He had been up all night digging for more information and dirt about Uchiha Sasuke. There were nothing but a few interesting morsels tossed in here and there, but that was it, just morsels.<p>

Just a few minutes ago, he had forwarded the data to Yuki with instructions to call Okinawa PD.

He had other things to do.

Like figure out how to apologize to Hinata.

He had been so engulfed in his mission to find Sasuke that he had done exactly what she had accused him of: invading her privacy.

Just thinking about her words and the look on her face made him cringe. He hadn't meant to bring up a past Hinata had worked hard to put behind her.

But he had.

And now, he had to make up for it.

He looked down at the other folder on his desk, one that contained information on Hyuuga Hinata.

She had grown tough, and the wild life she had lived through her teenage years and early twenties reflected it.

An exotic dancer who'd worked at a popular club for drug dealings and prostitution who worked under the name Tenshi.

That made Naruto's head buzz with anger. He hadn't expected Hinata to come from a past of prostitution and drug abuse. He was sure to ask her about that.

The driver license photo of Tenshi an Okinawa police officer had sent over barely resembled the woman Naruto had come to care about known as Hinata.

Still, if he'd met her three years ago, he would have recognized the qualities that attracted him now.

Compassion, empathy, a tender spirit.

The softness of her lavender pearl eyes and fragile yet firm look to her figure.

He lifted the folder, opened it to the photo and looked at it one last time.

Tenshi.

Hinata.

Lost soul.

Now found.

Her past was hers to keep, and he'd tell her that if she ever spoke to him again.

He gathered all the paper that held Hinata's past and shoved it in the shredder, watching as the papers were cut up into many hundreds of puzzle pieces. Hinata's past was being eaten up by the shredder.

"Naruto?" Ayame appeared in the doorway, the phone in her hand, her palm covering the mouthpiece. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Keiji's principal is on the phone."

The principal?

That couldn't be good. Naruto had walked Keiji to school less than an hour ago. Had something happened since?

He took the phone from his adoptive mother's hands, his stomach knotted in concern. "Uzumaki Naruto speaking."

"Mr. Uzumaki, I am Senju Tsunade, the principal at Sendai Elementary. We spoke a few days after you got to town."

"I remember. What can I do for you?" Naruto raked a hand through his hair, standing to pace about the room.

"I don't want to worry you," Tsunade seemed to be tentative with her words. "But Keiji seems to be having some, err, issues."

"Issues?" Naruto tensed. The word 'issues' couldn't mean anything good. "What kind of issues?"

"He's in the school nurse complaining about a head ache and nausea."

Naruto headed for the door. "My sister has been sick with the flu, he probably caught it. I'll be right there to pick him up."

"The thing is, Mr. Uzumaki, he doesn't appear to be sick." Tsunade said quickly, in fear of making it sound as if the child was fault. "But of course, with Keiji's situation—."

Naruto interrupted her. "What do you mean he isn't sick?"

He could hear her sigh from the other side of the line. "His teacher said he was fine when he arrived in class this morning. As a matter of fact, he was more lively and interactive with the other students than he had been these past months. Then he was told that the teacher's aide for the class wasn't going to be in."

"Ms. Hyuuga?" _Ah, I see._ Naruto shook his head.

"That's right. Keiji now wants to go home." Tsunade sounded annoyed. "Of course we couldn't allow that."

"And that's when he decided to act sick?" Naruto went to the shelf and took his car keys.

"It appears so."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." With that Naruto hung up.

Naruto looked up and saw that his mother and his sister were by the door way.

"Is everything okay?" Ayame took the phone out of Naruto's hands as he began to put on his shoes.

"Yeah," Naruto finished and stood. "The teacher's aide Keiji is so fond of didn't show up today and he's not taking it well."

"Hinata?" Senna frowned, her words reflecting Naruto's own concern. "Is she okay? I know you said she's been trouble with her ex."

"I have no idea." Naruto walked past the two ladies. "I'm going to go pick up Keiji and go give her a call to make sure she's all right."

"Well, if you need to go over and help her, you just go ahead and do it." Ayame winked. "We can make care of Keiji. As a matter of fact, I think we'll bake some chocolate chip cookies and make some ramen."

With that, Ayame ran out of the room and into the kitchen to get the supplies ready.

Senna snickered. "Mom always did know how to make us feel better when we were a tad younger."

"Yeah." Naruto made sure that he had his keys and wallet with him. "If only I were that good with Keiji."

Senna gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Naruto just flashed a smile and pulled on his coat, opening the door. "See you later."

He stepped outside immediately seeing that the day was gray, the sky heavy with clouds. _They did say it was going to snow today._

He took a whiff of the nature air and unlocked his car.

The school was two blocks away from the temporary home, but he decided to drive.

The quicker he got to school, the quicker he could find out what was up with Keiji and the quicker it would be to go and check up on Hinata.

He pulled into the school parking lot, hurried inside and veered into the office to the right. An office assistant looked up as soon as he entered the vicinity and offered a smile.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Principal Senju said you were on your way." She gestured to the door behind her desk. "You can go right in."

Naruto returned the smile and gave a small nod of thanks. He skirted around the desk and a wall of file cabinets and stepped into the room.

An older woman with graying hair and a bright smile on a face that did not look anywhere past thirty stood as he entered.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Principal Senju." She offered a hand out.

Naruto took it and shook it politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Why don't we have a seat?" Tsunade motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "My assistant will be here with Keiji shortly."

Naruto perched on the edge of the chair, feeling uncomfortable but not sure why. "Thanks."

"While we have a minute, I'd like to thank you for making the decision to let Keiji stay in school during this transitional time. It's good for him to have a sense of continuity in his life."

"I agree." Naruto responded, whishing that the assistant would hurry up with Keiji already.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the principal's words of thanks, but he didn't feel like he deserved them. He hadn't done anything that any other parent wouldn't have done in the same exact situation.

"We've all been talking about it here at Sendai," Tsunade continued. "And we realize what a sacrifice it must be for you to leave a home in Tokyo to settle in a small town like ours. So you know, we want to say that we are here to offer support to you in any way we can."

"I appreciate that, Principal Senju and I'll be sure to let you know if there's anything Keiji needs." He had heard similar words so often ever since he had come to Sendai that they had almost become meaningless. Even though he knew that they meant well, none of them can do anything to help Keiji through the painful process of letting go of someone he had been calling 'Mother' the past five years.

"Good." Tsunade made sure she made eye contact with him. "I think that's especially important since Ms. Hyuuga won't be coming back for several weeks."

"Several weeks?" The conversation had suddenly become more interesting and he leaned forward. His mind was full of question asking why Hinata would take several weeks off, but he knew the principal wouldn't be able to answer.

It was Hinata's private business after all.

And it was business Naruto planned to stick his nose into once he figured out what was going on with Keiji.

"Yes," Tsunade opened a drawer that was imbedded in her desk. "She had requested to be off through the month of December and plans to return after Christmas break. She'll be returning as a full-time teacher after her graduation."

"Graduation?" Naruto raised a brow.

"She's been pursuing a degree in education, especially in the primary field ever since she started working here." Tsunade shut the drawer without ever so much as looking at it or getting anything out. "We're looking forward to officially giving her the title. She earned it a long time ago."

Naruto smiled. "She does have a way with kids."

The sound of voices interrupted the conversation and Tsunade stood. "It sounds like Keiji has arrived. Thank you again for being such a good father to him."

Naruto would inputted a remark to that but Keiji appeared in the doorway, his hair mussed and his cheeks pale.

"I'm sorry, dad." His eyes downcast.

Naruto stood and walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "For what, squirt?"

"For making you come and pick me up." Keiji muttered, refusing to look up.

"Nobody made me do anything. I wanted to come." Naruto patted his son's head, causing him to flinch a bit. "Anytime you need me, I'll be here."

"My head was hurting." Keiji simply stated, making Naruto stop patting his head.

"Sorry." He gave a sheepish laugh. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah." Keiji shifted from one leg to the other.

"I heard that Ms. Hyuuga isn't here today." Naruto dared to say.

Keiji blinked rapidly and Naruto was sure he was trying not to cry. "And she's not going to be here until after Christmas break next year."

"She needs a few weeks off to study for her final exams." The principal cut in. "Any idea what those are?"

"No." Keiji was uninterested, no doubt about it.

Tsunade could sense the mood and made a pleading eye contact with Naruto, who merely shrugged. "They're important tests that every college student must take before finishing a class."

Keiji narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. "She's not a student, she's a teacher."

"She's a teacher's aide and she can't officially be a teacher until she graduates from college." Tsunade's voice faltered a bit.

"Oh."

That was all Keiji could say.

"But don't worry, she'll be back after her finals and when she graduates, she'll be an official teacher here. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"I guess." Keiji continued staring down at the carpet.

Naruto was tempted to correct the behavior and spare everyone this sad scene but he knew that will only embarrass Keiji, causing him to further sink back in his shell.

"I know you miss her, Keiji." Principal Senju gently said, a faint smile on her face. "I'm sure she'll pay a visit when she has time."

Keiji didn't look convinced. Instead he glared at the floor to prevent the tears from flowing. "I want to go home."

Tsunade sighed and nodded at Naruto.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Uzumaki." Tsunade gave a polite bow.

"Likewise."

Naruto took his son's hand and was surprised when he didn't pull away.

Maybe they were making progress.

Or maybe Keiji was just too tired to continue fighting the tide that was dragging him to into his new family.

When they got out of the building, Naruto just remembered what Ayame promised. "When we get home, your grandma plans to bake cookies. She asked me to tell you so you can help her with it."

"Is she really going to make cookies?" Keiji climbed into the SUV the moment Naruto unlocked it.

Naruto smiled. _At least he's interacting more._ "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Plus, knowing Granma, she probably has all the ingredients and equipments out. All she needs now is a little helper. She's also deciding to make some ramen."

Keiji looked out the window as Naruto reared into the main road. "She and Grandpa are leaving on Friday."

Naruto caught sight of his son in the rearview mirror. "Yep."

"And Ms. Hyuuga is gone. Is Aunt Senna going to leave too?"

There was a hidden question somewhere there by the way that Keiji had asked. Like he was asking, "Are you going to leave me too?" or "Do all adults leave?"

Naruto sighed as he slowed down at a stop. "Aunt Senna will be staying with us until we pack up to go to Tokyo. Hinata's not going away, she's just taking some time off to study for her exams."

"How do you know?" Keiji's eyes challenged him through the mirror, a hidden excitement was swirling in her eyes. "Did you talk to her?"

"No." Naruto looked away from the reflection. "Principal Senju told me."

"Doesn't mean it's true." Keiji looked disappointed as he looked away from the mirror. "People lie all the time."

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that.

On one hand, it was true, but on the other, it was too cynical for a nine-year-old to even utter.

At last, they reached their rented home. He parked the car in the drive way and shifter to face his son in the back. "People do lie, but not all the time. Especially not something like what Principal Senju told me."

Keiji gave his trademark shrug and jumped out of the SUV.

Mentally exhausted, Naruto sighed, shutting the car before he followed him in the house.

As soon as the front door opened, an Ayame in an apron tackled Keiji into a hug.

"There he is! My assistant chef!"

That got a laugh out of Keiji, causing Naruto to snap his head their way, jealousy growing within him. Not once had he made Keiji laugh ever since he got him back.

"We'll just wait for Aunt Senna and Grandpa for the materials, but till then, let's play video games!" Ayame pulled the little boy to the couch.

"You play?" Keiji gawked. Like him, Naruto was fascinated by the thought of his mother playing video games until he realized what she was doing.

"Not one bit!" Ayame grabbed a controller. "But for you, I'll learn."

"If you two will be okay, I have to go and run some errands." Naruto gave a discreet nod towards his mother. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if any trouble appears."

He walked out back outside before he could change his mind and invite Keiji along with him. He needed to find out the true reason in why Hinata wanted to take a month off because he had no plan in buying the reason the principal told him.

When he pulled up in Kurenai's driveway, he was surprised to see the sheriff's cop car.

Something did happen.

And he was going to find out what.

Naruto hurriedly got out of his car and jogged his way to the front porch. He urgently knocked on the door, wondering why it was taking so long for Kurenai to open the door.

He caught sight of the curtains on the nearby window move a bit before moments later the door opened ajar.

"Oh thank goodness it is really you!" Kurenai opened the door wider and ushered him to quickly come in.

"Who did you think I was?" Naruto stepped in and was confused to why she immediately slammed the door behind them, though he had a bad feeling about it.

"Him." Kurenai whispered. "Hinata's ex. You've heard of him, right? How he tried to kill her Okinawa?"

"What about him?" Naruto frowned. _Yep, something bad is going to happen._

"He's here." Kurenai placed the locks on the door. "Somewhere in Sendai, and the police can't find him."

"Is Hinata in her apartment?" Naruto didn't notice that he was shaking.

"Yes." Kurenai pointed to the ceiling. "Sheriff Inuzuka has been up there with her for an hour. He didn't look happy when he got here. You'll probably want to wait until he comes down. Care for some coffee?"

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you. I think I'll just go on up and see what's happening."

"I don't know if the sheriff would like that." Kurenai muttered, heading towards the kitchen.

"Good." Naruto offered a brief smile before walking up the stairs. "I don't care about what he thinks."

As he entered the hall that led to Hinata's apartment, he could hear the faint voices coming from the other side of the wall.

They sounded exhausted.

Naruto knocked twice before Hinata opened the door.

"Naruto?" Her eyes were deeply shadowed, her face paler than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were taking a month long break." Naruto took note of the woman in front of him and how she was more like a zombie that her usual self. "I wanted to know the reason why."

"I'm a little busy right now. Maybe you can give me a call later." She gave a pathetic excuse of a smile before glancing over her shoulder to the sheriff.

"I don't mind waiting." Naruto invited himself in the apartment, pushing Hinata lightly aside. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the sheriff. "I left messages at your office sheriff, but it appears you had plenty of other things to deal with."

"Unfortunately." He looked tired as well and a bit annoyed. "Hinata ran into some trouble last night, and I've been concentrating my efforts on that."

"What kind of trouble?" Naruto locked eyes with Hinata.

"I saw Sasuke last night." Her eyes were dull and not the soft lavender that drew him to calm down. "He was waiting for me in the church parking lot and followed me after I left. After a couple of miles, he disappeared, but not before I almost damaged my car a bit."

"Are you sure it was him?" Kiba sighed, massaging the back of his neck.

"That's what Sheriff Inuzuka here keeps asking, and I keep telling him that I am." Hinata sighed irritably. "Sasuke is in Sendai. He pulled up behind my car with his interior lights on. I saw his face clearly."

"It can be difficult to see when headlights are shinning into your eyes, Hinata." Kiba said wearily, as if he was half asleep. "It's possible that the person you saw resembles your ex."

"You said that the Okinawa PD haven't seen Sasuke in two days." Hinata firmly stated. "Why's it so hard to believe that he could be here in Sendai?"

"His friends and employees said he's on a fishing expedition."

Naruto glared at the sheriff. "That doesn't mean that's where he actually is. You should know better."

"Look, we're not pointing fingers here." Kiba huffed. "Okinawa PD is actively searching for Uchiha on their end, and we're doing the same here."

"Then why do you keep asking me if I'm sure it was him I saw?" Hinata didn't try to hide her exasperation.

The sheriff took his temples in his fingertips and massaged them. "When we do bring him in, we're going to need evidence to hold him. I don't want to risk having him out because we have no proof that he's threatening you."

It made sense from a legal perspective but Naruto knew Hinata didn't care at all about any of those.

What she wanted to hear was that the police were going to find Sasuke and put him in jail for good.

"The Okinawa PD should have enough evidence." Naruto frowned. "If not, I've had some people research information on the bastard and found some that will really keep him behind bars."

"Yeah?" The sheriff took out a small notebook and a pen, scribbling on a blank sheet. "What?"

Naruto reached to his pocket and took out his phone. After some time toggling with it, he began to talk. "A girlfriend of his left Okinawa a year ago. She died a few months later in a hit-and-run accident."

"People die in hit-and-run accidents every day." The sheriff scowled. "Coincidences happen. Circumstantial evidence isn't enough to get convicted."

"I agree." Naruto scrolled down the file that he spent time putting in his phone. "But get this. The guy lost another girl in a fluke fall from a balcony apartment five years ago. They had both been drinking and he said she climbed onto the balcony wall and fell."

"That happened in Okinawa too?" Kiba quickly jotted down.

"Kyoto." Hinata cut in, flashing Naruto a look that told him exactly how she felt about all the digging he had done. "He mentioned it to me once right after we met. He said it was the reason he moved to Okinawa. To escape from the memories."

"Interesting, but bad things do happen." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah?" Naruto was angered at the justice system. "Well Uchiha sure has a lot of bad luck when it comes to girlfriends. His high school girlfriend died of an overdose when she was six months pregnant with is child after she confronted him about it."

"He never wanted kids." Hinata spoke so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Sasuke didn't want kids. Ever! He told me that over and over again." Hinata's voice shook as she swayed. "But he never mentioned his high school girl. He never mentioned a baby!"

Naruto caught her when she nearly fell sideways. "Sit."

"I'm fine!" She pushed his touch away.

"Hinata—." Naruto pouted.

"I am." Despite what she said, Hinata still took a seat when her knees buckled under her. Naruto because worried because her skin turned paper white, causing the dark circled under yes appear to be black.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Kiba walked towards the door, but Hinata called him back.

"No! This more my business than anyone else's. I'd rather you stay."

Kiba hesitated. It seemed that it took a lot for Hinata to say that request, but he then nodded. "All right, what else do you have Naruto?"

"Just that the pregnant girl also died in Kyoto. Her friends say her death was suspicious. She was a good honor roll student that came from a good family. By all accounts a good kid who never got near drugs and alcohol." Naruto flipped his phone closed.

"And the police report?" The sheriff grimaced.

"No physical evidence to indicate anything but a tragic accidental overdose." Naruto shook his head. "That's it. But I think it's enough to convict him. Three women dead, and Hinata scared for her life. This guy is a killer and needs to be put away."

"You said that you informed Okinawa about this?" Kiba shut the notebook and place it in his pocket along with the pen.

"An associate sent an e-mail file. I was hoping that you could give them a call and track the information." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to say that there was foul play in police force because Kiba would be insulted.

"Sure, but sadly information can't help us find the guy." Kiba headed to the door and faced Hinata. "I'm going to be patrolling this street every hour. If something suspicious happens, you can call us. We'll be here within minutes. We'll do everything we can to make sure that scum bag goes where he belongs."

Hinata gave a grateful nod. "Thank you."

The sheriff gave a toothy grin before he turned and headed downstairs.

Hinata walked to the door of her apartment and kept it open, as if she were waiting for Naruto to follow the actions of the man who just left.

Ignoring the hidden hint, Naruto simply walked to her side and nudged her elbow. "Are you okay?"

Seeing that he wasn't leaving any time soon, Hinata closed the door. "I don't know."

Naruto watched as she leaned against the door, looking for support as her hands trembled on their way to placing a stray hair behind her ears.

"I knew Sasuke could be cruel, but—." Her voice cracked as she tightly closed her eyes.

Naruto held his breath and pulled her into his arms. He was glad that she didn't push him away, but actually burrowed into him, her head finding comfort on his chest. Naruto leaned his head down so that it laid softly on hers. "But what?"

"Three women, and an unborn baby?" Hinata trembled, causing Naruto to run a hand down her back, hoping to comfort the girl. "Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know." That was all Naruto could find to say. Everything else escaped him at that moment.

"I should've known. I probably would've know if I wasn't so lost in my addiction." She took a shuddering breath and stepped away from the embrace. She looked into his eyes and let him see the sadness and shame she carried. "I told you before that I wasn't a good person, Naruto. I wasn't lying."

"You're wrong. You're a wonderful person, Hinata." Naruto took her hand in his and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Everything I know about you tells me that."

"Everything?" She turned away with her back stiff and words tight. "Do you mean the fact that I was an exotic dancer or the fact that I would've sold my soul for my next hit?"

Naruto caught her eye and dared to ask. "Was dancing all you did?"

"Yes. I assure you, all I did was dance in that place. The only thing close to prostitution I have been was when the men would try to grope me, but Sasuke was always there to knock them away. He was possesive." Hinata looked away. "The things that I have done are not sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Naruto."

"Do they really make a difference to me?" Naruto stopped stroking her hand and just simply held on to it.

"They should. You've got a son to worry about." She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "The last thing he needs is someone like me in his life."

"Someone who cares, you mean?"

Hinata stiffened, but didn't respond.

"Someone who knows what it's like to struggle and have been to hell and back and can say, 'I understand' and actually means it? A person who thinks of others before herself and often is willing to get herself killed just to keep the people she loves safe? I think that's the first thing he needs in his life."

When she didn't say anything, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and urged her to turn around. "Hey, Hinata."

When he caught sight of the teas on her cheeks, his heart shattered. "I'm sorry! I never meant to make you cry!"

"You didn't." She gave a shaky smile.

He brushed away the tears with his thumb only to see more fall.

"I had so many ambitions when I was a kid." She hiccupped. "If I'd followed them, I could've been a different person. A better one."

"You _are_ a different person." He held her arms as he lightly shook her in an attempt to knock her to her senses.

"But my past is still part of me. Don't you see that?" Hinata looked down at her feet, not wanting to look at him, her tears dripping to the carpeted floor. "Naruto, the person who you though I was, she doesn't exist."

Naruto gave a small laugh, causing Hinata to look up. "How can she not exist? She's right here in front of me."

"You don't understand!" She cried. "I am not—!"

Naruto grinned. "I understand that your past shaped who you are today. She is not you anymore. You have broken free a long time ago. Compare yourself then and now. Tell me in what way is Hinata the exotic dancer Tenshi is found in this room?"

"I am her!" Hinata shook her head.

"Have a little faith Hinata." Naruto grabbed the sides of her head with both hands and leaned down. "This is now. What's past is done and over with."

She could feel his breath warming up her cheeks.

Before she could say anything more, Naruto captured her lips, sealing his gentle promise.

Hinata's eyes widened.

He had kissed her again, and now even despite the fact that he knew all about her.

She closed her eyes and cried.

She wanted the moment to last, ready to kiss him back, but sadly, they were interupted.

"Knock, knock!" Kurenai opened the door and peered inside. "Oops! Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't!" Hinata's cheeks turned rosy as she because sanguine in the face. She pushed away from Naruto and scrubbed the remaining tears she had left.

"Oh. Too bad." Kurenai winked.

"Kurenai!" Hinata wailed, her cheeks growing hotter.

"What?" She gave them a wink. "You're both young and single. It's time for you to get a move on. Plus, it's not nice to let that little man waiting."

"Speaking of little people," Hinata quickly spoke. "How's Keiji?"

"He's fine." Naruto chuckled. "He's with my mom making cookies and possibly ramen, but most likely cookies. I believe they were playing video games when I left."

"Sounds like fun." A glaze went over her eyes as it saddened. "I remember when I was his age, I wanted nothing more than 'normal' family stuff."

"Go on," Kurenai winked at Naruto. "Be a gentleman and ask her to join you guys."

"Oh, no!" Hinata furiously waved her hand at the idea. "You're family needs some time to spend with Keiji. I would only interrupt."

"You won't interrupt anything!" Naruto grabbed her hand dashed downstairs.

"Wait!" Hinata held her ground. "But what about you? I can't leave you alone knowing that Sasuke is in Sendai."

"Don't worry about me!" Kurenai handed her a coat. "I'm going to have some friends over as well as the sheriff's people are outside keeping watch. Now, off you two go! You're burning precious time just standing here and protesting."

Hinata smiled as she put her coat on. "You're incorrigible."

"I try. Now skedaddle!" Kurenai pushed them out the door.

Once they were out, Kurenai slammed the door, and they could instantly hear all the locks being placed. That got both of them smiling.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking my own car." Without giving a glance, Hinata ran to her car and immediately climbed into the driver's seat, locking the car as soon as she got in.

Naruto could see that she was scared for her life. Sasuke was out there somewhere, and until he was found, she had every right to be afraid.

He glanced around him. The day had turned bright and sunny and the sky was clear. A big contrast than what it was just that morning.

Naruto wanted to believe the beauty of it was the bringer of good things coming, but the sun had been shinning the day Shion had committed suicide. The sky had been clear and beautiful when Keiji had disappeared.

Sunny weather didn't mean that a storm wasn't on the horizon.

It just meant one was coming.

And Naruto hoped that when it came, they would all survive it.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

:B


End file.
